Fandom Royal Rumble II
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Eighty competitors from all around the universe compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match to win a huge cash prize. Chapter 21 is up. The winner is revealed. Post-match footage included. COMPLETE.
1. Pre-Show Interviews

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 1: Pre-show Interviews**

* * *

On May 14, 2016, the first Fandom Royal Rumble was held in New York City, New York, and after all the chaos, Total Drama's Dawn won the event and a quarter of a million dollars. The event returns with eighty competitors and a million dollar prize.

Before the event begins, WWE interviewers Renee Young and Byron Saxton talk to some of the returning entrants and some of the newcomers on their thoughts for his event.

 **Returning Competitors:**

 **Tyler James' Interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with _Dog With a Blog_ BMX rider, Tyler James, who was preparing for this rumble match.

"Tyler, tonight you return to the Fandom Royal Rumble as you are one of eighty competitors in this event. Last time, you got hit with a lead pipe by Flippy and were eliminated from the match because of it," Renee said to Tyler.

"What is your plan tonight," Renee asked Tyler.

"Well Renee, last time I came out too strong and it completely drained my energy. My plan tonight is to start off slow and then kick it into high gear when the competition gets smaller, hopefully this will work and I will win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Tyler said to Renee.

 **Al Bundy's Interview:**

Byron Saxton was in the hallway with _Married...With Children_ shoe salesman, Al Bundy, who was ready for the rumble match.

"Al Bundy, in the first Fandom Royal Rumble, you eliminated four people and made it to the final five, but you couldn't win the match," Byron said to Al.

"Are you ready for this rumble," Byron asked Al.

"I am ready. You see Byron, I have dealt with everything and yet I'm still alive and kicking. Tonight, those seventy-nine other fighters are about to meet the guy that scored four touchdowns in one game," Al said to Byron.

Al then moves his head back and forth and then he said, "Let's rock."

Al then walks away from Byron.

 **Chucky's interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with _Child's Play_ evil doll, Chucky, who didn't look too happy.

"Chucky, tonight you return to the Fandom Royal Rumble facing against seventy-nine other fighters. Last time you didn't fair-," Renee said to Chucky, but Chucky cut her off.

"Fair out. Yeah, even though I got a fantastic late draw, I got eliminate by the freaking Dark Knight. This time I'm ready and I will do anything to win the rumble, and when it is done, The Lake Shore Strangler will be the Fandom Royal Rumble winner," Chucky said to Renee and then Chucky finishes the interview with his evil laugh.

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd's interview:**

Byron Saxton was in the locker room area with YouTube star, James Rolfe, also known as The Angry Video Game Nerd, who looked amped for this event.

"AVGN, tonight you are one of eighty competitors in the second Fandom Royal Rumble. Last time, you eliminated six people to set a record," Byron said to AVGN.

"Are you going to win this rumble," Byron asked AVGN.

"What kind of f***ing question is that, I know I'm going to win this f***ing thing. I take you to the past to play the s***ty games that suck ass. All of those entrants are going to feel my wrath, I will use my rage from playing _McKids_ , _Hong Kong '97_ , and _The Karate Kid: The Video Game_ to take out everyone in my way. With all the energy I get from chugging down Rolling Rock, I will win this event you f***ing idiot," AVGN said to Byron as he exit his locker room.

 **Austin Moon's interview:**

Byron Saxton this time was in the interview area with _Austin & Ally_ heartthrob, Austin Moon, on his thoughts for the Fandom Royal Rumble.

"Austin Moon, you make your return to the Fandom Royal Rumble, even after you accidentally eliminated Liv Rooney in the first event," Byron said to Austin.

"What is your strategy," Byron asked Austin.

"Well, my strategy is to focus on what is going on around me, I don't want another accidental elimination in this rumble. Even though the rumble is bigger, I will use my skills that I learned from the previous rumble to come out strong and win this event, plus the million dollars," Austin said to Byron.

 **Lapis Lazuli's interview:**

Renee Young was in the backstage area with _Steven Universe_ Ocean Gem, Lapis Lazuli, who was dressed up like a MMA fighter, including a hoodie, as she was practicing some kicks for this event.

"Lapis Lazuli, last time you were in the rumble match for over sixty-two minutes and made it to the final two last time. Even though you didn't win the event, you definitely made an impact in the rumble," Renee said to Lapis.

"What have you done differently to prepare for this event," Renee asked Lapis.

Lapis stops her kicks and she lowers the hood on her hoodie.

"Renee, the difference between me then and me now is that I have more confidence. I was able to punch Jasper about three miles into the ocean and my attitude has become more stable since de-fusing from Malachite. Last time, I came so close to winning the Fandom Royal Rumble, but this will be different. I was taught by one of the best WWE champions of the modern era, and with those skills, I will walk away with that prize," Lapis said to Renee.

 **Dawn's interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with the first Fandom Royal Rumble winner, Dawn, along with former WWE stars, Edge and Christian.

"Dawn, at the first Fandom Royal Rumble you manage to outlast fifty-nine other fighters to win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Renee said to Dawn.

"How will you do now that there is seventy-nine other people wanting that prize," Renee asked Dawn.

"Well Renee, I'm nervous as hell. I won last time by drawing a good number and having the endurance to outlast some intense competition. This year, there is eighty people, including myself, that want the prize and it will be tougher than ever," Dawn said to Renee.

"Don't worry Dawn, we trained hard since the first rumble. We used some new techniques that could help you win the rumble," Edge said to Dawn.

"Yeah, with the new arsenal of moves in you, you could become a back to back winner," Christian said to Dawn.

"Thanks guys, with your help, I can and I will win the Fandom Royal Rumble two times in a row," Dawn said to Edge and Christian.

 **Newcomers:**

 **Garnet's interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with The Crystal Gems' leader, Garnet, who was getting ready for the rumble.

"Garnet, you will be one of the many newcomers in this year's Fandom Royal Rumble," Renee said to Garnet.

"Will your experience being in The Crystal Gems have an impact in the rumble," Renee asked Garnet.

"Renee, being a Crystal Gem doesn't mean that I will win the rumble. Even with future vision, a rumble match can be extremely unpredictable. People you don't expect enter, you could get blindside during the match, and you could get knocked out unexpectedly in the match. Tonight, I'm ready to fight until I'm beaten and broken, even if I'm down, I will get back up and eliminate everyone in the match and win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Garnet said to Renee.

 **Ellody's interview:**

Byron Saxton was in the interview area with one half of The Geniuses, Ellody, who was all alone since Mary wasn't going to compete tonight.

"Ellody, you are known for your brain, but tonight you will be using your fists to try and outlast seventy-nine other fighters, "Byron said to Ellody.

"Do you think you could handle this environment," Byron asked Ellody.

"Well Byron, I definitely not one of those that have to wing it, but in this match, I have to wing it. Every few minutes, a new person comes out and the match gets more unpredictable every second that passes. But I will not only use my brain power, but I will use my physical power, to outlast everyone and win the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Ellody said to Byron.

 **Yuya Sakaki's interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with dueltainer, Yuya Sakaki, who was amped for this show.

"Yuya, you are known for entertaining duels, but tonight you are in a different environment. You will be one of the eighty people entered in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Renee said to Yuya.

"The question is, will your experience dueling in front of thousands of people help you in this rumble," Renee asked Yuya.

"Renee, my experience in dueling in front of huge crowds will definitely give me an advantage in this rumble. I might not be pendulum summoning monsters, but I will use my charisma to outshine everyone in this situation. By the end of the night, I will win the rumble and bring that money back to You Show Duel School," Yuya said to Renee.

 **Tifa Lockhart's interview:**

Byron Saxton was in the interview area with _Final Fantasy_ hottie, Tifa Lockhart, who was a bit nervous about this match.

"Tifa, tonight you enter the Fandom Royal Rumble without your friends," Byron said to Tifa.

"Can you win this event," Byron asked Tifa.

"Truth be told, this could be the toughest battle I've ever been in. I'm definitely not a fighter like Cloud, or Barrett, or even Cid, but they gave some great advice on how to approach this thing. Hopefully the stronger competitors will be out and it will easier for me to get closer to the million dollar prize and winning the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Tifa said.

 **Ethan Hunt's interview:**

Renee Young was somewhere in the backstage area with agent, Ethan Hunt, as he was preparing for the match.

"Ethan Hunt, you definitely have experience with facing some of the most ruthless baddies and terrorists around the world," Renee said to Ethan.

"Will that experience help you in the rumble," Renee asked Ethan.

"Rumble, I don't know anything about a rumble, all I know is that Triple H sent me this thing for some weird reason," Ethan said as he pulled out an envelope.

He then opens up the envelope and he pulls out a letter from it, he then starts to read the note.

"Ethan Hunt, your mission if you choose to accept it, is to enter the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble. If you can outlast seventy-nine other entrants, you will be rewarded with one million dollars in cash, this message will self destruct in ten seconds," Ethan said as he read the note.

After a few seconds, he throws the note off screen and several seconds later, the letter explodes.

"At least no one got hurt by it," Ethan said.

Then, Heath Slater came up to Ethan and he was covered in ash. Apparently, he got caught in that exploding letter.

"I'm just a one man band," Heath said and then he fainted from the pain.

"Yeah, I gotta go," Ethan said as he left the area.

 **Katniss Everdeen's interview:**

Byron Saxton was in the interview area with _The Hunger Games_ winner, Katniss Everdeen, who was preparing her bow and arrow.

"Katniss, you have competed in The Hunger Games, one of the brutal competitions in history. Now, you will be entering the Fandom Royal Rumble," Byron said to Katniss.

"Will your experience in The Hunger Games play a factor in this rumble tonight," Byron asked Katniss.

"Well I have to say is that this is definitely not like The Hunger Games. I have to kill dozens of kids to win the whole thing, I got burned, and almost been killed countless times in the process, so this rumble will be easy. I may not have Peeta with me, but all of those seventy-nine other fighters will feel the wrath of Katniss and I will bring the money back to District 12," Katniss said.

 **Tracer's interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with _Overwatch_ British adventurer, Lena Oxton, better known to fans as Tracer, who was looking amped for the match.

"Tracer, you are one of the eighty participants in the second Fandom Royal Rumble," Renee said to Tracer.

"Now you are known for your quick speed and your attack head on approach, do you think your strategy will work in this rumble," Renee asked Tracer.

"Renee love, in this kind of bout you need to be light on your feet when dealing with some of the people in this event. I mean last time you had camp counsellors, Sailor Soldiers, giants, gems, animals, nerds, singers, and even Kramer in last year's event. This year, I don't know who will be entering, but I know that a gun slinging gent will be entering this rumble with me and I will make sure that only one gun slinging individual can win this rumble. Even though I don't have my Calvary with me, I will win the rumble or I will die trying," Tracer said to Renee.

* * *

 **Well that's wraps up the interview portion of the pre-show. Don't worry, there will be plenty more people when the rumble starts. Who else will be in this event, well you have to wait until the rumble starts. So, here are the confirmed entrants so far.**

 **Returning Entrants:**

 **Tyler James (Dog With a Blog)**

 **Al Bundy (Married...With Children)**

 **Chucky (Child's Play)**

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd**

 **Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

 **Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

 **Dawn (Total Drama)**

 **Debuting Entrants:**

 **Garnet (Steven Universe)**

 **Ellody (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

 **Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V)**

 **Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)**

 **Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible)**

 **Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

 **Tracer (Overwatch)**

 **Now before you ask, all entrants will be chosen by myself and the entrant order will be completely random so you don't know who will enter.**

 **Coming up in the next chapter will be the special pre-show match, it will be a fatal four way tag team match and it will be under sudden death rules, the winning team will be automatically entered into the Fandom Royal Rumble.**

 **Stay tuned because the pre-show match is up next.**


	2. Pre-Show Fatal Four Way

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 2: Pre-Show Fatal Four Way**

* * *

 **About an half hour before Fandom Royal Rumble II begins, fans were starting to make their way into Soldier Field, getting their seats for the event and they were in for a treat because they were about to see a bonus match before the event. Over at the commentator's table were three men, one man had short black hair, wearing glasses, and wearing a dark blue formal suit, the second man had shaggy medium length brown hair and wearing a white dress shirt, the final man looked a lot like James Rolfe, except he was a bit leaner and was wearing a grey dress shirt.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from Soldier Field in Chicago, Illnois, it is the Fandom Royal Rumble II Kick-Off Show, sponsored by Sullen TV, YouTube's hottest channel for anything that has to do with tattoos. I'm Mauro Ranallo, along with gaming YouTuber, ProJared, and wrestling YouTuber, Brian Zane from Wrestling from Wregret," Mauro Ranallo said as the camera gets a shot of Mauro, ProJared, and Brian sitting at their table.

"Thanks Mauro, tonight before the insanity begins with the rumble, we kick things off with a big four way tag match," ProJared said.

"Let's hope this tag match is really good and not the only match that will be more interesting than the rumble itself. Seriously, what was Mr. McMahon thinking when he came up with the 2014 and 2015 rumbles, The Extreme Brony did a better rumble than McMahon," Brian said.

"Let's go to Greg Hamilton, who's ready to announce the participants," Mauro Ranallo said.

In the middle of the ring was Smackdown ring announcer, Greg Hamilton, ready to announce the participants for the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a fatal four way tag team match, scheduled for one fall, and the winners of the match will be entered in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Greg said as the fans gave a decent ovation, but it was quiet soon after.

 **("My Hero" by Foo Fighters plays)**

Out of the stage came two guys, one was a teenage kid with blonde hair, wearing a red backwards cap, and all black attire with red wrestling boots. The other male was older, wearing a dark yellow wrestling singlet, and red wrestling boots. The fans gave a lukewarm ovation for them.

"Introducing the first team, from Canada, Dwayne and Junior, Father and Son," Greg said.

"That's an interesting team that's for sure," ProJared said.

"This is Dwayne and his son, Dwayne Jr., from the Total Drama spin-off, The Ridonculous Race," Mauro Ranallo said.

"They made it to final nine on the show but how will they do in this match," Brian said.

Dwayne and Junior walk down the entrance way and they enter the ring. The two head over to the bottom left corner of the ring as their music lowered and cheers died down.

"Alright, who is our second team in the match," Mauro Ranallo asked.

 **("Scattered Remains, Splattered Brains" by Cannibal Corpse plays)**

Out of the stage came two creepy looking guys, one had black hair, wearing a white hoodie, black pants, and has a smile carved into his face. The other guy had black hair, was decked in a black and white attire, pointed nose, and sharpen teeth. The fans gave a mix reaction to the guys.

"Here's two guys that could give you nightmares for life," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Introducing the second team, from The Dark Side of Internet, Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack," Greg said.

"These guys are from the dark realms of the internet called Creepypastas, who are these insanely scary characters with disturbing back stories," ProJared said.

"These boys are scarier than Dungeon of Doom, the ECW Zombie, Seven, and Papa Shango, oh wait they were horribly scary, these guys are purely scary," Brian said.

Jeff and Jack walk down the entrance way and they enter the ring. They soon head to the top right corner of the ring as their reaction died down and their music lowered.

"That's two teams that are introduced, who do we have coming out next," ProJared said.

 **("Demanufacture" by Fear Factory plays)**

Out of the stage came three guys. One guy looked like a robot with blue armor. The second guy had short brown hair, wearing a green and brown t-shirt, dark green jeans, and green wrestling boots. The final guy had on a hat, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, and orange shorts. The fans gave these guys a mild ovation.

"Introducing the third team, being accompanied by Twig N' Berries, Razor and Nutkenz," Greg said.

"I have absolutely don't have any clue who these guys are," Mauro Ranallo said.

"That's Razor and Nutkenz, two newest drivers from the bloody racing game, Carmageddon: Reincarnation," ProJared said.

"They won't be driving around this time, they have to be on their feet and follow the rules. Otherwise they could face some severe consequences," Brian said.

Razor and Nutkenz walk down the entrance way and they enter the ring, while Twig N' Berries stood near the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Hope their buddy doesn't interfere in the match," Brian said.

"With four teams in this match, him being at ringside will not really play a role in this match," Mauro Ranallo said.

Razor and Nutkenz head over to the bottom right corner of the ring as their cheers died down and their music lowered.

"There is only one team left to be revealed, let's take a look right now," ProJared said.

 **(Super Smash Bros. Melee Theme plays)**

Out of the stage came this teenage boy. With his short brown hair, grey shirt with three red skulls on it, a red vest over the shirt, black shorts, and black combat boots, he got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Who's this chump," Brian asked.

"That's gamer Wendell Ruckus, aka sNiTcHbLaStA, a notorious troll and rekter," Mauro Ranallo said.

The teen had a microphone in his hand as he was ready to speak.

"This is going to be very interesting what he has to say," ProJared said.

"What's up Chicago, I'm Wendell Ruckus and this competition in the ring is about to get rekt," Wendell said as the fans gave some cheers to Wendell, but it was quiet down soon after.

"What's he going to do, beat people with a bag of rocks," Brian said with Mauro laughing.

"That's hilarious," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Now my original partner for this match, Kid Fury, has broke his hand after punching his T.V while playing Super Meat Boy," Wendell said.

"I don't blame him, that game is super tough," ProJared said.

"It's the kind of game to make the most normal person go into a rage," Brian said.

"But I'm not letting two guys that look like they visit The Wyatt Family Compound, a bunch of wussy car drivers, or some unknown father and son, beat me," Wendell said.

"Man, Wendell is definitely not making any friends here tonight," Mauro Ranallo said.

"So I got a new partner here and let me introduce to you my buddy for this match," Wendell said as everyone waited for his partner.

"Who's Wendell's partner," ProJared asked.

"The only person I think of is Franklin Delgado," Mauro Ranallo said.

After seconds of waiting, what sounded like orchestral metal music starts to play as this undead Japanese girl appeared on the stage as the fans were unsure what to do at this point.

"That is definitely not Franklin Delgado," Brian said.

"And his partner, from Japan, Hisako," Greg said as Wendell and Hisako walk down the ramp and to the ringside area.

"I have no idea who this girl is," Mauro Ranallo said.

"I have little information about this girl, but she is from the fighting game, Killer Instinct, and has been dead for over five thousand years," ProJared said.

"So she's a zombie," Brian asked.

"Yeah pretty much," ProJared said.

The team enters the ring as their music was lowered and all four teams were in this epic stand off.

"So now all four teams have entered and one will leave victorious," Mauro Ranallo said.

Soon, they decided which two people would start the match and it was Wendell and Dwayne who would start the match.

"Now this is sudden death rules so whoever gets the pinfall or submission will win the match," Brian said.

Then, the bell rings and the match begins.

"The match is underway and it is Dwayne and Wendell that will begin the match," Mauro Ranallo said.

Dwayne and Wendell get into this collar and elbow tie up as they move around the ring, trying to get the advantage.

"Dwayne and Wendell tie up in the ring and one of them is trying to get the advantage," ProJared said.

"None of them want to slip up in this big match," Brian said.

About twenty seconds later, Wendell scoops up Dwayne and gives him a scoop slam.

"Wendell gets Dwayne with a scoop slam," Mauro Ranallo said.

Then, Wendell jumps onto Dwayne and starts to nail him with punches to the face.

"Wendell just jumps on Dwayne and is punching him over and over again," ProJared said.

"Well it seems that Wendell does not like Dwayne or Junior at the moment," Brian said.

After fifteen punches, Wendell gets up to see Jeff and Jack trying to egg him on so he can come to the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Those extremely creepy dudes are trying to egg on Wendell to come over to their corner," Mauro Ranallo said.

Wendell gets up and then he flips off to Jeff and Jack as The Creepypasta guys were trying to hold back their anger.

"There is Wendell's answer," Brian said.

"He won't let two dudes that remind him of that sewer pig keep him distracted," ProJared said.

As Wendell turned around, Dwayne gets up and plants Wendell with a DDT as the fans gave a decent ovation for the move.

"Dwayne with a DDT on Wendell and Wendell is down face first onto the mat," Mauro Ranallo said.

As Dwayne was celebrating, Jeff tags Dwayne and now Jeff was in the match.

"Dwayne did not see Jeff tag him and now Jeff is the legal man in the match," ProJared said.

As Dwayne heads to the top left corner with Junior, Jeff enters the ring and gets Wendell with a running headbutt to Wendell.

"Running headbutt by Jeff onto Wendell Ruckus," Brian said.

Jeff picks up Wendell and tosses him into the bottom left corner (the same corner that Hisako was in).

"Could be a mistake on Jeff by tossing Wendell into his corner," Mauro Ranallo said.

Jeff begins to nail a series of uppercuts to Wendell in the corner.

"Uppercut after uppercut on Wendell from Jeff the Killer," Brian said.

After three uppercuts, Hisako tags Wendell and she enters the ring. Meanwhile, Wendell exits the ring and onto the apron.

"Now that mistake could cost Jeff," ProJared said.

"Hisako tags in and is now legal in the match," Mauro Ranallo said.

Soon, Jeff and Hisako had this stare down, one of these dark individuals would come out on top of this fight.

"It is a face off of pure evil here," ProJared said.

"These two are cold and remorseless, they will do anything to take each other down," Brian said.

Then, Jeff and Hisako begin to trade punches back and forth as fans were split on who to cheer for.

"Back and forth shots are now being traded between Jeff and Hisako," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Both individuals are at a stale mate at this point," Brian said.

About fifteen seconds later, Jeff whips Hisako and she hits chest first into the top right corner of the ring.

"Jeff just whips Hisako into that corner and Hisako could be experience some chest pain after the move," ProJared said.

Suddenly, Razor and Nutkenz start to beat Hisako with fists, just to keep her weaken enough to be beaten.

"What the hell, Razor and Nutkenz are just beating Hisako to a pulp," Mauro Ranallo said.

"That is one way to take out the undead here tonight," Brian said.

Then, Wendell comes in and trips Razor off the apron and his face hits the apron hard.

"Wendell sneaks behind Razor and just smacks his face onto that hard apron," ProJared said.

Razor then shakes it off and then he attacks Wendell with right hand shots to the face.

"It didn't do Wendell any good because he just got attacked by a very pissed off Razor," Brian said.

A few seconds later, Laughing Jack and Nutkenz join in on the vicious beatdown of Wendell.

"Now Jack and Nutkenz are joining in on this brawl," ProJared said.

"This is becoming a four way brawl here at the Fandom Royal Rumble Pre-Show," Mauro Ranallo said.

Meanwhile, Jeff sees the assault and has an idea up his sleeve.

"I think Jeff could be killing himself with some move on his warped mind," Brian said.

Jeff bounces off the ropes and gets those four individuals with a flip from the ring and onto the floor, the fans were cheering as those five individuals were down on the floor.

"What a somersault flip by Jeff as he takes down four people, including his own tag team partner," Mauro Ranallo said.

Then, Dwayne and Junior climb up to the top rope on the right corners. Dwayne was on the top right corner, while Junior was on the bottom right corner.

"Jeff isn't the only one taking a risk, Dwayne and Junior are up on the top rope," ProJared said.

As the five fighters got up, Dwayne and Junior jump off the top ropes and gets those five people with dives as the fans went ballistic for the moves.

"OH GOD," Brian screamed.

"Dwayne and Junior took out five people with dives, that leaves Hisako left standing," Mauro Ranallo said.

Dwayne and Junior get up as they walk around as they are between the top left and right corners this time.

"Dwayne and Junior are taking their time to get their energy back," ProJared said.

"Could be a risk with Hisako still standing," Brian said.

As they turn around, Hisako runs up and nails the pair with a suicide dive to the floor as the fans gave a loud ovation for Hisako.

"Suicide dive from Hisako and she takes out Dwayne and Junior," Mauro Ranallo said.

About seven seconds later, Hisako gets up and she re-enters the ring.

"Looks like Hisako is back into the ring," Brian said.

A few seconds later, Jeff re-enters the ring and is met with an elbow to the head by Hisako.

"Jeff got back into the ring and Hisako gets him down with an elbow to the head," ProJared said.

Before she could finish off Jeff, Nutkenz tags Hisako and now Nutkenz was in the match.

"Hisako didn't see Nutkenz tag her and now he is in the match," Mauro Ranallo said.

Nutkenz enters the ring as Hisako went back to her corner.

"And now Nutkenz is officially in the match," ProJared said.

Then, Nutkenz was just stomping away at Jeff repeatedly on his back.

"Nutkenz is just tenderizing Jeff's back with some brutal stomps," Brian said.

After about ten stomps, Nutkenz picks up Jeff and Jeff rakes Nutkenz in his eyes.

"Jeff raked Nutkenz in the eyes, blinding him at the moment," ProJared said.

"Which is legal in this kind of fatal four way match," Brian said.

Then, Jeff tags in Laughing Jack and Jack enters the ring, while Jeff heads to his corner.

"And now here comes Laughing Jack," Mauro Ranallo said.

Jack grabs Nutkenz by his ribs and gives him a release German suplex.

"Release German suplex on Nutkenz by Jack," ProJared said.

"What amazing distance by Jack on Nutkenz," Brian said.

Jack gets up and grabs Nutkenz's left leg, he then bends the leg in a brutal way that it was going the other way as Nutkenz screams in pain.

"Jack is trying to make Nutkenz submit," ProJared said.

"The way that Nutkenz's leg is bending, it might be enough to break it," Mauro Ranallo said.

After locking in the hold for twenty-one seconds, Junior runs up and nails an elbow onto the top of Jack's head, breaking off the hold.

"Junior breaks up the submission and the match continues on," Brian said.

Junior picks up Jack and was nailing several brutal kicks to the sides of Jack ribs.

"Junior is firing away with kicks to sides of Jack's ribs," ProJared said.

Suddenly, Jeff comes behind Junior and nails him with a tiger suplex.

"Jeff out of nowhere with a tiger suplex on Junior and saving Jack in the process," Mauro Ranallo said.

As Junior was down, Dwayne and Razor drag Jeff and Jack under the bottom ropes and start to get them with fists to the face.

"The Creepypastas got dragged to the outside by Dwayne and Razor and are getting their just desserts right now," Brian said.

With that going on, Nutkenz rolls near the bottom left corner of the ring and then Wendell tags Nutkenz and now Wendell was in the match.

"Wendell with a blind tag to Nutkenz and now Wendell is back in the match," Mauro Ranallo said.

Wendell enters the ring and then he runs up and gets Jack (who got thrown back into the ring) with a Canadian Destroyer, or what he calls the REKT Destroyer.

"REKT Destroyer on Jack, that has to be the end of the match," ProJared said.

Wendell then goes for the pin on Jack.

1...2...and then Razor breaks up the pin and starts to attack Wendell.

"Razor just broke up the pin and now Razor is just beating up Wendell now," Brian said.

Razor picks up Wendell and hits him with a series of punches.

"Now Razor is nailing punch after punch on Wendell," Mauro Ranallo said.

The third punch knocks Wendell near the ropes as Razor backs up a bit.

"That last punch just knock Wendell to the ropes," ProJared said.

"It could be a mistake for Razor to go after Wendell again," Brian said.

Razor runs towards Wendell but suddenly, Wendell gets Razor with a back body drop over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Wendell gets a back body drop on Razor and now he is on the ringside floor," Mauro Ranallo said.

Wendell looks over to see that Jack was starting to get up from that assault.

"Wendell sees that Jack is getting up and could be putting him down for good," Brian said.

Wendell then grabs Jack from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"Another German suplex this time from Wendell on Jack," Mauro Ranallo said.

Wendell stumbles back into his corner and Hisako tags him, meaning that she was now in the match.

"Hisako tags Wendell and now she is in the match," ProJared said.

Hisako then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Hisako climbs up to the top rope, it will be interesting if she hits a high flying move," Brian said.

She then jumps off and nails Jack with a 450 splash as the fans gave a loud standing ovation for that move.

"450 splash by Hisako on Jack," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Amazing how someone that is undead could perform that move," ProJared said.

Hisako then goes for the pin on Jack as Wendell nails a dropkick to Junior who got knocked off the apron.

"Here's the pin," Brian said.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a mix reaction for the result.

"Wendell and Hisako have done it," Mauro Ranallo said.

"These two are heading to the Fandom Royal Rumble Match," Brian said.

"Here's your winners, Wendell Ruckus and Hisako," Greg Hamilton said as the ref raised the arms of Wendell and Hisako.

"These two might have an easy match here at the pre-show, but the Fandom Royal Rumble will be on a whole another level," ProJared said.

"They were tag partners, now they are enemies when the rumble begins," Brian said.

Wendell and Hisako exit the ring and they head up the ramp and onto the stage.

"These two individuals might not have good numbers because every one else has gotten their numbers already," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Looks like the Fandom Royal Rumble will have some REKTs tonight," Wendell said to the camera as Wendell and Hisako just look on at their defeated opponents.

"Well that does it for the Fandom Royal Rumble II Pre-Show," ProJared said.

"For ProJared and Brian Zane, I'm Mauro Ranallo saying enjoy the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Mauro Ranallo said.

The last shot we see is Wendell and Hisako still celebrating their victory on the stage as the screen fades to black and thus ends the pre-show.

* * *

 **Well that ends our pre-show and the victors are Wendell Ruckus and Hisako, they will join the other entrants in the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble.**

 **Coming up next is the opening promo video for the FRRII, you don't want to miss it because it is all about the numbers.**


	3. The Numbers

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 3: The Numbers**

* * *

The promo begins with fireworks shooting off as footage from the previous Royal Rumbles (the first FRR and WWE Royal Rumbles) was shown as the narrator speaks.

 **"For thirty years, one event has captivated the wrestling world by storm."**

 _"It is now time for the Royal Rumble Match!"_

 **"A match were time is not on your side and gets unpredictable with each passing moment. It is the Royal Rumble Match!"**

More footage of previous Rumbles are shown as the narrator continues.

 **"The rules for the match. Two people start the match, when time passes by, another person enters the match by the number they drew. The only way to be eliminated, is to throw your opponent out of the ring and onto the floor. The last person left in the ring will win a huge cash prize."**

 _"He's done it, he's won the rumble."_

 **"How is this Fandom Royal Rumble so special, let's count the way it is."**

Footage of people from the first FRR is shown entering and fighting the match and with the number '60' in the corner.

 **"60, is the number of people that have currently competed in the rumble a who's who of favorites from all fandoms."**

Footage of the franchises that were represented in the rumble including Happy Tree Friends, Steven Universe, Total Drama, Mortal Kombat, and My Little Pony, with "43" in the corner.

 **"43, the number of fandoms that represented the Fandom Royal Rumble, everything from cartoons to video games, all walks of life have competed here."**

Then footage of Liv Rooney, Dawn, Lapis Lazuli, Twilight Sparkle, Amethyst, Sunset Shimmer, and other females are shown fighting with "18" in the corner.

 **"18, is the number of women that have competed in the rumble, they show that even girls can go up against the guys."**

Footage of Heather, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Justin, and Dawn entering and fighting are shown with "6" in the corner.

 **"6, is the number of characters from one fandom competing in the rumble, the most for one match and that fandom is Total Drama."**

Footage of The Angry Video Game Nerd eliminated Nick Burkhardt, Lumpy, Cyrax, Peter Griffin, Kramer, and Hugo are shown with "6" in the corner.

 **"6 is also the number of most eliminations in a rumble match and that belongs to The Angry Video Game Nerd."**

Footage of Rey Mysterio's rumble run from 2006 is shown with "62:12" in the corner.

 **"62 minutes and 12 seconds, is the time that Rey Mysterio has spent in the rumble a record at the time."**

Footage of Lapis Lazuli's rumble run from the first Fandom Royal Rumble is shown with "62:17" in the corner.

 **"But now a new person holds the record, it is Ocean Gem, Lapis Lazuli, with a time of 62 minutes and 17 seconds."**

Footage of Santino Marella's short run in the 2009 Royal Rumble is shown with "1.9" in the corner.

 **"1.9 seconds, since 2009 Santino Marella has held the shortest time in the rumble."**

Then footage of Kramer's short rumble run from the first FRR is shown with "1.7" in the corner.

 **"That was until the first Fandom Royal Rumble."**

Now footage of fighters from the previous Fandom Royal Rumble and newcomers that will compete in this rumble is shown.

 **"Tonight the rumble means everything, both the high and the lows, and with the prize of a million dollars on the line, it is every person for themselves in this all out war."**

 **"Eighty competitors, one winner, one huge prize. It is the Fandom Royal Rumble."**

 **("Monster" by Imagine Dragons plays)**

Then footage of highlights from previous rumbles is shown and footage from different fandoms is also shown as the music plays and the narrator speaks.

 **"The Fandom Royal Rumble, the one night of the year were people from all over the universe fight to settle who is the best of the group, they are strong, they are insane, they are deadly, they are warriors, and they are monsters."**

 _Ever since I could remember,_

 _Everything inside of me,_

 _Just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _I was never one for pretenders,_

 _Everything I tried to be,_

 _Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _That this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

The song continues as more footage from the first FRR is shown including Kai getting eliminated, Jason Voorhees slamming through a table, Lapis entering the rumble, Dan's hardcore moments, Xander's rumble run, Ruby Rose's kendo stick attacks, Dawn's spears, and Dawn winning the rumble by eliminating Lapis.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

 **"Eighty competitors, seventy-nine victims, one winner, get ready, because the Fandom Royal Rumble is on right now."**

The last footage we see is all the fighters ready in battle positions as two sides are shown about to go to the war, then the screen fades to black.

Soon, we zoom in to a bunch of signs outside the Chicago area.

 **"And now, The Extreme Brony presents."**

Then we stop onto a sign that say Royal Rumble on it. Then, the words "Fandom" and "II" were sprayed onto the sign and it was purple in colour.

 **"The Fandom Royal Rumble II!"**

* * *

Soon, we head to inside of Soldier Field where fireworks of blue, purple, and white were going off the stage (the stage was a variation of the 2007 One Night Stand stage but with "Fandom Royal Rumble II" on it). After seconds of the fireworks going on, they were soon stop as "Monster" by Imagine Dragons keeps playing to the cheering crowd.

We also get a shot of the ring with a purple-white-purple ring rope set, white ring mat, purple ring apron, purple barricades around the ringside area with "Fandom Royal Rumble II" on it, and purple commentator's tables.

We then get a shot of the 70,000 plus fans that were in attendance, the fans even brought signs like "I Came Here To See A Loud", "The Cheeto Will Be Redeemed", "Undertale Rules", "I Survived Freddy", and "Negan is Scum".

"Ladies and Gentlemen, live from Soldier Field in Chicago, Illinois, it is the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble. I'm Michael Cole, here with John Bradshaw Layfield and The Saviour of Misbehaviour, Corey Graves," Michael Cole said as the camera gets a shot of the three commentators sitting at their table.

"Yes sir Michael, the rumble is bigger and crazier than ever as eighty competitors from different fandoms will compete in the rumble for a million dollar cash prize," JBL said to Michael.

"Let's look at what we got, we have Dawn, Lapis Lazuli, Dipper Pines, Tyler James, Al Bundy, Owen, and several others returning. Plus we have newcomers like Yuya Sakaki, Tracer, Michael Myers, Charlie Kelly, Drake Parker, and Josh Nichols making their rumble debut," Corey Graves said.

"Enough of the talk, let's go to Justin Roberts, who is in the ring to explain the rules of the match," JBL said.

* * *

 **Well Fiction Rumble fans, the next chapter will be the start of the rumble and as always, the first two entrants will be revealed and the madness will get under way.**

 **Stay tuned because it will be awesome.**


	4. Let's Get Ready To Rumble

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 4: Let's Get Ready To Rumble**

* * *

The crowd was soon quiet down as former WWE ring announcer, Justin Roberts, was ready to explain the rules of this match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble match," Justin Roberts said as the crowd gave a loud ovation because they were ready for this match, but it quiet down soon after.

"Here are the rules. Earlier, all eighty participants have drew a number at random. In just a moment, the individuals that drew number one and number two will enter the ring and the match will begin, and every two minutes there after, another individual will enter the match based on the number that they drew. In the rumble, it is every man, woman, and thing for themselves. Elimination occurs when a person is thrown over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor. The last person left in the ring after all eighty entrants have entered, will be the winner and receive a prize of one million dollars," Justin Roberts said as fans gave a really loud ovation for the cash prize, but it was quiet soon after.

"And now, here's the individual that drew number one," Justin Roberts said.

The crowd looks to the stage to see who will coming out to start the match.

"Wonder who is the unfortunate soul that got number one," JBL said.

"Whoever it is will have to be in the ring for over two and a half hours to make it to entrant eighty," Michael Cole said.

 **("The Rising Sun" by CFO$ plays)**

After seconds of waiting, the lights turn off and suddenly the sound of a electric guitar and violin mixture started to play as the fans gave a decent ovation to this, they all thought that Shinsuke Nakamura was going to enter.

"Oh yeah, we are getting the crowd pumped up," Corey Graves said.

"Strong style has been invaded at the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

Soon these strobe lights appear on the stage as the next entrant walks on the stage just moving their arms to the beat.

"Whoever the individual is, they are ready for war," JBL said.

Then, the lights turn back on and the next entrant was revealed to a great ovation from the fans.

"Introducing the individual that drew number one, from Royal Woods, Michigan, representing The Loud Family, Luna Loud," Justin Roberts said.

 **Entrant #1: Luna Loud (The Loud House)**

"Did anyone expect this," JBL asked.

"I don't think anyone did," Michael Cole said.

"Our first entrant is Luna Loud from Nickelodeon's newest animated hit, The Loud House," Corey Graves said.

Luna walks down the entrance way, moving her arms to the music as the fans keep singing the entrance theme.

"It appears that Luna has spent way too much time with Shinsuke Nakamura," JBL said.

Luna had on a special outfit for this occasion. She had on a purple muscle shirt that said "The Loud of Strong Style" on it, a purple jacket (similar to the one Shinsuke wears) over top of that, purple skin tight pants, and purple wrestling boots.

"Her look is definitely unique, fits her rocker personality quite well," Corey Graves said.

Luna walks around the ringside area giving high fives to the fans and then she heads to where her siblings were sitting as they were amped up to see their sister in the match.

"There are eleven kids in the Loud family, but it will be Luna that will represent them tonight," Michael Cole said.

"Dealing with her siblings everyday will give Luna an edge in the match," Corey Graves said.

Luna continues to walk around the ringside area and soon she steps onto the ring apron.

"Hopefully Luna will be serious when the match starts," JBL said.

Luna then arches her back like Shinsuke as the fans keep cheering for the rock n' roll Loud sister.

"It seems the fans have a favorite to win this large rumble," Michael Cole said.

Luna then enters the ring and heads to the top right corner of the ring as her music lowered and cheers died down.

"Luna could have a chance of winning, Xander entered at number one last year and manage to last over fifty minutes in the match," JBL said.

"We will see if Luna could do better," Michael Cole said.

Luna then took off her jacket and hands it to one of the refs.

"There's gonna be a fight tonight," Luna said to the cameraman.

"Now the question is who got number two," Corey Graves asked.

The fans wait anxiously and then they see a huge throne at the entrance way with a big diamond with four separate colors (yellow, blue, white, and pink) on it.

"What's with the throne, are we back in the medieval period," JBL asked.

Soon they see that someone was sitting on the throne and it was one of the owners of WWE, Stephanie McMahon, as the fans gave some really loud boos to Steph.

"Great, Stephanie is here, I thought things couldn't get any worse," Corey Graves said.

"No idea why she is here at the Fandom Royal Rumble II," Michael Cole said.

Stephanie had a microphone in her hand and was about to speak.

"Long ago, the universe was just a vast expansion of stars and planets, one of those planets was Earth. Earth was going to be part of a futuristic evolution by one authority besides the one in WWE. That authority was The Diamond Authority," Stephanie said as the fans gave a mix reaction.

"I don't want to hear about those diamonds, especially how they corrupt anyone against Homeworld," Corey Graves said.

"But, it all got ruined by The Crystal Gems and their leader, Rose Quartz," Stephanie said as the fans start to boo Stephanie.

"I think these fans don't want to hear Steph bad mouth The Crystal Gems," Michael Cole said.

"Rose is not a B+ player, she is a C- player who should have been shattered a long time ago," Stephanie said as the fans chant "shut the f**k up" at Steph.

"Man that is a non-PG chant that I ever heard of," JBL said.

"Well tonight this show is TV-14 so this is fine," Corey Graves said.

"But now Homeworld will dominate and win this pathetic rumble. I was lucky enough to heal this gem and now she is at 100% and ready to stomp everyone until they are broken like her diamond," Stephanie said as the fans start to cheer a bit.

"Wait, is she talking about you know who," Michael Cole said.

"So without further ado, here's the gem that will win the second Fandom Royal Rumble," Stephanie said as she walked off the throne and looked to the stage.

"I wonder if Luna is prepared to fight this gem," Corey Graves said.

The fans wait and after several seconds, the music start to play.

 **("The Game" by Motörhead plays)**

"Oh yeah, it is time to play the game," JBL said.

With the sound of Motörhead playing throughout the stadium, out first came the C.O.O of WWE, Triple H, along with him was this eight foot tall being with tangerine skin, orange markings, and long white hair.

"Introducing the individual that drew number two, from the Beta Kindergarten, now residing on Homeworld, standing at eight feet tall, weighing over three hundred pounds, Jasper," Justin Roberts said.

 **Entrant #2: Jasper (Steven Universe)**

"I think Luna could end up being killed within the first two minutes," Michael Cole said.

"That could be right because the second entrant is the vicious Quartz soldier, Jasper," Corey Graves said.

Jasper stood at the stage as the fans gave a very mix reaction to Jasper, some fans love the big buff Cheeto puff and her tragic backstory involving her original diamond, Pink Diamond, while others hated her for what she did to Lapis Lazuli, Steven Universe, and The Crystal Gems.

"Last time we saw Jasper she was a corrupted gem mammoth who got poof and bubbled," JBL said.

"I guess Stephanie stole the bubble from the temple, took the gem to the fountain, and now Jasper is at 100% uncorrupted," Corey Graves said.

Jasper soon walk down the entrance way as Luna looked on, a bit scared knowing she would have to spend the first two minutes with this behemoth of a gem.

"Jasper is the height of Giant Gonzalez, with the strength of Brock Lesnar, and the speed of Sami Zayn, she could have a high chance of winning the rumble," JBL said.

"But there has been a few big wrestlers that have won the Royal Rumble. Big John Studd in 1989 and Yokozuna in 1993, so she could be the third big person to win a rumble," Michael Cole said.

Jasper soon reaches the ringside area and then she gets up on the apron of the ring.

"The only thing I could say is the Loud family might have one less kid after the rumble," Corey Graves said.

After about twelve seconds, Jasper spits out water into the air as Luna was getting even more frightened that she was going up against someone that could be Homeworld's version of Triple H.

"Luna might have a panic attack because of dealing with this monster," JBL said.

"Jaspers get the job done and they don't care what gets in their way," Corey Graves said.

Jasper soon enters the ring and stands near the bottom left corner of the ring as the music lowered and the reaction died down.

"Get a will ready because Luna is about to get murdered," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Triple H and Stephanie leave to the backstage area so they can watch the rumble match.

"And The Authority has left ringside, they don't want to be part of this insane rumble," Corey Graves said.

Then, Luna and Jasper stood face to face in the middle of the ring as Justin Roberts left the ring.

"Look at the size difference between them, Luna is like a worm and Jasper is like a grizzly bear, not a good situation for Luna Loud," JBL said.

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the rumble begins and at the ringside was four referees (Charles Robinson, Mike Chioda, Shawn Bennett, and Drake Wuertz), they were there to make sure they see a wrestler having their feet touch the floor and to make sure they are out of the match.

"And here we go, the second Fandom Royal Rumble match has officially begun," Michael Cole said.

After about ten seconds, Luna starts to punch Jasper in the chest repeatedly, but it had no effect on Jasper.

"Big mistake for Luna," JBL said.

"Punching Jasper is like punching a wall," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Jasper grabs Luna by the neck and sets her into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Oh, Jasper just threw Luna right into the corner," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then throws Luna to the other side of the ring.

"Jasper just launches Luna to the other side of the ring," Corey Graves said.

"Luna was like a ragdoll flying through the air," JBL said.

Luna gets up and then she nails a dropkick on Jasper, which had no effect on Jasper yet again.

"A dropkick on Jasper and yet again Jasper doesn't even flinch," Corey Graves said.

As Luna gets up, Jasper nails a big boot to the chest of Luna that sends her to the ropes.

"Boot to the chest of Luna by Jasper," Michael Cole said.

When Luna bounced off the ropes, Jasper drops her with a spinebuster as the fans boo Jasper for the move.

"And now a spinebuster on Luna," Corey Graves said.

"The ring just shook from the impact," JBL said.

Jasper then drags Luna to the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Jasper is now dragging Luna to another part of the ring," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jasper steps onto Luna's head as the Loud siblings look on in horror, even Lincoln was covering Lily's eyes so she doesn't see this.

"Jasper is now stepping on Luna's head," Corey Graves said.

"And right in front of the Loud kids, Jasper is showing no remorse for anyone here tonight," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds, Jasper got off of Luna as the fans were just booing the living hell out of Jasper.

"Well, I guess Jasper is not a fan favorite here tonight," JBL said.

"I get what I want," Jasper said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Jasper picks up Luna yet again.

"Come on Jasper stop, Luna has been through enough," Michael Cole said to Jasper.

Jasper then lifts up Luna and gets her with an almost ring shattering jackknife powerbomb.

"A jackknife powerbomb, Luna might have been broken into pieces after that," Corey Graves said.

"Jasper doesn't want to eliminate Luna, she wants to hurt her," JBL said.

It takes almost fifteen seconds for Luna to get up and then Jasper takes her down with a running boot to the face.

"Running boot and Luna nearly had her teeth broke out of her mouth," Michael Cole said.

Jasper picks up Luna yet again and gets her in a gorilla press position.

"Jasper now lifts up Luna and look how high Luna is from the mat," JBL said.

She walks around lifting up Luna for seventeen seconds and then she drops her with a gorilla press slam.

"Gorilla press slam on Luna," Michael Cole said.

"It was even worse considering Luna got dropped from ten feet high," Corey Graves said.

Soon, Jasper looks at the stage to see that the rumble clock was ticking down, which means the third entrant was on their way.

"Our third entrant is about to make their way to the ring," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Soon, this dark orchestral music starts to play and a few seconds later, the fans gave a huge pop of cheers for the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #3: Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead)**

"OH MY GOD," JBL screamed in shock.

"IT'S DARYL DIXON, DARYL DIXON IS IN THE FANDOM ROYAL RUMBLE," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"The Walking Dead's main hunter is entrant three," Corey Graves said.

Daryl started to walk down the entrance way, but he wasn't alone. In his hand was his signature crossbow as Jasper looked pretty pissed off at Daryl being here.

"I think Jasper might be in trouble considering that Daryl has killed dozens of walkers over the years," Michael Cole said.

Suddenly, the refs hold Daryl back because they don't want him to bring that crossbow to the ring.

"The refs don't want Daryl to bring that crossbow into the ring," JBL said.

"Yeah, they don't want anyone killed here at Fandom Royal Rumble II," Corey Graves said.

Daryl then drops the crossbow and looks under the ring apron.

"Daryl drops his signature weapon and is looking for something else," Michael Cole said.

"There are no disqualifications in this rumble, so it is legal," JBL said.

Then, Daryl pulls out a sledgehammer as Jasper was about to grab Daryl by his hair.

"Oh my, Daryl has an equalizer and that is a sledgehammer," Corey Graves said.

But suddenly, Daryl nails Jasper in the face with the sledgehammer, lucky it didn't crack Jasper's gem.

"Daryl nails Jasper in the face with that sledgehammer," Michael Cole said.

"If it cracks Jasper's gem, then you would see the effects to the body of that cracked gem," Corey Graves said.

Daryl then enters the ring with the weapon in hand.

"Now Daryl has entered the ring," JBL said.

Jasper runs at Daryl, but Daryl nails Jasper in the knee with the weapon and taking Jasper down.

"Jasper tried to take out Daryl, but Daryl strikes back by hitting Jasper in the knee with that sledgehammer," Michael Cole said.

Suddenly, Daryl begins to nail Jasper with the sledgehammer repeatedly over and over again.

"Daryl is going crazy with that sledgehammer," JBL said.

"It might be a good idea for Daryl, Jasper is big and strong and weaken her with that sledgehammer would make it easier to eliminate her," Corey Graves said.

He nails Jasper thirty times and then he hands the hammer to Luna (who had gotten back up).

"Oh my, I think Daryl wants Luna to join in on the fun as well," Michael Cole said.

"Could be revenge for how Jasper treated Luna early on," Corey Graves said.

Luna raises the hammer up and strikes Jasper in the back with it, breaking the hammer in half.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"Did you see the hammer break in two, Luna must have amazing strength to do that," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Luna starts to climb up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Luna is now climbing up the ropes," Michael Cole said.

She then stands ready to hit a high flying move on Jasper.

"Luna is up top, ready to fly like a rock star," Corey Graves said.

"STAGE DIVE," Luna shouted as she jumped off and nails Jasper with a splash.

"Top rope splash on Jasper from Luna," JBL said.

As soon as Luna got up, she stood face to face with Daryl.

"This is going to be interesting," Michael Cole said.

"Luna versus Daryl, this might turn out bad," JBL said.

After ten seconds, Luna and Daryl begin to trade back and forth shots to each other.

"Daryl and Luna are now trading fists to each other, bad idea for Luna to punch a walker killer," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Luna knees Daryl in the ribs and gives him a hip toss.

"Luna with a knee followed by a hip toss onto Daryl," JBL said.

Luna then gets Daryl with a leg drop to the face.

"Now a leg drop on Daryl, Luna has gotten her focus back after the punishment she received from Jasper," Michael Cole said.

Luna gets up, she then runs to Jasper, and gets her with a running shooting star press.

"Shooting star press from Luna, what grace from the aspiring rock star," Corey Graves said.

Luna then starts to punch Jasper in the face over and over again, Luna was getting her revenge on Jasper.

"Luna is punching away at Jasper, she might wake the stunned brute," Michael Cole said.

After seven punches, Luna looks to the stage to see that the rumble clock was starting to tick down, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Clock is ticking down and entrant four is on their way," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #4: Bud Bundy (Married...With Children)**

Soon, "Basic Thugonomics" by John Cena starts to play as Bud Bundy appeared on the stage. Bud was dressed up as his other persona, Grandmaster B, as the fans gave a standing ovation because Bud was from Chicago.

"Great, we have a John Cena wannabe here," JBL complained.

"Here's the boy of the Bundy family, Bud Bundy, entering at number four," Michael Cole said.

"Considering Bud is from Chicago, he has a hometown advantage here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Bud then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then gets Daryl with a diving shoulder block.

"Shoulder block on Daryl," Michael Cole said.

Bud gets back up and nails a diving shoulder block on Luna.

"Now Luna gets hit with a shoulder block from Bud," Corey Graves said.

Bud gets up again and this time he nails a spin out powerbomb on Daryl, taking him down.

"Spin out powerbomb from Bud on Daryl," Michael Cole said.

"If Bud wins, it will be the darkest day in wrestling," JBL said.

Bud raises his hand in the air and then he does "you can't see me" on Daryl.

"Daryl can't see Bud," Michael Cole said.

Bud then bounces off the ropes and then he nails the five knuckle shuffle on Daryl.

"Bud with the five knuckle shuffle right on Daryl's face," Corey Graves said.

Bud gets up and gets Luna in a fireman's carry position.

"Bud has Luna on his shoulders," Michael Cole said.

"Could be setting her up for the A.A," Corey Graves said.

Bud then gets Luna with an attitude adjustment, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Attitude Adjustment and Luna is flat on her back," Michael Cole said.

Bud gets up and grabs Jasper, he then gets her in a S.T.F as the fans keep cheering for the son of Al Bundy.

"Bud has the S.T.F on Jasper," Corey Graves said.

"This John Cena wannabe has the nerve to do that to a gem warrior," JBL said.

Bud locks in the hold for twenty seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out.

"Bud is still locking the S.T.F on Jasper," Michael Cole said.

Then, Bud and Daryl grab Jasper by her arms and they got her up onto her knees.

"It seems that Bud and Daryl are trying to get Jasper back up," JBL said.

Luna manages to get up and was ready to hit a big move on Jasper.

"I think they want Luna to strike back at Jasper," Michael Cole said.

"She's about to channel her inner Shinsuke Nakamura," Corey Graves said.

Luna runs up and nails Jasper with kinshasa to the face.

"Kinshasa," Corey Graves said in an excited mood.

"Jasper just nearly had her gem cracked from Luna's knee," JBL said.

As Luna got up, Bud and Daryl go from behind and give Luna a double back suplex.

"Luna got attacked from behind and gets hit with a double back suplex from Daryl and Bud," Michael Cole said.

As Daryl and Bud got up, Bud starts to nail Daryl with a series of forearms to the face.

"The teamwork didn't last long as Bud is nailing Daryl with forearms," JBL said.

After ten forearms, Bud nails Daryl with a DDT.

"And DDT from Bud and Daryl is face down on the mat," Michael Cole said.

"Bud is the only person left standing," Corey Graves said.

It takes six seconds for someone to get up and that person was Luna.

"I think Bud should focus cause Luna is on her feet," JBL said.

Luna then nails Bud with a kick to the side of the head.

"Luna with a kick right to the side of Bud's head," Michael Cole said.

Luna then goes behind Bud and gets him with a release German suplex.

"Luna with a German suplex on Bud," Corey Graves said.

"Mick Swagger would be very proud of Luna right now," JBL said.

Luna then goes to Daryl and starts to nail multiple elbows to Daryl's skull.

"Luna is now striking elbows to Daryl's skull," Michael Cole said.

"I guess Luna learn to fight by being in the mosh pit too long," Corey Graves said.

After ten elbows, Luna sees the rumble clock ticking down, meaning another entrant was about to appear.

"Who's the fifth entrant in the match," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #5: Charlie Kelly (It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the janitor and former Paddy's co-owner, Charlie Kelly, who had a USA flag bandana wrapped around his head as the fans gave a lukewarm reception for him.

"Looks like it is sunny here in Chicago," JBL said.

"From FX's popular sitcom, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, it's Charlie Kelly, entering at number five," Corey Graves said.

Charlie then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, suddenly he was surrounded by Luna, Daryl, and Bud.

"Could be a bad idea for Charlie to enter the rumble now," JBL said.

After seven seconds, Charlie had an idea on his mind.

"Wait, is Charlie going to talk his way out of this," Michael Cole asked.

"Probably it is the glue getting to his head," JBL said.

"Come on, let's beat down that Cheeto puff," Charlie said to the others as they look at the downed gem warrior, Jasper.

"I think Jasper might ended up being ganged up by these weirdos," JBL said.

Then, the four fighters begin to stomp away at Jasper, not knowing it was going to be a mistake for them.

"Look at this four on one mugging," Michael Cole said.

"It is like The Shield or World Wide Underground destroying the competition," Corey Graves said.

After ten seconds of stomping, Jasper uses her incredible strength to push the four fighters away like sand bags as Jasper stood on her own two feet.

"Look at the massive strength of Jasper," JBL said.

"It was a big freaking mistake to stomp on Jasper like that," Corey Graves said.

"Good, some competition," Jasper said as she summoned her infamous crash helmet.

"Oh no, not that helmet," Michael Cole said in horror.

"That crash helmet is strong as hell and it took one headbutt from that helmet to poof Amethyst," Corey Graves said.

Then, Jasper nails a knockout punch to Bud.

"Jasper with a brutal knockout punch onto Bud," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then grabs Daryl by the neck and gives him a chokeslam.

"Jasper with a chokeslam on Daryl and Daryl could have some broken ribs," JBL said.

Jasper then nails the brogue kick to Charlie, the move nearly knocked Charlie's head off.

"A brogue kick now onto Charlie," Michael Cole said.

"The kick nearly decapitated Charlie's head off his body," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then sees Luna slowly getting up and Jasper had this sadistic looking smile on her face.

"Oh boy, when Jasper is smiling you know she has something sick on her mind," Michael Cole said.

"You saw the cruel actions she did to Steven Universe and Amethyst, wonder what she will do to Luna," JBL asked.

As Luna turns around, Jasper headbutts Luna, taking her down and Luna was kicking and holding her head from the impact of the crash helmet assisted headbutt as the fans boo Jasper like crazy.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in horror.

"Luna took a helmet assisted headbutt right to the skull," JBL said.

"Luna is just in some massive pain thanks to that helmet assisted headbutt," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Jasper demanded some real competition.

"I don't think Jasper wants these normal people, she wants real monsters to fight," JBL said.

"Is there anyone that can stand a chance of fighting me," Jasper asked.

Suddenly, a huge bearded man jumped over the barricade and he entered the ring, that man was Braun Strowman.

"What the hell, it's Braun Strowman," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Braun is not an entrant in this match, but he wants a piece of Jasper," JBL said.

"If anyone could take down Braun, it is Jasper," Corey Graves said.

Then, Braun and Jasper start to trade back and forth shots to the face.

"Look at this, it is like two tanks fighting it out in an war zone," JBL said.

Fifteen seconds later, Jasper gets Braun with a release German suplex.

"Well, Jasper won that bout as she got Braun with a German suplex," Corey Graves said.

As Braun got up, Jasper runs up and nails Braun with this amped version of the clothesline from hell.

"Did you see that clothesline," Michael Cole asked.

"That makes my clothesline from hell look weak by comparison," JBL said.

Jasper picks up Braun and tosses him out of the ring.

"And there goes Braun," Michael Cole said.

"Well there was one person that can take down Braun and that person was Jasper," Corey Graves said.

As Braun left the ringside area, Jasper picks up Bud and Charlie and grabs them by their necks.

"Oh no, it looks like Bud and Charlie are about to be sent to the ninth circle of hell by Jasper," JBL said.

Soon, Jasper lifts Bud and Charlie in the air and gets them with a earth shattering double chokeslam as the fans still boo Jasper for her attacks.

"And Jasper with a double chokeslam on Bud and Charlie," Michael Cole said.

"I can't hear you, these fans are showing us that they don't love Jasper here," Corey Graves said to Michael Cole.

Jasper picks up Luna by her head and yells at her face.

"Oh great, please don't tell me she is going to break Luna like a gem," Michael Cole asked.

"DON'T F**K WITH ME," Jasper shouted at Luna as she sets Luna down, who was still stunned from that brutal attack.

"Finally, some compassion from Jasper," JBL said.

"I think Jasper is letting Luna heal so she can beat on her again," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then sees the rumble clock ticking down as the next entrant was on their way.

"Jasper is ready for another fight because entrant six is on their way," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Boy this rumble is becoming very vicious simply because of Jasper and her show no mercy attitude. This is only the beginning as seventy-five other entrants will be entering this insane and intense rumble and things will get more interesting in the coming chapters. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 5**

 **Entries still left: 75**

 **People in the ring: 5**

 **Eliminated competitors: None, at least at the moment.**

 **People still in the match: Luna Loud, Jasper, Daryl Dixon, Bud Bundy, and Charlie Kelly.**

 **Will the next entrant be able to stop Jasper?**

 **Why did Luna quote a Danko Jones song?**

 **And how can I get one of those golden Aztec medallions?**

 **Tune in to the next chapter to see the answers to some of these questions.**

 **Also, enjoy the WWE weekend double feature.**


	5. Undertales and a Overwatch

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 5: Undertales and a Overwatch**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as the fans start to count down for the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #6: Chucky (Child's Play)**

Soon, this metal music starts to play as the evil Good Guy doll, Chucky, jumps over the barricade as the fans gave him a mix reaction (but it was mostly cheers).

"Look who's back," JBL said.

"From the first Fandom Royal Rumble, it is horror icon, Chucky, entering at number six," Corey Graves said.

"He manage to make it to the final ten the first time, now he will have to be in the ring for over two and a half hours to win it," Michael Cole said.

Chucky soon enters the ring and gives Jasper (who still had on her helmet) a hurricanrana, which sends Jasper dangling on the middle ropes.

"Hurricanrana and Jasper is dangling on the middle ropes," Corey Graves said.

Chucky then nails dropkicks to Luna Loud, Daryl Dixon, Bud Bundy, and Charlie Kelly, taking them all down again.

"Chucky with dropkicks to the other four entrants in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"Chucky shouldn't waste his energy, he needs to save it for the rest of the match," JBL said.

Chucky then gets Bud in a sleeper hold as Bud was struggling to get out of it.

"Chucky with a sleeper hold on Bud," JBL said.

"Bud's consciousness is fading away by the second," Corey Graves said.

Chucky locks in the hold for twenty seconds and then Bud walks backwards and Chucky hits his back into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Chucky just got driven into the corner by Bud," Michael Cole said.

The impact causes Chucky to let go of Bud and he was leaning against the corner.

"Bud's move caused Chucky to let go of Bud," Corey Graves said,

Bud then runs towards Chucky, but Chucky nails Bud in the face with a boot.

"Bud try to get Chucky, but Chucky got Bud with a boot to the face," JBL said.

Chucky then tries to get Bud over the top rope, but Bud had a strong grasp onto the top rope.

"Chucky is now trying to eliminate Bud here," Michael Cole said.

"Hey Chucky can do it, his strength is the same as a human male," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Chucky gave up on the elimination attempt.

"It didn't work as Bud survived Chucky's elimination attempt," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Jasper gets up and traps Luna in the top right corner of the ring.

"Oh no, Jasper has gotten Luna again and she has her in the corner," Michael Cole said.

"Something tells me that this is going to be loud and it is going to hurt," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then "shh" the crowd and then she nails a loud and really hard slap to the chest of Luna.

"What a hard slap to the chest of Luna Loud," Corey Graves said.

"I'm surprised her rib cage didn't get crushed from the impact," Michael Cole said.

The impact cause Luna to fell on her knees and hold her chest in pain.

"From the look on Luna's state, it looks like she is suffering a heart attack," JBL said.

"That was way too soon JBL," Michael Cole said to JBL.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Daryl begins to stomp a mud hole on the chest of Charlie.

"Daryl is stomping away on Charlie," Corey Graves said.

"Daryl probably was a fan of WWE before the zombie apocalypse happened," JBL said.

After stomping on Charlie fifteen times, Daryl moves out of the way for some reason.

"Daryl is now moving out of the way after stomping on Charlie like he is a mat," Michael Cole said.

Then suddenly, Jasper runs up and gets Charlie with a brutal cannonball senton as the fans gave a little ovation for the move.

"Cannonball senton on Charlie from Jasper," JBL said.

"I think Jasper did that move way better than Kevin Owens," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Chucky and Daryl were trying to get Bud over the top rope, but again with very little luck.

"Bud is in danger here as Daryl and Chucky are trying to eliminate him from the match," Michael Cole said.

"Could this be the end of the road for Grandmaster B," Corey Graves asked.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Bud uses his feet to shove Daryl and Chucky out of the way.

"Bud with some amazing strength as he shoves away Chucky and Daryl," Michael Cole said.

Then, Bud runs up and takes down Chucky and Daryl with a jumping double clothesline.

"Double jumping clothesline from Bud and he takes down Chucky and Daryl," Corey Graves said.

As Bud got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means the next entrant was on their way.

"Our next entrant is ready to come out right now," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _The Simpsons._**

 **Entrant #7: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

The Simpsons theme started to play as Homer Simpson comes out of the stage as the fans gave him a lukewarm response.

"And here's another entrant from the last Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Homer Simpson is entrant seven in the rumble, a very bad spot compared to number 40 from last year," Corey Graves said.

Homer then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Homer lasted a little bit over two minutes last time before he got eliminated by The Sailor Soldiers," JBL said.

"Hope he does better this time around," Corey Graves said.

Homer then starts to nail headbutts to Chucky, Luna, Daryl, Bud, and Charlie as the fans keep cheering for Homer.

"Homer with headbutts to a majority of the fighters in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"Homer is off to a fast start taking down some of his competition," JBL said.

Homer turns around and he goes face to face with Jasper.

"Oh god, I think Homer could be in a world of hurt caused by Jasper," Corey Graves said.

Homer tries to hit Jasper in the chest, but the punch ended up hurting Homer's hand.

"Well that punch did more to hurt Homer than Jasper," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then nails Homer with a vicious lariat, taking him down.

"Lariat by Jasper and Homer could meet an early end here," JBL said.

Jasper then picks up Homer by the neck and lifts him up in the air.

"Oh no, Jasper has Homer by the neck," Michael Cole said.

"This could be worse than the punishment he received last time," Corey Graves said.

After five seconds, Jasper drops Homer with a brutal chokebomb.

"Chokebomb and Homer might be broken," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Daryl was dealing out punches to the face of Chucky.

"Daryl is punching away at Chucky's face," Corey Graves said.

"At least Chucky is relieved that he's not a walker being punched to death," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Daryl lifts Chucky upside down and then he gives him a piledriver.

"Piledriver and Chucky got spiked," JBL said.

In the top left corner of the ring, Luna was dealing out these really hard kicks to the chest of Bud.

"Luna with kicks right onto Bud," Michael Cole said.

"Those kicks is liking getting hit by Shinsuke Nakamura and Kota Ibushi at the same time," Corey Graves said.

She nails ten kicks to Bud, but then Bud grabs Luna by her legs and sends her face first into the post.

"Bud has enough and just sent Luna face first into that post," JBL said.

Luna stumbles backwards and then Jasper grabs her by her waist and gives her a release German suplex.

"What a German suplex, Luna almost got shot out of the ring like a javelin at the Olympics," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then gets up and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out.

"It is clear that Jasper is back on track to win the match," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile in the bottom right corner of the ring, Charlie was now delivering forearms to the lower back of Homer.

"Look at Charlie wearing down Homer with forearms to his back," JBL said.

"Homer has some back problems right now, so this could effect him later on," Michael Cole said.

After ten forearms, Charlie grabs Homer by the neck and gives him a neckbreaker.

"A neckbreaker on Homer from the dim-witted Charlie," Corey Graves said.

Daryl hooks Luna's arm around his neck, he lifts her up, and after a few seconds, he gives her a fisherman suplex.

"Daryl gets Luna with a fisherman suplex," JBL said.

Daryl gets up, grabs Homer from behind, and gets him with a tiger suplex.

"Now Homer gets Charlie with a tiger suplex," Michael Cole said.

Daryl then gets up again and starts to cross the legs and arms of Homer, sort of like what Jack Gallagher does to his opponent.

"What is Daryl doing," JBL asked.

"I think he has studied on Jack Gallagher's wrestling techniques," Corey Graves said.

After he twist up Homer, Daryl kicks Homer hard in the back with his foot.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt from Homer's point of view," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Bud nails Chucky a fist to the side of Chucky's face.

"Bud with a right hand to Chucky," Michael Cole said.

"Chucky almost lost a few of his teeth from that move," Corey Graves said.

Then, Bud lifts up Chucky in a fireman's carry position, looking for an A.A.

"Oh, I think Bud is looking to drop Chucky with an Attitude Adjustment," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Bud drops Chucky with the Attitude Adjustment.

"A.A on Chucky from Grandmaster B," Corey Graves said.

As Bud got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down, meaning the next entrant was on their way.

"Bud is in a lot of trouble because entrant eight is on their way," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Soon, "Phenomenal" by CFO$ starts to play as this individual wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up and black shorts appeared on the stage.

"Okay is AJ in this rumble," Michael Cole asked.

"He shouldn't be, it is for fandom characters only," Corey Graves said to Michael.

Then, there was a message on the Titantron that said "I...AM...UNDERTALE" on it.

"Well I guess we know what fandom is represented next," JBL said.

After the fireworks went off, a few seconds past then the individual lowered the hoodie and the fans were in a frenzy for the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #8: Sans (Undertale)**

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"It's Sans, Undertale's pun loving skeleton is entrant eight," Corey Graves said.

Sans then walks down the entrance way as the rest of the fighters look in awe to see that pun-y skeleton was competing in the match.

"It seems everyone wasn't ready for the pun-nomenal, Sans," Corey Graves said.

"I think Sans won't last a minute in the rumble," JBL said.

Soon, Sans makes it to the ringside area and then he steps onto the ring apron.

"Sans steps onto the ring apron," Michael Cole said.

Sans then jumps onto the top rope and then he jumps off, trying to get the phenomenal forearm on Jasper.

"Jasper could get hit with a phenomenal forearm from Sans," Corey Graves said.

But unfortunately, Jasper moves out of the way and Bud gets hit with the forearm instead.

"Oops," JBL said.

"Bud ends up getting hit by Sans and that forearm," Michael Cole said.

As Bud was disoriented, Charlie and Daryl grab Bud from behind and they throw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Bud to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"There goes Bud, he's the first person eliminated from the match," Corey Graves said.

 **1st Elimination: Bud Bundy; Eliminated by: Charlie Kelly and Daryl Dixon; Duration-8:36**

As Bud left the ringside area, Sans nails Chucky with a Pele kick.

"Chucky gets nailed by Sans and that Pele kick," JBL said.

Sans gets up and nails Homer with a Pele kick.

"Pele kick to Homer by Sans," Michael Cole said.

Sans gets back up again and kicks Luna in the ribs, then he lifts her upside down.

"Sans has Luna upside down, this could be the Styles Clash," Corey Graves said.

Sans then gets Luna with the Styles Clash (or should I say, Sans Clash).

"Styles Clash on Luna," Michael Cole said.

"I can't believe Luna is still in the match after all the pain and punishment she has suffered," JBL said.

Sans gets up and he tries to get both Charlie and Daryl over the ropes, but yet their feet were only about four inches off the ground.

"Sans is trying to pull double duty and trying to eliminate Charlie and Daryl," Michael Cole said.

"I think it is a big mistake for Sans to try and do that," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 57 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Daryl and Charlie gave Sans a double headbutt, freeing them from Sans.

"Sans gets hit with a double headbutt and Charlie and Daryl are safe at the moment," JBL said.

As Sans got back up, Jasper takes him down with a running boot to the face.

"Sans gets hit with a running boot from Jasper, that would jumble Sans' brain," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then crosses Sans' legs and bends them in this arc, getting Sans with a hybrid version of the sharpshooter and the calf crusher.

"What would a person call that move," JBL asked.

"I would call it total pain because no human would be able to walk after this move," Corey Graves said to JBL.

This move lasts for twenty seconds as Jasper let's go of Sans and Sans was holding his legs in pain.

"It looks like Sans might be out much sooner because of that move from Jasper," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then hits Daryl and Charlie with back and forth punches to the face.

"Jasper is just punching away at Daryl and Charlie," Corey Graves said.

"It looks like a human pinball machine with Jasper being the flippers and Daryl and Charlie are the balls," JBL said.

She nails five punches each to Charlie and Daryl, she then hooks one of Charlie's arms and one of Daryl's arm around her neck, then she lifts them up in the air.

"That is amazing, Jasper lifts up two guys at the same time," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, she drops both guys with a double suplex.

"Double suplex, Jasper has been almost unstoppable despite taking some minor punishment," JBL said.

As soon as Jasper got back up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to come down.

"Entrant nine is about to face the might of Jasper in a few seconds," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #9: Damien Walters**

As the buzzer went off, out came the YouTube parkour master, Damien Walters. Damien had on this grey hoodie and black pants as the fans gave him a great ovation.

"The high flying insanity is about to kick into overdrive," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant nine is Damien Walters, YouTube's resident parkour expert," Corey Graves said.

Damien then takes off his hoodie and sprints down the entrance way.

"Damien's speed could play a factor in this match," JBL said.

Damien then enters the ring and ducks an incoming double clothesline from Sans and Chucky.

"Damien ducks a double clothesline from Chucky and Sans," Michael Cole said.

Then Damien handstands off the ropes and nails this double handspring dropkick to Sans and Chucky.

"Double handspring dropkick from Damien," Michael Cole said.

"I have never seen a move like that before," Corey Graves said.

Damien gets up and jumps on Jasper, then he gets Jasper with a jumping DDT.

"Jumping DDT on Jasper, Damien is looking very fresh at this time," JBL said.

Damien gets up and jumps on the middle ropes, he then jumps off the ropes and gets Jasper with a splash.

"What a splash from Damien," Michael Cole said.

"If he doesn't win this rumble, he could always get a job wrestling for Lucha Underground," Corey Graves said.

Damien then grabs Luna and tries to get her over the top rope, but Luna had a strong hold onto the top rope.

"Damien is trying to get Luna out of the match," Michael Cole said.

"It could be easy since most of the damage she suffered was caused by Jasper," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Luna slips off of Damien and lands back on her feet.

"And Luna escapes Damien's grasp," Corey Graves said.

Then, Damien runs up and gets Luna with a backstabber, taking her down and Luna was holding her back in pain.

"A backstabber and Luna's back is nearly bent like a pretzel," JBL said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Sans was getting Daryl with punches to the ribs.

"Sans is now punching Daryl right in the ribs," Michael Cole said.

"Sans is fresher than Daryl, entering at number eight while Daryl was entrant three," JBL said.

After ten punches, Sans kicks Daryl in the ribs and lifts him upside down.

"Sans has Daryl upside down and it could be the Styles Clash," JBL said.

Then, Sans nails the Styles Clash on Daryl.

"Styles Clash and Daryl almost had his neck broken," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Damien had Charlie in a reverse DDT position.

"Damien has Charlie in a bad spot," Michael Cole said.

Damien lifts up Charlie and gets him with his version of Cross Rhodes.

"Cross Rhodes on Charlie, shades of Cody Rhodes," Corey Graves said.

Damien gets up and jumps on Jasper again, taking her down with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on Jasper," JBL said.

"It seems Jasper has had some trouble since Damien entered the match," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Sans grabs onto one of Daryl's legs and locks in the calf crusher.

"Sans has the calf crusher locked on Daryl," Corey Graves said.

"Sans is trying to make it easier for Daryl to be eliminated," JBL said.

Sans locks in the hold for twenty seconds until Chucky nails an elbow to Sans' head, breaking off the hold.

"Chucky with an elbow to Sans and the hold has broken off," Michael Cole said.

Chucky then lifts Sans upside down and drops him with a piledriver.

"Chucky drops Sans with a piledriver," Corey Graves said.

"Sans went from phenomenal to busted," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Luna kicks Damien in the ribs and grabs a hold of his head, then she runs up the bottom left corner, and gets Damien with contra code.

"Contra code on Damien, shades of Indy legend, Jimmy Jacobs," Corey Graves said.

Luna then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Luna is taking a chance and is climbing up to the top rope," JBL said.

Luna then jumps off the ropes and nails a shooting star press onto Damien to a decent response from the crowd.

"A shooting star press on Damien and Luna has her energy back," Michael Cole said.

As Luna got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the ring.

"Hold on to your seat because entrant ten is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #10: Tracer (Overwatch)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the offence British adventurer, Tracer, who came to a huge ovation from the males because of her sexiness.

"It might be cold in Chicago, but it suddenly got warm at Soldier Field," JBL said.

"Entrant ten is Tracer from Blizzard's extremely popular shooter, Overwatch," Corey Graves said.

Tracer then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Hopefully her offensive moves will help her in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Tracer then ducks a clothesline from Jasper, she then bounces off the ropes and nails a jumping calf kick to Jasper, taking her down.

"Jumping calf kick and Tracer takes down Jasper easily," Corey Graves said.

Tracer quickly gets up and nails a superkick to the face of Luna.

"Superkick to Luna and Luna might have lost a tooth from it," Michael Cole said.

Tracer then jumps on Daryl and takes him down with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana and Tracer takes down Daryl," JBL said.

"You expect that from an offensive character," Corey Graves said.

Tracer then gets up, runs up and gets Charlie with a blockbuster.

"And now a blockbuster on Charlie from Tracer," Michael Cole said.

Tracer then grabs Charlie by the arm and gets him in a cross armbreaker.

"Now Tracer has a cross armbreaker on Charlie," Michael Cole said.

"Each Overwatch character would fight differently in this match. Offensive characters would attack and hurt the competition, defensive characters would try not to get eliminated, tank characters would eliminate people left and right, and support characters would help anyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Tracer locks in the hold for fifteen seconds and soon after, she lets go of him.

"Tracer has had enough of Charlie and wants another fight," JBL said.

Tracer then runs up and nails a jumping elbow onto the chest of Jasper.

"Tracer with a jumping elbow onto the big and bad Jasper," Michael Cole said.

Tracer gets up and nails Homer with a Codebreaker.

"Tracer hits the Codebreaker on Homer," JBL said.

"Tracer could be the new favorite to win the match," Corey Graves said.

Tracer then stomps away on Homer's chest.

"Now Tracer stomping away at Homer," Michael Cole said.

"She's wearing down Homer to eliminate him later on," JBL said.

After ten stomps, Chucky sends Tracer into the top left corner of the ring.

"And Chucky unexpectedly sends Tracer right into that corner," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Chucky backs away from the corner.

"I think Chucky might be looking to hit an avalanche on Tracer," Michael Cole said.

Chucky then runs towards Tracer...

But, Tracer back body drop him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Chucky's rumble run.

"And Chucky is out very early in the match," Corey Graves said.

"The Lakewood Strangler is not too happy about that," JBL said.

 **2nd Elimination: Chucky; Eliminated by: Tracer; Duration-9:06**

Chucky kicks the steps in anger and left the ringside area.

"Man what a sore loser Chucky is," Michael Cole said.

As Tracer waved bye to Chucky, she didn't know that Jasper got back up and pulled out her gem destabilizer.

"Oh no, I don't think Tracer should turn around right now," JBL said.

"That destabilizer is the equivalent of getting shocked by a taser," Corey Graves said.

As Tracer turned around, she gets tasered in the ribs, taking her down.

"Oh god almighty," JBL said in horror.

"Jasper just freaking shocked Tracer in the ribs," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then user her weapon to tasered Luna, Daryl, Charlie, Homer, Sans, and Damien, taking them all down.

"Jasper just tasered everyone in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"She won't stop until she wins the rumble," JBL said.

Jasper raised her weapon in her air as the fans keep booing her.

"All I can say is Jasper is not making any new fans here in Chicago," Corey Graves said.

Jasper walks over to the still downed Tracer and bad mouths her.

"I think Jasper wants to make Tracer her new play thing," Michael Cole said.

"You think you could beat me on your own, you need your tank buddies to take me down," Jasper said to Tracer.

Then, Tracer kicks Jasper right in the mouth.

"Ouch, Tracer's foot just went right into Jasper's mouth," Corey Graves said.

Sans immediately gets up and kicks Jasper right below the belt.

"Sans kicks Jasper right into the Homeworld jewels," Michael Cole said.

"I'm not sure, gems don't have a gender, but it would still hurt nonetheless," Corey Graves said.

As Jasper hold her gemhood in pain, she turns around to see Tracer has climbed to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Tracer is up on the top rope," JBL said.

Tracer then jumps off the ropes and gets Jasper with a missile dropkick, taking her down.

"A missile dropkick and Tracer manages to take down Jasper yet again," Corey Graves said.

As Tracer got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down which means another person was on their way.

"And in a few moments, entrant eleven will be entering the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Wow Tracer has the guts to go up against Jasper like that, imagine if Bastion, Winston, Reaper, Reinhardt, or even Genji take on Jasper, that would be awesome. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 10**

 **Entries still left: 70**

 **People in the ring: 8**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy and Chucky.**

 **People still in the match: Luna Loud, Jasper, Daryl Dixon, Charlie Kelly, Homer Simpson, Sans, Damien Walters, and Tracer.**

 **Will the fighters get rid of Jasper?**

 **Will Luna recover from her horrendous bumps?**

 **And is Tracer the hottest Overwatch girl ever?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	6. Angry Cooper Squad

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 6: Angry Cooper Squad**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #11: Wendell Ruckus (Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything)**

As the buzzer went off, out came pro gamer, Wendell Ruckus, who got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like the competition in the ring is about to get rekt," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant eleven is Wendell Ruckus, pro gamer and a notorious troll," Corey Graves said.

Wendell then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"He won the pre-show tag match with Hisako to enter the match, now we will see if he can stay in the ring," JBL said.

Wendell sees Jasper getting up and then he runs up and nails a kick to Jasper, taking her down.

"Wendell with a kick to Jasper and she is back down," Michael Cole said.

"Eat a bag of rocks, Jasper," Wendell said to Jasper.

"I think Wendell shouldn't be talking trash to someone that could tear you in half," Corey Graves said.

As Wendell was celebrating, Jasper stood up (like The Undertaker) and Wendell was not too happy about that.

"Oh my, Jasper has risen up," JBL said.

"This could be the end of Wendell Rucks," Corey Graves said.

"Oh come on," Wendell complained.

Jasper gets up and then grabs Wendell by the neck.

"Oh god, Jasper looks like she could be sending Wendell back to the sewers," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then gives Wendell an earth shattering chokeslam, knocking Wendell out.

"Chokeslam on Wendell and I think he has been knocked out," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Daryl Dixon had trapped Sans in the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Daryl has Sans trapped in that corner of the ring," Michael Cole said.

A few seconds later, Daryl was nailing elbows to the side of Sans' head.

"Sans is being elbowed by Daryl now," Corey Graves said.

"The skeleton is not doing well against a zombie killer," JBL said.

After ten elbows, Daryl lifts up Sans onto the top rope on that corner.

"Daryl has Sans up on the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Then, Daryl climbs up to the top rope as well.

"Both men are now on the top rope and it could be the moment that takes both guys out," JBL said.

Daryl then hooks Sans' arm around his neck and then he gives him a top rope superplex as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"Top rope superplex and both guys are possibly out after that move," Corey Graves said.

In the top left corner of the ring, Homer Simpson was nailing headbutts to Tracer.

"Over in another corner, Homer is just hitting Tracer with headbutt after headbutt," Michael Cole said.

After ten headbutts and with a minute left until the next entrant came out as Homer grabbed Tracer by the neck.

"Homer now has Tracer by the neck and the adventurer could experience something worse than a bullet," JBL said.

Homer then tosses Tracer like a shot put to the middle of the ring.

"Homer just tossed Tracer to the middle of the ring," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah, there was some distance in that toss," JBL said.

In the bottom left corner of the ring, Damien Walters was trying to get Charlie Kelly out of the rumble with no such luck.

"Damien is trying to get rid of Charlie," Michael Cole said.

"Damien is fresher than Charlie so eliminating him would be a bit easier," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Charlie kicks Damien in the face, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Charlie saves himself by kicking Damien in the face," Michael Cole said.

Charlie then runs up and nails a kick to the face of Damien, taking him down.

"Charlie with a boot to the face and Damien has been taken down," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Luna Loud grabs Wendell and gets him in a koji clutch.

"Luna has the koji clutch on Wendell, shades of Samoa Joe," Corey Graves said.

"Wendell has been on a real bad streak after being beaten up by Jasper," Michael Cole said.

Luna has locked in the hold for over twenty-two seconds, she then let's go of Wendell to see that the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's the next entrant in this rumble," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #12: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

With The Big Bang Theory theme playing through the speakers, out came the always oddball scientist, Sheldon Cooper, who got an excellent ovation from the crowd.

"We had Urkel last year, now we have this guy in it," JBL complained.

"Entrant twelve is Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory and he is in one of the worst spots to be in," Corey Graves said.

Weird enough, Sheldon had on a helmet and thick gloves to protect himself form the danger in this match.

"Sheldon is all geared up to protect himself from the fighters," Michael Cole said.

"I don't think it is enough to protect him from Jasper," JBL said.

Sheldon then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"I got word that Luna and Jasper have been in the ring for over twenty minutes now," Michael Cole said.

Sheldon then nails a standing splash onto Wendell.

"Sheldon gets Wendell with a splash," Corey Graves said.

Sheldon then gets Wendell back up and begins to pull Wendell's arm back in a brutal way.

"Look at how Sheldon is pulling on Wendell's arm," JBL said.

"He could pull it out of Wendell's socket," Michael Cole said.

He locks in the hold for fifteen seconds until Luna nails a forearm to the side of Sheldon's head, breaking off the hold.

"Luna nails Sheldon with a forearm to the side of Sheldon's head and Wendell is out of that predicament," Corey Graves said.

Luna then tries to get Sheldon over the top rope, but Sheldon grabbed onto the middle rope for safety.

"Luna could be trying to get rid of Sheldon now," JBL said.

"But from the look of Sheldon, he won't be giving up without a fight," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Charlie hits Luna with an elbow to the back of the head, breaking off the attempt as Sheldon rolled back into the ring.

"Sheldon is safe from elimination as Charlie nails Luna with an elbow to the back of the skull," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Damien gets Daryl with a butterfly suplex.

"Now Damien hits Daryl with a butterfly suplex," Corey Graves said.

In the top left corner of the ring, Jasper was nailing Wendell in the ribs with some hard stiff punches.

"Jasper is hitting Wendell with these brutal jabs to the ribs," JBL said.

"Wendell is like a punching bag here at the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Jasper hooks Wendell's arm around her neck and lifts him up in the air.

"Jasper has Wendell in the air," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Jasper drops Wendell with a jackhammer.

"The jackhammer, Jasper gets Wendell with the jackhammer and the ring just shook from the impact," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Sheldon was nailing a series of punches to the face of Sans.

"Sheldon is firing away with punches to Sans' skull," Michael Cole said.

After the third punch, Sheldon gets Sans with an atomic drop.

"Atomic drop on Sans from Sheldon now," Corey Graves said.

Sheldon then bounces off the ropes and then he runs and gets Sans with a cross body.

"Sheldon with a cross body on Sans," Michael Cole said.

"I going to admit this but Sheldon is actually doing pretty good so far," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Damien had Charlie in a camel clutch as Charlie was screaming in pain.

"Now Damien has Charlie in a camel clutch," Corey Graves said.

"Submissions don't count but the pain Charlie is sustaining could be enough to eliminate him," Michael Cole said.

Damien locks in the hold for fifteen seconds until he sees Daryl running at him, breaking off the hold.

"Damien senses that Daryl wanted to get him," JBL said.

Damien grabs Daryl by the legs and lifts him up in the air.

"Daryl is high in the air," Michael Cole said.

As Daryl came down, Tracer nails Daryl with double knees, thus getting Daryl with shatter machine.

"Shatter machine on Daryl by Damien and Tracer, shades of The Revival," Corey Graves said.

"Except these two uses flips, not fists," JBL said.

As Damien and Tracer got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was on their way.

"Who is unlucky number thirteen in the match," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #13: "Angry" Joe Vargas**

As the buzzer went off, out came the angry (yet honest) game reviewer, Joe Vargas (aka. Angry Joe), who came out to a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"Hey, why is Joey Fatone here," JBL asked.

"That's not Joey Fatone, that's Joe Vargas, aka. Angry Joe, YouTube's angry game reviewer and he's entrant number thirteen," Corey Graves said to JBL.

Joe runs down the entrance way and then he enters the ring.

"He might have some competition when AVGN enters," Michael Cole said.

"Joe is way different than AVGN. Joe reviews all kinds of games, good or bad. Watch his review on Overwatch and you will see," Corey Graves said to Michael Cole.

Joe then picks up Wendell and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Wendell's rumble run to a mix response from the crowd.

"There goes Wendell and Joe picks up his first elimination," JBL said.

 **3rd Elimination: Wendell Rucks; Eliminated by: "Angry" Joe Vargas; Duration-4:13**

As Wendell left the ringside area, Joe pushes Tracer, Homer, Luna, Sheldon, Sans, Charlie, Daryl, and Damien onto the mat.

"Look at the strength of Joe, he pushes eight of the fighters to the mat," Corey Graves said.

Then, Jasper grabs Joe and tosses him over the top rope, but Joe grabbed onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"Jasper tosses Joe over the top rope," Michael Cole said.

"Joe could be out early because of Jasper," JBL said.

Joe then flips over the rope and back into the ring.

"And Joe flips back into the ring," Michael Cole said.

"The way he did it was shades of Shawn Michaels and Owen Hart," Corey Graves said.

Joe then hits a dropkick on Jasper, causing her to stumble a bit.

"Joe hits a dropkick on Jasper and she is still standing," JBL said.

Joe then lifts up Charlie on his shoulders and gets him with a Samoan drop.

"Now Joe drops Charlie with a Samoan drop," Michael Cole said.

Joe then picks up Charlie and tries to get him over the top rope, but Charlie got a hold of the ropes to keep him safe.

"Joe is trying to eliminate Charlie from the match," JBL said.

"Joe is pretending that Charlie is that game, Ride To Hell, and trying to get rid of that crap," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds when Sheldon hits a punch to one of Joe's kidneys, breaking off the hold.

"Sheldon just punched Joe in the kidney and Charlie survives yet again," Michael Cole said.

Sheldon then turns Joe around and gets him with a northern lights suplex.

"Sheldon just gets Joe down with a northern lights suplex," Corey Graves said.

There was a minute left until the next entrant came out as Sheldon got up and is nailed with a jawbreaker by Daryl.

"Jawbreaker by Daryl and Sheldon's teeth almost got knocked out," JBL said.

Daryl then grabs Sheldon and nails him with uranage.

"And Daryl now slams Sheldon to the mat and now Daryl has been in the match for over twenty-one minutes," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Homer was nailing these back elbows to the sides of Damien's head.

"Damien's head is getting scrambled by those back elbows by Homer," Corey Graves said.

After ten elbows, Homer lifts up Damien onto his shoulders.

"Homer has Damien on his shoulders, this could be the end of Damien," Michael Cole said.

Homer then runs out of the corner and nails Damien with a rolling senton.

"Rolling senton by Homer onto the parkour master," JBL said.

Tracer then somersaults and gets Damien with rolling thunder.

"Followed by a rolling thunder from Tracer," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Luna and Joe were trying to get Sans out of the match, but he had a hold onto the ropes for safety.

"Luna and Joe are now trying to get rid of Sans," JBL said.

"The pun-nomenal Sans is holding on," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Sans kicks Luna and Joe in the head, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"And Sans kicks Luna and Joe away, saving himself from elimination," JBL said.

Soon, Sans climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Sans is up on the top rope, could be a mistake for him," Michael Cole said.

Sans then jumps off the top rope and gets Luna and Joe with a flying double clothesline as the fans gave a mild ovation for the move.

"Flying double clothesline from Sans and he takes out Luna and Joe," Corey Graves said.

As Sans got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to make an appearance.

"Who's about to come out next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Sucker For Pain" by Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, and Imagine Dragons (with Logic, Ty Dolla Sign, and X Ambassadors) starts to play as the fans went ballistic knowing that a member of the Suicide Squad was about to enter the rumble.

"Oh yeah, Suicide Squad is about to represent the rumble," Corey Graves said in an excited mood.

"I hope it isn't Harley Quinn, she's nuts," JBL said.

The next entrant then appeared on the entrance way and it was...

 **Entrant #14: El Diablo**

"Did anyone expect this guy to enter," Michael Cole said in shock.

"No way, here's El Diablo entering at number fourteen," Corey Graves said.

El Diablo soon walks down the entrance way as he makes his way to the ring.

"The walking torch might be the one to eliminate Jasper from the match," JBL said.

El Diablo makes his way to the ringside area and he enters the ring, just as Sans lifts Sheldon upside down, setting up for the Styles Clash.

"Sans is about to hit the Styles Clash on Sheldon," JBL said.

El Diablo then nails a superkick to Sans, freeing Sheldon from being taken down by Sans.

"Superkick on Sans and Sheldon manages to escape," Corey Graves said.

El Diablo grabs Sans by the head and then he tosses Sans over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave several boos to El Diablo for that elimination.

"And Sans is gone from the match, thanks to El Diablo," Michael Cole said.

 **4th Elimination: Sans; Eliminated by: El Diablo; Duration-12:22**

As Sans left the ringside area, El Diablo scoops up Daryl and nails him with Big Ending.

"Big Ending on Daryl, shades of The New Day member, Big E Langston," JBL said.

Then El Diablo rolls under the ropes and walks around the ringside area, he then stops between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

"El Diablo is now outside the ring for some reason," Michael Cole said.

"He went under the ropes, so he is still in the rumble match," Corey Graves said.

El Diablo then looks under the apron and after a few seconds, he pulls out a table.

"El Diablo brought out some hardware in the form of a table," JBL said.

El Diablo then sets up the table at ringside and re-enters the ring.

"It won't be good for the person who ends up going through that table," Michael Cole said.

El Diablo then runs up and takes down Charlie with a running clothesline.

"El Diablo just took down Charlie with a running clothesline," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Homer has Joe on his shoulders and then he spins Joe around in an airplane spin.

"Homer has Joe in a dizzy airplane spin," JBL said.

"Please Joe, if you vomit, don't do it on us," Michael Cole said to Joe.

He spins Joe twenty times and there was 53 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Homer sets Joe back on his feet and Joe was dizzy from the spins.

"I think the mind of Joe is spinning at a fast pace," JBL said.

As Homer turned around, Jasper nails Homer with a clothesline, worse enough the impact was near the ropes so Homer went over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"There goes Homer," JBL said.

"Jasper has her first elimination and Homer is out of here," Corey Graves said.

 **5th Elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by: Jasper; Duration-15:10**

Meanwhile, Jasper grabs Luna by the neck and then she lifts her up in a gorilla press position.

"Oh no, Luna is high up in the air," Michael Cole said.

"I think Luna might be joining Homer soon," JBL said.

Jasper then tosses Luna over the top rope and then she lands onto Homer and onto the floor, eliminating Luna to a very loud negative response from the crowd.

"And Jasper has eliminated Luna from the match," Corey Graves said.

"It seems the fans are not too happy about it," JBL said.

 **6th Elimination: Luna Loud; Eliminated by: Jasper; Duration-25:20**

As Luna and Homer left the ringside area, Jasper lifts up Sheldon and gives him a powerbomb.

"Jasper just drops Sheldon with a powerbomb and I don't think she is done yet," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then lifts up Sheldon again and gives him another powerbomb.

"Another powerbomb on Sheldon and Jasper is taking apart the physicist," JBL said.

Jasper lifts up Sheldon yet again and delivers a third and final powerbomb.

"And a final powerbomb on Sheldon and I think Sheldon might need a stretcher after the punishment from Jasper," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Damien kicks El Diablo in the ribs, hooks his arms, lifts him upside down, and gives him a tiger driver.

"Damien gets El Diablo with a tiger driver," Michael Cole said.

In the middle of the ring, Tracer grabs Joe from behind and gives him a German suplex.

"Tracer hits a German suplex on Joe," Michael Cole said.

"I think Joe is taking a ride to Suplex City or to Oxton County, courtesy of Tracer," Corey Graves said.

Tracer stills has a hold of Joe and gives him another German suplex.

"Another German suplex on Joe by Tracer," JBL said.

Tracer stills has a hold of Joe and gives him a third and final German suplex.

"And the hat trick, a third German suplex on Joe," Michael Cole said.

As Tracer got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to join the fray next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #15: Whiskey Foxtrot (Battleborn)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the purple gun toting rogue, Whiskey Foxtrot, who got a very lukewarm response from the crowd.

"I think Tracer might have some company here," Michael Cole said.

"From Gearbox's Battleborn, representing The Rogues, it is Whiskey Foxtrot, entering at fifteen," Corey Graves said.

"He will have to drop his guns since he can't use them," JBL said.

Whiskey drops his guns and runs down the entrance way, then he enters the ring.

"The gladiator helmet wearing outlaw could take out the British adventurer," Corey Graves said.

Then, Whiskey comes face to face with Tracer as the fans were on their feet for this encounter.

"Oh my, I'm so excited for this," Corey Graves said in an excited mood.

"Tracer vs. Whiskey, Overwatch vs. Battleborn, Blizzard vs. Gearbox, which character and brand is better," Michael Cole said.

The face off lasts twelve seconds and then Whiskey and Tracer begin to punch each other simultaneously.

"They are now trading back and forth shots to each other, and they are still standing," JBL said.

It lasts ten seconds when Whiskey knees Tracer right into the ribs.

"Knee to Tracer's ribs by Bourbon Charleston," Michael Cole said.

"It's Whiskey Foxtrot," Corey Graves said to Michael Cole said.

Whiskey then lifts up Tracer and drops her with a falcon arrow.

"Falcon arrow and it seems that Battleborn is better than Overwatch at the moment," JBL said.

Whiskey gets up, kicks Damien in the ribs, and gets him with a DDT.

"A DDT on Damien by Vodka Tango," JBL said.

"It's Whiskey Foxtrot," Corey Graves said as he was getting furious at the moment.

Whiskey gets up again and grabs Joe by the neck, looking for a neckbreaker.

"Whiskey has Joe by his neck and he might drop him," Corey Graves said.

Whiskey gets Joe with a knee to the upper part of Joe's back, followed by a neckbreaker.

"Joe gets knocked down with a neckbreaker from Whiskey," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then grabs Whiskey and throws him over the top rope, but he remained on the apron.

"Jasper almost eliminated Whiskey from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"Hope he can get back in the ring," Michael Cole asked.

As Jasper turned around, Whiskey jumps off the top rope and takes Jasper down with a diving cross body.

"A cross body by Rum Lindyhop," JBL said.

"IT'S WHISKEY FOXTROT," Corey Graves screamed at JBL.

Whiskey gets up and then Daryl and Charlie lift him up and drop him with a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster and Whiskey is dropped like a bad habit," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Sheldon runs up and takes down Charlie and Daryl with a double clothesline.

"Sheldon just took out Daryl and Charlie with a running double clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Sheldon turns around and Tracer gets him with a hurricanrana.

"Now Tracer takes down Sheldon with a hurricanrana," JBL said.

As Sheldon got back up, Tracer takes Sheldon down and begins to punch him in the face.

"Tracer just takes down Sheldon again," Michael Cole said.

"And now she is firing away on Sheldon's face," JBL said.

She nails sixteen punches to Sheldon, but then Damien lifts Tracer on his shoulders and drops her with an electric chair drop.

"Damien just hits the electric chair drop on Tracer," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Daryl gets Whiskey in a full nelson position and then gets him with a half nelson slam.

"Now Daryl hits the half nelson slam onto Whiskey Foxtrot," Corey Graves said.

Near the bottom left corner of the ring, Jasper was squeezing Charlie's ribs tightly in a bear hug, trying to break them instantly.

"Jasper now has the bear hug locked on Charlie," JBL said.

"Jasper has enough strength to crush Charlie's internal organs in seconds," Corey Graves said.

Jasper drops Charlie after locking in the bear hug for fourteen seconds.

"Jasper just drop Charlie back onto the mat, Charlie just escaped being internally crushed to death," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then finds someone else to fight and with fights happening the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down, meaning another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's entrant sixteen in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **This is definitely getting interesting, Jasper has lasted almost twenty-eight minutes in the ring so far and now we have El Diablo in the rumble, these two could be the favorites to win the match as long as they stay in the match. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 15**

 **Entries still left: 65**

 **People in the ring: 9**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, and Luna Loud.**

 **People still in the match: Jasper, Daryl Dixon, Charlie Kelly, Damien Walters, Tracer, Sheldon Cooper, "Angry" Joe Vargas, El Diablo, and Whiskey Foxtrot.**

 **Will Jasper continue to destroy the competition?**

 **Will Michael or JBL get Whiskey's name right?**

 **And which game is better, Overwatch or Battleborn?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Swing Into Aura Action

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 7: Swing Into Aura Action**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to count down for the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #16: Drake Parker (Drake & Josh)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the guitar playing ladies man, Drake Parker, who got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here's someone that is favorite among the ladies," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant sixteen is Drake Parker, from Nickelodeon's classic sitcom, Drake & Josh," Corey Graves said.

Drake then runs down the entrance way and then he enters the ring.

"We will see how Drake does for now without Josh with him," JBL said.

Drake then ducks an incoming clothesline from Damien Walters.

"Drake ducks a clothesline from Damien," Michael Cole said.

Drake then bounces off the ropes and nails a flying forearm to the face of Damien.

"Flying forearm on Damien by Drake," JBL said.

"Well that move will leave a new tune ringing in Damien's head," Corey Graves said.

Drake gets up and quickly fires off punches to Daryl Dixon, Charlie Kelly, Tracer, Sheldon Cooper, Joe Vargas, El Diablo, and Whiskey Foxtrot.

"Drake is unloading punches to everyone in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"It might not be smart of Drake to do that," Corey Graves said.

Drake then turns around and Jasper (still wearing her crash helmet) grabs Drake by the neck.

"I think Drake forgot about Jasper and he might be done," JBL said.

Jasper lifts Drake up into the air, but Drake escapes the hold.

"Drake manages to escape Jasper's grasp," Michael Cole said.

Then, Drake clips Jasper in the right leg.

"Drake now clips the leg of Jasper," JBL said.

"That could effect Jasper's speed in the match," Corey Graves said.

Drake then tries to get Jasper over the top rope, but Jasper was too heavy to lift up.

"Now Drake is trying to get rid of Jasper by himself," JBL said.

"That is going to be really tough for a skinny teenager to eliminate a big brute," Corey Graves said.

After ten seconds of trying, Jasper pushes Drake off of her.

"Jasper uses her strength and pushes Drake out of the way," Michael Cole said.

Then, Whiskey lifts up Drake in the air and then he nails him with a mid-air uppercut.

"Uppercut on Drake by Tequila Salsa," JBL said.

"IT'S WHISKEY FOXTROT, GET IT RIGHT," Corey Graves screamed at JBL.

In the top right corner of the ring, El Diablo was trying to get rid of Tracer, but Tracer had a strong grasp on the middle and top ropes.

"El Diablo is trying to eliminate Tracer now," Michael Cole said.

"Tracer's body is wrapped between the ropes so she isn't going anywhere," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out as Tracer nailed a kick to El Diablo's face, breaking off the hold.

"Tracer manages to save herself by kicking El Diablo in his face," JBL said.

Tracer then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"Tracer is once again back onto the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Tracer then jumps off and gets El Diablo with a diving cross body.

"Tracer manages to get El Diablo with a cross body," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Drake grabs Whiskey from behind and gets him with blue thunder bomb.

"Drake hits Whiskey with a blue thunder bomb," Corey Graves said.

Then, Drake begins to hit Whiskey with forearms to the face.

"Drake is firing away onto Rum Tango," Michael Cole said.

"IT'S WHISKEY FREAKIN' FOXTROT," Corey Graves screamed at Michael Cole said.

After ten forearms, Sheldon grabs Drake from behind and gives him a tiger suplex.

"Sheldon hits Drake from behind with a tiger suplex," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Jasper grabs El Diablo by his legs and locks in the Texas clover leaf.

"Jasper has the Texas clover leaf on El Diablo," Michael Cole said.

"It seems Jasper wants to break the member of the Suicide Squad," Corey Graves said.

She locks it in for fifteen seconds when Daryl runs up and nails a dropkick right to Jasper's face, taking her down and freeing El Diablo.

"Daryl with a dropkick on Jasper and he takes Jasper down like a walker," JBL said.

Then, Tracer climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Tracer is taking huge risks climbing the top rope over and over again," Michael Cole said.

Tracer then jumps off and nails a diving elbow right onto the chest of Jasper as the fans gave a loud ovation for the move.

"Tracer with a diving elbow right onto the soulless heart of Jasper," Corey Graves said.

As Tracer got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to come out soon.

"Who's about to enter the match next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #17: Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the stunning galaxy princess, Rosalina, who got a decent response from the crowd.

"This rumble is now out of this world," JBL said.

"From Super Mario Galaxy, it is Rosalina entering at number seventeen," Michael Cole said.

Also, instead of the light blue dress, Rosalina wore a light blue crop top, light blue biker shorts, and light blue wrestling boots.

"From the looks of her, she looks incredibly hot and ready for a fight," Corey Graves said.

Rosalina then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, Rosalina then nails a chop to the chest of Whiskey.

"Rosalina nails a chop to Whiskey's chest," Corey Graves said.

Then, Rosalina gets Damien with a hurricanrana.

"Rosalina now hits a hurricanrana on Damien," JBL said.

As Rosalina got up, Jasper runs up and takes down Rosalina with a brutal running shoulder block.

"Rosalina's momentum has stopped thanks to that shoulder block by Jasper," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then picks up Rosalina and tries to get her over the top rope, but Rosalina got a hold of the middle rope for safety.

"Rosalina could be eliminated very early from the rumble," JBL said.

"Jasper might score her third elimination," Michael Cole said.

About fifteen seconds later, Sheldon nails a forearm to the back of Jasper.

"Sheldon saves Rosalina by hitting Jasper in the back with a forearm," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then let's go of Rosalina and turns around as Sheldon was in fear of the big Cheeto.

"I think Sheldon should do the smart thing and eliminate himself from the match," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Jasper grabs Sheldon by the neck, preparing for a chokeslam.

"Jasper might turn Sheldon into a smashed atom," JBL said.

Three seconds later, Joe tries to get Jasper and then he gets grabbed by Jasper and by the neck.

"And I think Joe might join him," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Tracer climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"It seems that Tracer might save Sheldon and Joe," JBL said.

Then, Tracer jumps off the rope and gets Jasper with a bulldog, taking her down and freeing Joe and Sheldon from Jasper.

"Top rope bulldog on Jasper and Tracer saves Joe and Sheldon from being squashed," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Rosalina crawls under the ropes and onto the ring apron.

"What is Rosalina doing," Michael Cole asked.

"I'm not sure at the moment," Corey Graves answered.

As Joe, Sheldon, and Tracer got up, Rosalina jumped onto the top rope and nails a front flip, taking the three fighters down as the fans cheer for the move.

"Front flip by Rosalina and she knocks down those three fighters like bowling pins," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Daryl had got Charlie by the head on the mat and then gets Charlie in an alligator roll.

"Daryl has the alligator roll on Charlie," JBL said.

"Might be dangerous to use that move when you have all those fighters in the ring," Michael Cole said.

This lasted for twenty seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant came out as El Diablo nails an elbow to the head of Daryl, breaking off the hold.

"El Diablo breaks off the roll by hitting Daryl with an elbow to the head," Corey Graves said.

Then, Damien lifts up Tracer looking for a crucifix powerbomb.

"Damien might be looking for a crucifix bomb on Tracer," JBL said.

But Damien grabs Tracer by the head and then nails weapon X on her.

"Weapon X on Tracer, shades of former Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Champion, Cage," Corey Graves said.

Damien then picks up Tracer and tries to get her over the top rope, but she got a hold of the top rope for safety.

"Damien is trying to get Tracer out of the match," Michael Cole said.

"I'm surprised Tracer grabbed a hold of the ropes after taking the move," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Tracer nails a kick to Damien and she was free from Damien.

"And Tracer saves herself by kicking Damien away," Corey Graves said.

In the center of the ring, Joe nails a series of punches to the face of Charlie.

"Joe is now laying punch after punch to the face of Charlie," Michael Cole said.

After the eight punch, Joe turns Charlie around, kicks him in the back, and nails a reverse stunner on Charlie as the fans went crazy for that move.

"What a brutal move I have ever seen," JBL said.

"Reverse stunner and Charlie's neck almost got snapped like a twig," Corey Graves said.

As Joe got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to appear.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #18: Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V)**

After the buzzer went off, at the side of the stage out came the dueltainer, Yuya Sakaki, who was riding on top of Performerpal Hip Hippo as the fans gave a good ovation from the crowd.

"What the hell, is that kid riding a hippo," Michael Cole asked in confusion.

"Yes he is," JBL answered.

"Well entering at number eighteen, it is Yuya Sakaki from the newest Yu-Gi-Oh! spinoff, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V," Corey Graves said.

Yuya rode the hippo down to the ringside area, he then gets off of the hippo and he enters the ring.

"Yuya is about to enter the rumble and swing into action," Corey Graves said in an excited mood.

Then, Daryl gets Yuya with a knee to the ribs.

"Never mind, Yuya just took a knee to the ribs by Daryl," Corey Graves said.

"At this time, Daryl has been in the match for over thirty minutes while Jasper has been in the match for over thirty-two minutes," Michael Cole said.

Daryl then whips Yuya into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Daryl whips Yuya towards that corner," JBL said.

Before he hits the corner, Yuya hops onto the top rope on the corner and backflips over Daryl and lands on his feet back on the mat.

"Yuya just did a backflip off the top rope to avoid Daryl," Corey Graves said.

As Daryl turned around, Yuya gets him with an enzugiri.

"Now Yuya connects Daryl with an enzugiri," Michael Cole said.

Yuya then gets up and then he jumps onto the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Yuya is back onto the top rope again," JBL said.

Yuya then jumps off and gets Jasper with a springboard cross body.

"Yuya hits Jasper with a springboard cross body onto Jasper," Michael Cole said.

"Forget Damien, Yuya is now the human highlight reel," Corey Graves said.

Yuya then starts to punch away onto the face of Jasper.

"Yuya is unloading on Jasper now," JBL said.

"It is brave for Yuya to fight against Jasper, but it is also very stupid," Corey Graves said.

After twenty punches, Tracer picks Yuya up by the ribs, looking for a German suplex.

"Tracer has Yuya and might hit a German suplex on him," Michael Cole said.

Suddenly, Yuya kicks Tracer in her left knee, letting go of Yuya for the moment.

"Yuya just kick Tracer in her knee and now he's free," JBL said.

Yuya then bounces off the ropes and gets her with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Now Yuya takes down Tracer with a swinging neckbreaker," Corey Graves said.

As Yuya got up, Sheldon runs up and gets him with a zig zag.

"Sheldon out of nowhere hits the zig zag on Yuya," Michael Cole said.

As Sheldon got up and with a minute left until the next entrant came out, Drake hits Sheldon with a right hand to the ribs.

"Drake with a right hand to the ribs of Sheldon," JBL said.

Drake then tries to get Sheldon over the top rope, but Sheldon had grabbed the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Drake is now trying to throw Sheldon out of the match," Michael Cole said.

"Considering Sheldon has been in it longer than Drake, it might be easier for Drake to get rid of Sheldon," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as El Diablo grabs Drake and rakes him in the eyes, letting go of Sheldon and saving him.

"El Diablo saves Sheldon by raking Drake in the eyes," JBL said.

El Diablo then lifts Drake up and gets him with a backbreaker.

"El Diablo just drop Drake with a backbreaker," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Joe then starts to slap Yuya on the sides of his head.

"Joe is now going slap crazy on Yuya," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Joe picks up Yuya, turns him around, and grabs him by the head, hoping for a DDT.

"I think Joe might drill Yuya's head onto the mat with a DDT," JBL said.

Then, Charlie runs up and takes down Joe with a clothesline and saving Yuya for a moment.

"Charlie with a clothesline on Joe and Yuya has just saved himself from getting a DDT," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Damien climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Damien is back onto the top rope, a dangerous spot for him," Corey Graves said.

Then, Damien jumps off the top rope and gets Joe, Yuya, and Charlie with a front flip as the fans went crazy for the move.

"Now Damien gets three people with a front flip and the parkour master is back in the game," JBL said.

As Damien got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down, which means that the next entrant was about to appear.

"Who's our next entrant in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #19: Poppy O'Hair (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the rebellious hair styler, Poppy O'Hair, who got a lukewarm reception from the crowd.

"Looks like we have a rebel here," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant nineteen is one half of the O'Hair twins, Poppy O'Hair, from Ever After High," Corey Graves said.

Poppy then runs down the entrance way and then she enters the ring, she then gets Rosalina with a Lou Thesz press.

"Lou Thresz press on Rosalina by Poppy," JBL said.

Poppy then fires off a series of punches to the face of Rosalina.

"Poppy is now firing away with punches on Rosalina," Michael Cole said.

"She's a rebel, she wants to fight her own way," Corey Graves said.

After fifteen punches, Drake grabs Poppy by her hair and gets her on her feet.

"Oh no, Drake has Poppy by her hair," Michael Cole said.

Then, Poppy kicks Drake below the belt as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Oh hello," JBL said.

"Poppy just kick Drake right into his amps," Corey Graves said.

Poppy then gets Drake with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Now Poppy hits Drake with an overhead belly to belly suplex," Michael Cole said.

Poppy then gets back up and searches for something in her pocket.

"What is Poppy looking for now," JBL asked.

After a few seconds, she pulls out a pair of scissors as the fans went crazy knowing that Drake was about to get a horrible hair cut.

"Oh yeah, look what Poppy has," Corey Graves said excitedly.

"The hair styler is about to go all Brutus Beefcake here," JBL said.

Before she could do that, Jasper grabs Poppy by her arm and then Jasper tosses the scissors away.

"Oh no, she didn't realize that Jasper was in the match," Michael Cole said.

"And without those scissors, she is useless," JBL said.

Jasper then lifts Poppy upside down and gives her a brutal piledriver.

"Piledriver by Jasper and Poppy's neck might be badly broken," Corey Graves said.

As Jasper got up, Tracer, Whiskey, Yuya, Daryl, Charlie, Damien, Rosalina, Joe, and Drake were trying to get Jasper over the top rope, but she didn't move an inch.

"Nine competitors are trying to get Jasper out of the match," Michael Cole said.

"Get the biggest person out of the match, smart move," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 57 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Jasper pushes away the nine fighters and remains in the match.

"Jasper pushes them out of the way and remains in the match," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then grabs Poppy by her neck and lifts her up into the air.

"Looks like Jasper is not done with Poppy yet," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Jasper drops Poppy with a chokebomb.

"Jasper gets the chokebomb on Poppy," JBL said.

Jasper gets up and grabs Charlie by his neck.

"Oh no, Charlie is about to meet the same fate as Poppy," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Jasper lifts up Charlie and gets him with a chokeslam.

"Jasper with a chokeslam on Charlie," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Whiskey was busy stomping away at the head and body of Tracer.

"Rum Hip Hop is stomping away at Tracer," JBL said.

"I'm trying to remain calm but you two getting his name wrong is driving me crazy," Corey Graves said to JBL and Michael Cole.

After ten stomps, Joe grabs Whiskey from behind and nails him with a skull crushing finale.

"Skull crushing finale on Whiskey by Angry Joe," Corey Graves said.

As Joe got up, Daryl runs up and takes him down with a running boot to the face.

"Now Daryl hits Joe with a running boot right to the face," JBL said.

Daryl then picks up Joe and tries to get him over the top rope, but Joe had a hold of the middle rope for safety.

"Daryl is now trying to get rid of Joe," Michael Cole said.

"If Joe gets eliminated, he would not be really happy," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Joe land on the apron and he rolled back into the ring.

"Joe managed to land on the apron and rolls back into the ring," Michael Cole said.

As Daryl looked for someone to fight and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was on their way.

"We will be a quarter through the rumble in a matter of seconds," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _You Think You Know Me?_**

 **Entrant #20: Dawn (Total Drama)**

"Oh yeah, she's back," JBL said.

With "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge playing through the speakers, the fans gave an extremely loud pop of cheers as Dawn entered on the stage.

"Here's our twentieth entrant, the first Fandom Royal Rumble winner, Dawn," Corey Graves said.

Dawn had on a "Rated R Superstar" t-shirt, long black wrestling tights with suns on them, and black wrestling boots as she points to the sky as fireworks go off behind her.

"She entered forty-three last year, now she must last two hours to make it past the eightieth entrant," JBL said.

"Dawn has some competition with Jasper in the ring," Michael Cole said.

After the fireworks stop, Dawn runs down the entrance way and stops at the ringside area.

"It would hard for Dawn to take out Jasper," JBL said.

Dawn then looks under the ring and she pulls out two steel chairs and sets them in the ring.

"Dawn has some chairs, if she can't use her fists to take down Jasper, then chairs are the next best thing," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then enters the ring, she then runs up and gets Daryl with a spear.

"Spear on Daryl from the aura whisperer," JBL said.

Dawn gets up again, then she runs up and nails Charlie with a spear as well.

"Now Charlie gets hit by Dawn and a spear," Michael Cole said.

Dawn then grabs one of the chairs from the ring and smacks Sheldon in the back with it.

"Dawn grabs a chair and hits Sheldon in the back with it," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then hits Joe in the ribs with the chair and then she hits Joe in the back with the chair as well.

"Now Joe gets hit in the ribs and in the back by Dawn and her chair," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Whiskey tossed Tracer over the top rope, but she remained on the apron.

"Tracer gets tossed over the top rope, but she is still on the apron," Corey Graves said.

Whiskey then ran towards Tracer, but he gets hit with a kick to the skull by Tracer.

"Ouch, Tracer manages to save herself by getting a kick onto Whiskey's skull," Corey Graves said.

Tracer then hooks Whiskey's arm around her neck and lifts him up into the air.

"It looks like Tracer might get another elimination here," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Tracer suplex Whiskey over the top rope and onto the floor, while Tracer was still on the apron, Whiskey was now out of the match.

"There goes Vodka Ballet," JBL said.

"It's-you know what forget it, he's gone," Corey Graves said.

 **7th Elimination: Whiskey Foxtrot; Eliminated by: Tracer; Duration-10:47**

As Whiskey left the ringside area, Tracer try to jump back into the ring.

"It is safe to say Overwatch is better than Battleborn," Michael Cole said.

But then, Jasper nails a knockout punch to Tracer, knocking her onto the apron and onto the floor as the fans gave another round of loud boos to Jasper.

"OH MY GOD, TRACER IS ELIMINATED," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"And these fans really don't like it at all," Michael Cole said.

 **8th Elimination: Tracer; Eliminated by: Jasper; Duration-20:51**

As Tracer left the ringside area, Jasper turns around and gets hit in the ribs by Dawn and her chair.

"Dawn just hit Jasper in the ribs with a chair," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Drake grabs another chair as he wanted a piece of Jasper.

"Drake now has a chair as well," Michael Cole said.

"We could see a conchairto here," Corey Graves said.

After Dawn and Drake nod in agreement, they hit Jasper with a conchairto, the impact was enough to break the protective visor on Jasper's helmet as she became disoriented.

"Conchairto on Jasper and her visor just broke on impact," Michael Cole said.

"Shades of the battle between Garnet and Jasper," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Jasper recovered from the shot and gets taken down by a spear from Dawn (who dropped the chair) as the fans went ballistic for that move.

"And amazingly, Dawn manages to take down Jasper with a spear," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then gets up and yanks the helmet off of Jasper and nails her with it.

"Oh my, Dawn has an equalizer as she grabs that crash helmet," JBL said.

Dawn then nails Daryl, Charlie, Damien, Sheldon, Joe, El Diablo, Drake, Rosalina, and Poppy with that helmet, taking them all down.

"Dawn is just taking out almost everyone in the ring with that helmet," Michael Cole said.

"That helmet has enough strength to knock out a person," Corey Graves said.

Yuya then ducks a shot from Dawn.

"Yuya ducks an incoming shot from Dawn," JBL said.

When Yuya bounces off the ropes, he gets hit with a vicious spear.

"Dawn with another spear, this time on Yuya," Corey Graves said.

It takes ten seconds for someone to get up and that person was Jasper.

"I think Dawn might take down Jasper again, this time with that helmet," Michael Cole said.

After five seconds, Dawn tries to strike Jasper with the helmet, but Jasper grabbed onto Dawn's arm just in time.

"Oh no, bad move Dawn," JBL said.

"Her stay in the rumble might be very short," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then throws the helmet away and pushes Dawn into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Look at this, Jasper just push Dawn right into that corner," Corey Graves said.

Jasper had this cold look in her eyes as she was about to finish off Dawn.

"Dawn get the hell out of the ring before she crushes you," Corey Graves said to Dawn.

Before she could do anything, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter and make things real difficult for Jasper.

"Hopefully the next entrant will save Dawn because entrant twenty-one is on their way," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Man I don't know what was more epic, Dawn now in the match or that conchairto that Jasper took. We are a quarter through the rumble and all I can say the surprises and brutality will intensify in the coming chapters. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 20**

 **Entries still left: 60**

 **People in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, and Tracer.**

 **People still in the match: Jasper, Daryl Dixon, Charlie Kelly, Damien Walters, Sheldon Cooper, "Angry" Joe Vargas, El Diablo, Drake Parker, Rosalina, Yuya Sakaki, Poppy O'Hair, and Dawn.**

 **Will anyone save Dawn from Jasper?**

 **Will Poppy ever recover from the amount of pain she suffered?**

 **And why is Joe so angry?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	8. Let The Rumble Go

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 8: Let The Rumble Go**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant, while Jasper was about to grab onto Dawn.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _Ain't No Stopping Me, Now!_**

 **Entrant #21: Eddie Winslow (Family Matters)**

Hearing "Ain't No Stoppin' Me" by Axel playing through the speakers, out came the big athletic, Eddie Winslow. Wearing a black Chicago Bulls jersey, black shorts, and red and black wrestling boots, Eddie got a loud ovation from the fans in his hometown.

"Here's another hometown favorite to win it," Michael Cole said.

"From Family Matters, it is Eddie Winslow, entering at number twenty-one," Corey Graves said.

After pumping up the crowd, Eddie runs down the entrance way.

"With his size and possibly strength, he could be a match for Jasper," JBL said.

Eddie then enters the ring and tackles Jasper into the bottom right corner of the ring.

"And Eddie looks like he's going after Jasper," JBL said.

Eddie then starts to fire off shots to the face of Jasper.

"Eddie with punches to the face of Jasper," Michael Cole said.

"Jasper has been in the match since entering number two and could be weak from suffering those attacks," JBL said.

After ten shots, Eddie tries to hit a kick on Dawn, but she catches his foot in time.

"Oh, I think Eddie might made a mistake doing that," Corey Graves said.

Dawn swings Eddie's foot away, but she ends getting hit with a dragon whip from Eddie, taking her down.

"Dragon whip on Dawn, shades of Shelton Benjamin," JBL said.

"Amazing Eddie could do that considering his weight," Michael Cole said.

Eddie then hits a shoulder block onto Daryl Dixon.

"Eddie hits the shoulder block on Daryl," Michael Cole said.

Eddie then nails shoulder blocks to Charlie Kelly, Damien Walters, Poppy O'Hair, Joe Vargas, Drake Parker, Rosalina, Yuya Sakaki, El Diablo, and Sheldon Cooper.

"Eddie with shoulder blocks to nine other fighters," JBL said.

"The impact is like getting hit by a pro football player," Corey Graves said.

Eddie then picks up Damien, lifts him up, and drops him with a gut wrench powerbomb.

"Eddie with a gut wrench powerbomb on Damien," Michael Cole said.

As Eddie got up, Jasper runs up and nails a running boot to Eddie as the fans boo Jasper again for that attack.

"Jasper with a running boot to Eddie," JBL said.

"You might not like Jasper, but she is showing some skills in the ring," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Jasper picks up Eddie by his neck.

"Jasper has Eddie by the neck and Eddie's run is about to come to an end," Michael Cole said.

Three seconds later, Dawn nails Jasper in the back with a chair as Jasper let's go of Eddie.

"Dawn out of nowhere with a chair to the back of Jasper," JBL said.

"Dawn has learned a lot from the first FRR and using a chair to take out Jasper is smart," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then starts to hit Jasper in the back repeatedly with that chair.

"Look at Dawn going ballistic with that chair," Michael Cole said.

"I have never seen Jasper looking weak like this in my entire life," JBL said.

After twenty vicious shots, Dawn drops the chair as she and Eddie pick up Jasper and try to get her out of the match, but she was too big to be thrown out of the match.

"Now Eddie and Dawn are trying to eliminate Jasper," Michael Cole said.

"They can try but Jasper is way too tough to get out," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Jasper push Eddie and Dawn down to the mat and she remained in the match.

"See I told you, Jasper pushes Eddie and Dawn out of the way and remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

With Jasper back up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Another person is about to enter, lets find out who it is," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, the hit Frozen song "Let It Go" starts to play through the speakers as the women and kids in the stadium begin to cheer like crazy.

"Great, Frozen fever has hit us. I'm getting pretty sick of the movie," Corey Graves complained.

Then the next entrant appear on the stage and it was...

 **Entrant #22: Elsa (Frozen)**

"Oh my god, it's Elsa," Michael Cole said in an excited mood.

"The frozen ice princess is entrant twenty-two in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL said.

The ice princess makes her appearance on the stage as snow begins to fall on her. For this occasion, Elsa wasn't wearing her blue crystal dress, instead she wore a crystal blue singlet and crystal wrestling boots.

"I don't think she will last thirty seconds in this match," Corey Graves said.

Elsa then runs down the entrance way and then she enters the ring, she then clips Jasper right in her left leg.

"Elsa clips Jasper in the leg," Michael Cole said.

"That's a stupid mode on Elsa, she's going to get crushed by that lunatic," Corey Graves said.

Elsa then picks up Rosalina and tosses her over the top rope, but Rosalina grabbed onto the top rope and got herself back onto the apron.

"Elsa tosses Rosalina over the top rope, but Rosalina is still on the apron," JBL said.

Then, Elsa runs up and nails a dropkick to Rosalina, knocking her off the apron and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"Elsa hits Rosalina with a dropkick and now Rosalina is out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **9th Elimination: Rosalina; Eliminated by: Elsa; Duration-10:25**

As Rosalina left the ringside area, Elsa starts to nail clotheslines to Charlie, Eddie, Damien, Dawn, Joe, Sheldon, El Diablo, Yuya, Poppy, and Daryl.

"Elsa with clothesline left and right to the competition," JBL said.

"She is doing better than I expected," Corey Graves said.

Then, Jasper grabs Elsa and throws her into the bottom right corner of the ring.

"That momentum stopped as Jasper throws Elsa into the corner," Michael Cole said.

Jasper tries to nail a kick to Elsa, but Elsa dodges the kick and gets out of the corner.

"Elsa dodges a kick from Jasper and escapes from that spot," JBL said.

Jasper turns around and Elsa gets her with a jumping DDT.

"And now Elsa takes down Jasper with a jumping DDT," Michael Cole said.

"I'm surprised that Elsa could take down Jasper like that," Corey Graves said.

Elsa gets up and then nails Yuya with a spinebuster.

"Elsa just dropped Yuya with a spinebuster," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Dawn grabs Elsa and tries to throw her out of the match, with no luck.

"Dawn is now trying to get rid of Elsa now," JBL said.

"Goodbye to the ice princess," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt last fifteen seconds as Elsa nails an elbow to the side of Dawn's head, breaking off the hold.

"Elsa saves herself and nails an elbow to Dawn's head," Michael Cole said.

Elsa then runs up and takes down Dawn with a spinning heel kick.

"Spinning heel kick and down goes Dawn," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Sheldon hops onto Joe's back and gets him in a sleeper hold as Joe was moving all over the ring.

"Sheldon has the sleeper hold on Joe," Michael Cole said.

"Joe is starting to lose consciousness," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Joe collapses onto the mat as Sheldon still had the move on him.

"And Joe collapses onto the mat," JBL said.

"Sheldon is making Joe pass out in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Seven seconds later, Charlie nails a headbutt on Sheldon, breaking off the hold.

"Charlie breaks off the sleeper hold with a headbutt to Sheldon," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Daryl was nailing knees to the ribs of Damien.

"Daryl with knees to Damien," JBL said.

"And now Daryl has been in the match for close to forty minutes, that's impressive," Michael Cole said.

After ten knees, Daryl scoops up Damien and gives him a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Damien from Daryl," Corey Graves said.

With Damien down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's our next entrant in the rumble," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #23: Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible)**

Soon, the Mission Impossible theme starts to play through the speakers and out of the stage came secret agent, Ethan Hunt, as the fans gave him a lukewarm reception.

"Here's someone that takes big risks," JBL said.

"From the Mission Impossible movie series, it is Ethan Hunt entering at number twenty-three," Corey Graves said.

"This guy is like James Bond, except he is willing to hang off of an airplane to complete the mission," Michael Cole said.

Ethan then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then gets Daryl with a bulldog.

"Ethan with a bulldog to Daryl," JBL said.

Ethan gets up and then he nails a tornado DDT onto Yuya.

"Tornado DDT on Yuya by Ethan," Corey Graves said.

As Ethan got up, Joe grabs Ethan by his head and tosses him over the top rope, but Ethan grabbed onto the top rope and remained on the apron with the table below him.

"Ethan almost got eliminated by Joe right there," Michael Cole said.

"That would have been a shock to see Ethan eliminated that easily," JBL said.

Then, Joe nails Ethan with a forearm, which knocks him onto the table (lucky it didn't break), and then he hops onto the barricade, still in the match at the moment.

"Holy crap, did you see that," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Ethan got knocked off the apron, landed on the table, and jumped onto the barricade," Corey Graves said.

"The question is how will he get back into the ring," JBL asked.

Ethan then walks along the barricade and sees the ring steps before him.

"Ethan is walking along the barricade, this guy is like the Kofi Kingston of the espionage world," Corey Graves said.

Ethan then jumps off the barricade and lands on the steps as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"Ethan jumps from the barricade and lands on the steps," Michael Cole said.

"That was freaking amazing," JBL said.

As soon Ethan entered the ring, Dawn nails Ethan with a running clothesline.

"Well Ethan wasn't safe for long as he got hit by a running clothesline by Dawn," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then grabs Ethan's arms and legs and gets him in a Romero special.

"Dawn has the Romero special on Ethan," JBL said.

"Ethan's arms and legs might be on fire now," Michael Cole said.

Dawn locks it in for fifteen seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out as Dawn let's go of Ethan.

"Dawn manages to let go of Ethan at the moment," JBL said.

Then, Poppy grabs Dawn and whips her into the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Poppy whips Dawn right into that corner," Corey Graves said.

Poppy then runs up and nails Dawn with a uppercut.

"Poppy hits an uppercut on Dawn," Michael Cole said.

Poppy step backwards and then she runs at Dawn and nails her with another uppercut.

"Another uppercut on Dawn," Corey Graves said.

"Poppy has a train of uppercuts in her arsenal," JBL said.

Poppy then backs up again and then she runs up and hits Dawn with a third uppercut in a row.

"And a third uppercut by Poppy onto Dawn," Michael Cole said.

Poppy runs back again, but gets taken down by Drake and a dropkick.

"Drake takes down Poppy with a dropkick out of nowhere," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Eddie were trying to get Charlie out of the match, but were having some difficulties.

"Elsa and Eddie are trying to get Charlie out of the match," Corey Graves said.

"It's amazing that Charlie entered number five and he's still in the match," Michael Cole said.

The elimination attempt lasts eighteen seconds as Charlie landed on the apron and rolled back into the ring.

"Charlie lands on the apron and he rolls back into the ring," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Joe grabs Drake from behind and gets him with a back suplex.

"Joe with a back suplex onto Drake," Michael Cole said.

Then, Yuya starts to nail multiple forearms to the head of Drake.

"Yuya with forearms to the head of Drake," Corey Graves said.

"Yuya is not letting up on Drake, he's want to deal some punishment," JBL said.

Yuya hits over ten forearms to Drake as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means that the next entrant was on their way.

"Who will be our next entrant in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #24: The Angry Video Game Nerd**

Soon The Angry Video Game Nerd theme plays through the speakers and out came the YouTube game reviewer and current Terminator record holder, The Angry Video Game Nerd, as the fans sing his theme.

"Business is about to pick up," JBL said.

"Another returning competitor from the first FRR, it is The Angry Video Game Nerd, entering at number twenty-four," Corey Graves said.

"At the first Fandom Royal Rumble he eliminated six fighters and now he is looking to break his record tonight," Michael Cole said.

AVGN then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then sees Damien on the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"AVGN sees Damien on the top rope and that might be a bad spot for the parkour master," JBL said.

AVGN then runs to the corner and he pushes Damien off the top rope and Damien's face hits the commentator's table and his feet hit the floor, ending his rumble run.

"And AVGN knocks Damien off the top rope and he's out of the match," Corey Graves said.

 **10th Elimination: Damien Walters; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-30:14**

As Damien left the ringside area, AVGN kicks Charlie in the ribs and gets him with a stunner.

"AVGN with a stunner onto Charlie," Michael Cole said.

AVGN then grabs Charlie by the back of his head and he tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix reaction for the elimination.

"Now Charlie Kelly is out of the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"That's eight combined eliminations for The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe," JBL said.

 **11th Elimination: Charlie Kelly; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-38:21**

As Charlie left the ringside area, AVGN turned around and came face to face with Jasper.

"AVGN, you jut met Jasper," Michael Cole said to AVGN.

From the look on her face, she wanted AVGN to join forces with her.

"This could be a dangerous fight," JBL said.

"James Rolfe, team with me," Jasper said to AVGN.

"What," AVGN said in confusion.

"Are you kidding me," Michael Cole said in shock.

"These fighters don't care about your views, all they care about is you getting angry, they just use you for your fame," Jasper said to AVGN as the fighters just look on in shock.

"James don't listen to her," Corey Graves said to AVGN.

"Come on, just say yes," Jasper said to AVGN, it was deja vu from Jailbreak.

"For the love of god James, don't do it, you don't want to end up like Lapis," Corey Graves said to AVGN.

The fans were chanting "no" because they don't want to see an awesome game reviewer to join forces with an evil gem.

"I guess the fans here are on your side, they don't want AVGN to join forces with Jasper," JBL said to Corey Graves.

After a few seconds, AVGN kicks Jasper in the ribs and gives her a stunner to a crazy loud ovation from the crowd.

"That's AVGN's answer," Michael Cole said.

"Stunner on Jasper and AVGN is going to pay," JBL said.

AVGN then hits forearms to Daryl, Yuya, Sheldon, Poppy, El Diablo, Eddie, Elsa, Ethan, and Drake.

"AVGN just nails forearms to nine of the fighters," Michael Cole said.

"And those forearms came from that Power Glove so it would do a number on the fighters," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and then AVGN was face to face with Joe.

"Here's an encounter that everybody has been waiting for," Michael Cole said.

"The battle between YouTube's top angriest game reviewers," Corey Graves said.

"You think your more angrier than me dib-sh*t," Joe said to AVGN.

"Go back to *NSYNC you Joey Fatone dumb f**k," AVGN said to Joe.

"Man I don't think our censors can handle these two," JBL said.

As the confrontation was going on, Dawn was waiting for one of them to turn around and eat a spear.

"Oh no, I think the two guys don't realize that Dawn is setting up for a spear," Michael Cole said.

As Joe and AVGN turn around, Dawn runs towards them.

"Incoming aura whisperer," JBL said.

But then, AVGN moves out of the way and Joe eats a spear from Dawn.

"AVGN moves out of the way and Joe gets a spear from Dawn," Corey Graves said.

As Dawn got up, AVGN turns her around and AVGN gets Dawn with a stunner.

"Now Dawn gets hit with a stunner from AVGN," JBL said.

Jasper then tries to get AVGN, but gets hit with a stunner as well.

"Now Jasper gets another stunner from AVGN," Michael Cole said.

"She's been on a downhill slope since AVGN hit the ring," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then picks up Jasper and tries to get her out of the ring with zero luck.

"Now AVGN is trying to eliminate Jasper from the match," Michael Cole said.

"It's impossible for AVGN to eliminate Jasper by himself," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as AVGN lets go of Jasper and then he takes down Yuya with a running forearm to the face.

"AVGN gave up on the elimination attempt and takes down Yuya with a running forearm," Corey Graves said.

As AVGN got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter the rumble next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... BZZT!**

 ** _We Are Monsters, We Are Proud. We Are Monsters, Say It Loud!_**

 **Entrant #25: Lagoona Blue (Monster High)**

With the Monster High theme playing through the speakers, out came the monster swimmer, Lagoona Blue, who was wearing her signature attire from the beginning of the series, as the fans gave a lukewarm reception for her.

"Wait, that freak is entering the rumble," JBL asked in shock.

"Yes she is, that's Lagoona Blue from the toy line and web series, Monster High, entering at number twenty-five," Corey Graves said.

Lagoona then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then takes down AVGN with a Lou Thesz press.

"Lagoona with a Lou Thesz press on AVGN," Michael Cole said.

She then nails a series of punches to AVGN's face.

"Lagoona is now firing off punches to the face of AVGN," Corey Graves said.

"Not bad for a girl who came from a school of monsters," JBL said.

After ten punches, Eddie grabs Lagoona by her ribs and tries to get her with a German suplex.

"I guess Lagoona's offence has came to a halt, thanks to Eddie," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lagoona slips off of Eddie and trips him to he ground.

"Lagoona escapes Eddie and manages to trip him," Michael Cole said.

Lagoona then nails a double stomp to the back of Eddie.

"Lagoona with a double stomp to Eddie," Corey Graves said.

As Lagoona got off of Eddie, Jasper nails a running clothesline out of nowhere to Lagoona, nearly turning her inside out.

"Running clothesline to Lagoona by Jasper and Lagoona might be out cold," JBL said.

Jasper then lifts up Lagoona and tries to throw her out of the ring, but Lagoona had a hold of the top rope for safety.

"Jasper looks to end Lagoona's short rumble run here," Michael Cole said.

"That wicked clothesline took a lot of damage to her," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Lagoona nails several kicks to Jasper's head and she breaks off the hold and Lagoona lands safely on the mat.

"Lagoona laid out several kicks to Jasper and remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Lagoona runs towards Jasper, but Jasper catches Lagoona and nails her with end of days.

"Jasper out of nowhere with the end of days, move made famous by the 3rd annual Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royale winner, Baron Corbin," JBL said.

Jasper then gets up and nails Drake, Yuya, and Elsa with brutal uppercuts.

"Jasper with uppercuts to Drake, Elsa, and Yuya," Michael Cole said.

"Their jaws nearly got knocked off their sockets," JBL said.

Jasper then nails knockout punches to Dawn, Eddie, Daryl, AVGN, Joe, Sheldon, Poppy, El Diablo, and Ethan, taking them all down as the fans still boo Jasper.

"Jasper with knockout punches to everyone else in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"And the reaction tells us what they think of Jasper," Michael Cole said.

It takes twelve seconds for someone to get up and that person was Yuya.

"Yuya gets up but could be in danger because of Jasper," JBL said.

Jasper then runs towards Yuya for an attack, but Yuya moves out of the way and Jasper wrecks herself on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Hello," Michael Cole said.

"Jasper tries to get Yuya, but Yuya moves out of the way and Jasper just crashed and burned on the ropes," Corey Graves said.

As Jasper turned around, Yuya begins to nail shots and kicks to Jasper.

"Yuya now with kicks and punches to Jasper;" Michael Cole said.

Few seconds later, Drake, Elsa, Eddie, Dawn, and AVGN join in the assault.

"Now Jasper assault has become a six on one assault," Corey Graves said.

Three seconds later, Daryl, Joe, El Diablo, Ethan, Sheldon, and Poppy join in this insane assault on the big and dangerous Quartz.

"Look at this twelve on one assault to Jasper," Michael Cole said.

"They all have enough of Jasper's crap," JBL said.

This assault continues just as the rumble clock was ticking down, knowing that the next entrant was about to appear soon.

"With the assault continues, let us find out who is entrant twenty-six," Corey Graves said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Wow, now everyone is just targeting Jasper and try to make sure they weaken here to get her out of the ring, but now we will see, things do happen. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 25**

 **Entries still left: 55**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, and Charlie Kelly.**

 **People still in the match: Jasper, Daryl Dixon, Sheldon Cooper, "Angry" Joe Vargas, El Diablo, Drake Parker, Yuya Sakaki, Poppy O'Hair, Dawn, Eddie Winslow, Elsa, Ethan Hunt, The Angry Video Game Nerd, and Lagoona Blue.**

 **Will Jasper continue after the assault?**

 **Will Jasper make it to the end?**

 **And why do I keep mentioning Jasper?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Flaming Mockingjays

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 9: Flaming Mockingjays**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #26: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

Then, thrash metal music starts to play as the fiery Canterlot High student, Sunset Shimmer appeared on the stage. With her black leather jacket, blueish green shirt, jeans, and black boots, Sunset got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here is another returning competitor," JBL said.

"From the Equestria Girls movie series, it is Sunset Shimmer, entering at number twenty-six," Corey Graves said.

"She entered at number seven last year and lasted over forty minutes, now she got number twenty-six and will have to deal with Jasper," Michael Cole said.

She wasn't alone as she brought a stop sign with her.

"And it looks like she brought a weapon for a second time in a row, this time a stop sign," Corey Graves said.

Sunset then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring (just as everyone backed away from Jasper), she then nails Jasper in the head with the sign.

"Sunset just nails Jasper in the head with that sign," JBL said.

Sunset then nails Jasper with the sign three more times.

"Sunset is continuing to strike Jasper with that sign," Michael Cole said.

"Sunset might be waking the angry giant," JBL said.

Sunset then bounces off the ropes, hoping to nail a running strike to Jasper with that sign.

"Sunset looking for a running strike to Jasper," Corey Graves said.

But then, Jasper kicks the sign into Sunset's face, knocking Sunset down and taking the sign out of her hands.

"What a freaking loud kick to Sunset," Michael Cole said.

"That strike might have jumbled and rattled Sunset's brain," JBL said.

Jasper then nails punches to Dawn, Eddie Winslow, Ethan Hunt, Elsa, Poppy O'Hair, Joe Vargas, Sheldon Cooper, El Diablo, Drake Parker, The Angry Video Game Nerd, and Daryl Dixon.

"Jasper is striking down everyone in her way," Corey Graves said.

"This gem entered number two, but she looks like she entered twenty-six because of all the energy she has in her," JBL said.

As Jasper was celebrating her dominance, Lagoona Blue jumps onto Jasper's back and gets her in a sleeper hold.

"Lagoona out of nowhere with a sleeper hold on Jasper," Michael Cole said.

"I guess Jasper forgot that Lagoona was in the match," JBL said.

Three seconds later, Jasper grabs Yuya Sakaki by his hair and she tosses him over the top rope, but lucky he grabs onto the top rope and stands on the apron, near the commentator's tables.

"Yuya went over the top rope, but he manages to stay on the apron," Corey Graves said.

Then, Jasper nails a big boot to Yuya, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor, ending his run in the match.

"Not anymore, Jasper with another elimination as Yuya is now out of the match," Michael Cole said.

 **12th Elimination: Yuya Sakaki; Eliminated by: Jasper; Duration-16:44**

As Yuya left the ringside area, Lagoona still had the sleeper hold on Jasper as she was fading away.

"Jasper manage to do that while Lagoona still had on the sleeper hold," JBL said.

"But now Jasper could be losing consciousness," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then heads over to the ropes and she bends her body over the top rope.

"I think Jasper has a way to get rid of Lagoona," Michael Cole said.

Then, Lagoona slips off of Jasper and she fell over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring Jasper's fifth elimination.

"There goes Lagoona and Jasper is one more elimination away from tying AVGN's record," JBL said.

 **13th Elimination: Lagoona Blue; Eliminated by: Jasper; Duration-2:52**

As Lagoona left the ringside area, Jasper turns around and picks up Sunset by her neck, then she sets her on her feet.

"I think Jasper has her sights on Sunset after that stop sign kick," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Jasper was about to finish Sunset when Dawn nails Jasper in the back with a chair, taking Jasper onto one knee.

"Dawn just strikes Jasper in the back with that chair," Corey Graves said.

Dawn drops the chair and then she bounces off the ropes.

"Dawn is heading for another spear on Jasper," JBL said.

Before she could hit a spear, Jasper drops her with a spinebuster.

"Jasper manages to hit a spinebuster on Dawn before she could hit a spear," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, AVGN was nailing chops to the chest of Ethan.

"AVGN with chops to the chest of Ethan Hunt," Corey Graves said.

"AVGN sure has more anger than the last rumble," JBL said.

After ten chops, AVGN lifts up Ethan up onto the top rope and then AVGN climbs up to the top rope as well.

"AVGN lifts Ethan up on the top rope," Michael Cole said.

"And now AVGN is up on the top rope as well," JBL said.

AVGN then lifts up Ethan on his shoulder and then he jumps off the top rope and gives Ethan a top rope scoop slam as the fans went insane for that move.

"Oh my god, top rope scoop slam by AVGN on Ethan," Corey Graves said in shock.

"There is no way for Ethan to recover from that," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Eddie grabs Daryl and hits an exploder suplex.

"Exploder suplex by Eddie onto Daryl," Michael Cole said.

Then, Eddie starts to nail a series of headbutts to Daryl.

"Eddie hitting off some headbutts to Daryl," Corey Graves said.

"I'm amazed that Daryl is still in the match since entering at number three," JBL said.

After ten headbutts, Jasper lifts up Eddie and drops him with a reverse chokeslam.

"Jasper with a reverse chokeslam on Eddie, she is way more vicious than Braun Strowman," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jasper grabs Dawn by her neck and lifts her back onto her feet.

"It could be the end for the very first winner of the Fandom Royal Rumble here," JBL said.

Before Jasper could strike, the rumble clock was ticking down meaning another person was going to enter the rumble.

"I think Jasper should be very careful because lucky number twenty-seven is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, this orchestral music starts to play as Jasper let's go of Dawn and looks to the stage.

"Okay who's up next." JBL asked.

Suddenly, the next entrant appears on the stage and the fans and fighters were shocked to see it was...

 **Entrant #27: Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

"It's Katniss Everdeen," Michael Cole said in shock.

"She had drew a lucky number with twenty-seven," JBL said.

On the stage was The Hunger Games winner from District 12, Katniss Everdeen. She got a unique ovation, not only were the children and women cheering for her, but the guys were cheering for Katniss as well, knowing she was a favorite to win the match.

"Twenty seven is a lucky number because four winners won from that spot," JBL said.

"But they were not in a rumble that involved eighty people," Michael Cole said.

Katniss takes an arrow, puts it in her bow, and shoots it up in the air as fireworks went off for a few seconds.

"Katniss is hands down the ultimate favorite to win the rumble, she survived The Hunger Games and this rumble is way less extreme than those games," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah and she doesn't have to kill a bunch of kids to win the event," JBL said.

Katniss drops her bow and runs down the entrance way.

"And here comes the tribute to enter the match," Michael Cole said.

Katniss then jumps on the apron and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Katniss is looking to make an impact here," JBL said.

Katniss then jumps off the top rope and gets Jasper with a hurricanrana that sends Jasper closer to the ropes.

"Katniss with a hurricanrana and Jasper almost got sent out of the match," Corey Graves said.

Jasper turns around and Katniss nails a series of punches to Jasper's face.

"Katniss now firing off several punches to Jasper's face," Michael Cole said.

After the third punch, Katniss nails an enzugiri to Jasper's skull.

"Katniss hits the enzugiri right onto Jasper," Corey Graves said.

Then, Katniss, Elsa, and Poppy try to get Jasper out of the match with no luck.

"We got three people trying to eliminate that unmovable brute," JBL said.

Three seconds later, Dawn, Eddie, Daryl, AVGN, Ethan, Joe, Sheldon, and El Diablo join in getting Jasper out of the match.

"Now it has increased to eleven people," Michael Cole said.

"I'm not sure if this plan will actually work," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, they manage to get Jasper over the top rope and she lands on the floor as the fans cheered like crazy for her elimination.

"OH MY GOD, JASPER IS ELIMINATED FROM THE RUMBLE," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"That Cheeto manage to last over fifty minutes, but she couldn't handle everyone teaming up on here," Corey Graves said.

 **14th Elimination: Jasper; Eliminated by: Katniss Everdeen, Elsa, Poppy O'Hair, Dawn, Eddie Winslow, Daryl Dixon, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Ethan Hunt, Joe Vargas, Sheldon Cooper, and El Diablo; Duration-50:36**

Jasper didn't take the elimination too well as she pushes two of the referees down onto the mat and grabs Dawn by her arm.

"Oh come on, Jasper pushes those refs out of the way," Michael Cole said.

"And now Jasper has a hold of Dawn by her arm," JBL said.

Jasper then yanks Dawn over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans boo the hell out of Jasper for that unfair elimination.

"Oh come on, Jasper eliminated Dawn from the rumble," JBL said.

"It might not be fair, but an elimination is still an elimination," Corey Graves said.

 **15th Elimination: Dawn; Eliminated by: Jasper (unfairly); Duration-14:45**

Jasper wasn't yet done as she picked up one of the steel chairs and she had a sick smile on her face.

"Jasper has a hold of one of those chairs," Michael Cole said.

"Dawn whatever you do don't get up," Corey Graves said to Dawn.

As Dawn got up, Jasper swings the chair and smacks the chair right into Dawn's skull.

"Oh god, did you hear that chair shot," Michael Cole asked.

"It was like an explosion going off," JBL said.

Jasper then drops the chair as the fans were getting pissed at Jasper.

"Those fans are not too happy with Jasper," JBL said.

"Yeah she is getting a more hated reaction than Stephanie McMahon," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Dawn was slowly getting up and blood was leaking out of her skull (the amount of blood she was losing was almost on the level of Judgement Day 2004).

"Oh dear god, look at Dawn's face," Corey Graves said in shock.

"I thought Eddie losing a lot of blood at Judgement Day in 2004 was brutal, this is almost on the same level as that," JBL said.

Jasper then lifts up Dawn in a gorilla press position and sees the metal pole near her.

"Oh no, Jasper lifts up Dawn and she could be sending Dawn to the grave," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then throws Dawn head first into the metal pole on the top left corner of the ring as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Oh dear god," JBL said in shock.

"This might be even worse than the beat down that Brock Lesnar gave to Zach Gowen back in 2003," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then picks up the chair again and walks towards Dawn.

"Oh dear god, Jasper stop this rampage," Michael Cole said to Jasper.

Jasper then swings the chair right onto the leg of Dawn.

"Jasper just smash the chair right onto Dawn's leg," JBL said.

Then, Jasper continually nails the chair all over Dawn's body.

"Jasper is just unloading with chair shots onto Dawn," Michael Cole said.

"This gem is a freaking lunatic right now," Corey Graves said.

After twenty-five shots, Jasper throws away the chair as Dawn was convulsing in pain.

"Jasper has finally stopped this mayhem," JBL said.

"From the look of Dawn, I think she might have some serious injuries from the assault," Corey Graves said.

Jasper then takes some of Dawn's blood and then she smeared it all over her face.

"This is sick, Jasper just smeared Dawn's blood all over her face," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, security ran in and holds Jasper back from causing any more damage just as the EMTs along with Edge and Christian came to Dawn's aid.

"Finally we got some control back here as security is holding Jasper back so the EMTs can take care of Dawn," JBL said.

"And there is Edge and Christian checking on their student," Corey Graves said.

As security was leading Jasper back to the backstage area and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was ready to enter the match.

"While we get things back under control, let's see who got number twenty-eight," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #28: Justin (Total Drama)**

With "Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Express playing through the speakers, out came the handsome male model of T.D, Justin. Wearing a long black fur coat, black bedazzled pants, and black wrestling boots, the fans gave Justin a huge standing ovation.

"Here's another guy returning from the first rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Total Drama's Justin is entrant twenty-eight, a bad spot from entering at number fifty-eight last year," Corey Graves said.

"He made to the final six last year before being eliminated by Al Bundy," JBL said.

Justin takes off his coat and he runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"And Justin is ready to kick the rumble into overdrive," Michael Cole said.

As Justin got in the ring, the EMT's got Dawn on the stretcher and they wheel her up to the backstage area as the fans gave Dawn a standing ovation for her.

"Dawn is now being head back to check on her condition," Corey Graves said.

"These fans are really hoping that Dawn would be okay after that attack," JBL said.

Before she could enter the back, Jasper comes out of nowhere and pushes Dawn off the stretcher and onto the ground as the fans gave some of the loudest boos at this event.

"Oh come on, Jasper just push Dawn off the stretcher and this assault continues," Michael Cole said.

"The boos are so loud it feels like an earthquake here," JBL said.

Jasper then pushes some of the medics to the ground in hate and anger.

"Jasper is showing no respect here as she pushes away the medics," Michael Cole said.

Jasper then picks up the injured Dawn onto her feet, she then throws her into one of the cranes that was on the stage as Jasper looks on in anger.

"Jasper just threw Dawn right into one of those cranes that are used for the stage," Corey Graves said.

Then, Edge and Christian step in so they can protect Dawn from Jasper.

"Edge and Christian are trying to protect Dawn from Jasper," JBL said.

"Might not be a smart idea considering the strength and power of Jasper," Corey Graves said.

Jasper was about to strike, but then she notices these blueish green splotches on her left arm and it could only be one thing...corruption.

"What's going on," JBL asked.

"That's corruption and it seemed Jasper's health is taking a turn for the worse," Corey Graves said.

"Someone stop her before she becomes a beast," Michael Cole said.

The splotches were slowly covering her arm and then the fans explode in cheers as A.J Styles, Baron Corbin, Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton, and The Miz run down to the stage and begin to attack Jasper.

"What the, there's A.J Styles, Baron Corbin, The Wyatt Family, and The Miz are beating up Jasper," Corey Graves said.

"These unlikely allies are saving Dawn from that beast," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, A.J and Baron grab two metal poles as Randy, Bray, and Miz were moving out of the way.

"A.J and Baron have those poles and they have an idea," JBL said.

A.J and Baron then throw the poles and they hit Jasper, piercing her in the chest.

"Ouch, that looks painful," Michael Cole said in a cringing tone.

"The poles are just impaled in Jasper's body," Corey Graves said.

But she didn't die, instead she poof and retreated into her gem.

"Now Jasper just got poof and is now in her gem," JBL said.

A.J grabs the gem as the five wrestlers run back to the backstage area.

"Well those guys got the gem and are heading back to make sure no one gets a hold of it," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Edge and Christian lifts Dawn back up and they walk her into the backstage area as the fans were still giving Dawn a standing ovation, hoping for a speedy recovery.

"Look at Dawn, she doesn't want to leave on a stretcher, she wants to leave on her own feet," Corey Graves said.

"That shows you how much heart Dawn has to not be rolled out, but instead walking back to the backstage," Michael Cole said.

In the ring, Justin had got Katniss over the top rope and was trying to get her onto the floor.

"Justin is trying to eliminate Katniss here," JBL said.

"It would be a shock if Katniss gets eliminated here right now," Michael Cole said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Katniss lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"What a close one, Katniss lands on the apron and is back into the ring," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Joe scoops up Sheldon and then he gives him a scoop slam.

"Joe with a scoop slam onto Sheldon Cooper," JBL said.

Then, Ethan climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Now Ethan is heading to top rope, he is committing rumble suicide here," Michael Cole said.

Ethan then jumps off and gets Sheldon with a shooting star press as the fans gave a decent ovation for the move.

"Shooting star press on Sheldon from the secret agent, Ethan Hunt," Corey Graves said.

As Ethan got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was going to appear very soon.

"Who will be the next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #29: Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

With "Steal Your Heart" playing through the speakers, out came singing sensation, Austin Moon. Wearing a purple jacket with "Fandom Royal Rumble II" on the back, a white shirt underneath it, black pants, and black wrestling boots, Austin got a decent ovation from the crowd (mostly from the females).

"The music sensation is back," JBL said.

"Entering at number twenty-nine is Austin Moon, who got a better draw this year and let's hope he can win it this time," Corey Graves said.

Austin then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then gets Joe with a hurricarana with Joe's face hitting the mat hard.

"Hurricarana on Joe and his face just met with the hard mat," Michael Cole said.

Austin then gets up and gets Elsa with a hip toss.

"Austin now hits a hip toss on Elsa," JBL said.

Austin then scoops up Ethan and gives him a scoop slam.

"Now Austin gets Ethan with a scoop slam," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, El Diablo nails Katniss with a clothesline that sends her over the top rope, but Katniss held onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"El Diablo nails Katniss with a clothesline that almost sends her out of the match," JBL said.

"Katniss is about inches away from being eliminated from the match," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then flips her body backwards over the ropes and lands back into the ring.

"Katniss just skin the cat and gets back into the ring," Michael Cole said.

Katniss then turns around and gets hit by a running clothesline by AVGN, the impact sends her over the top rope again, but she held onto the middle rope and was about four inches away from the floor.

"AVGN with a running clothesline on Katniss and yet again, Katniss is almost eliminated," JBL said.

"She's like a fungus, no matter how hard you try, you will never get rid of her," Corey Graves said.

Katniss the swings her body left and right and after several seconds, she lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Yet again, Katniss remains in the match and heads back into the ring," Michael Cole said.

In the top left corner of the ring, Eddie was using his shoulder and thrusting it into the ribs of Sunset.

"Eddie is ramming his shoulder right into Sunset's ribs," JBL said.

"Sunset hasn't been doing well since getting taken down by Jasper," Michael Cole said.

After ten thrusts, Eddie grabs Sunset and he tosses her to the other side of the ring.

"And Sunset just got tossed by Eddie to the other side of the ring," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Daryl lifts up El Diablo from behind and then he gives him a back suplex.

"Daryl with a back suplex on El Diablo," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Daryl picks up El Diablo and gives him a DDT.

"Now Daryl hits the DDT onto El Diablo," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, AVGN lifts Joe over the top rope and was trying to get him out of the match.

"AVGN trying to eliminate Joe here," JBL said.

"That could be his tenth combined elimination here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds as Joe lands on the apron and he rolls back into the ring.

"Joe lands on the apron and he manages to roll back into the ring," Michael Cole said.

AVGN turns around and Katniss nails him with a spinning heel kick that sends AVGN over the top rope, but he lands on the apron.

"Katniss with a spinning heel kick to AVGN and AVGN almost got eliminated from the match," Corey Graves said.

"AVGN should watch his back in this match," JBL said.

Katniss then runs towards AVGN, but then AVGN nails Katniss with a Power Glove forearm to the face.

"AVGN with a forearm to the face of Katniss," Michael Cole said.

AVGN then hops on the top rope, he then jumps off and gets Katniss with a cross body dive as the fans gave a decent ovation for the move.

"Cross body from AVGN onto Katniss," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Drake was nailing a series of punches right to Sheldon's head.

"Drake is now giving out punches right to Sheldon," JBL said.

"I'm amazed that Sheldon manage to last over thirty-five minutes in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Drake kicks Sheldon in the ribs and lifts him upside down.

"I think Sheldon is about to get spiked here," JBL said.

Then, Drake gives Sheldon a brutal piledriver as the fans gave a few boos for the move.

"Piledriver on Sheldon and he might be feeling that in the morning," Corey Graves said.

As Drake got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was ready to enter the rumble.

"Who will be our thirtieth entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #30: Geoff (Total Drama)**

With dance music playing through the speakers, out of the stage came one half of The Surfers, Geoff, who was busy doing fist pumps as the fans gave him a great ovation.

"Looks like we have a party here," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant number thirty is Geoff from Total Drama and he's one half of The Surfers from the T.D spin off, The Ridonculous Race," Corey Graves said.

"He might have a chance of winning, he and Brody did finish second in The Ridonculous Race ( **Still going by the Canadian result** )," JBL said.

Geoff then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then goes face to face with Austin.

"Geoff has some company," Michael Cole said.

"The two blonde pretty boys are just eye to eye in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, they notice that Sheldon was getting up from that piledriver.

"I think the two see an opportunity here," JBL said.

As Sheldon finally got up, Geoff and Austin run towards Sheldon and get him with a running double clothesline that sends Sheldon over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over this elimination.

"There goes Sheldon and these fans are in shock," Corey Graves said.

 **16th Elimination: Sheldon Cooper; Eliminated by: Austin Moon and Geoff; Duration-36:21**

As Sheldon left the ringside area, Justin hops on the middle rope and tries to get a flying Chuck kick on Geoff, but Geoff moves out of the way and Justin crashed and burned.

"Justin try to hit a flying Chuck kick on Geoff, but Geoff moves out of the way in time," Michael Cole said.

Austin then grabs Justin by his ribs and gives him a release German suplex.

"Austin gets Justin with a German suplex," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Eddie hooks Poppy's arm around his neck, he then lifts her up, and gives her this red arrow piledriver combo move as the fans went insane for the move.

"What a freaking insane move," Corey Graves said in shock.

"It was like a hybrid of a red arrow and a tombstone piledriver in one move," JBL said.

Geoff then runs towards Eddie, but then Eddie gives Geoff a brutal back body drop onto the mat.

"Eddie gets Geoff with a back body drop and lucky he hit the wrestling mat," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Ethan scoops up Joe and places him upside down on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Ethan just places Joe in the tree of woe position in that turnbuckle," JBL said.

Ethan then climbs up to the top rope on the same corner as well.

"Ethan heading to the top rope again, but this could be mistake for him," Michael Cole said.

Ethan then jumps off and gets Joe with a double stomp onto his chest as the fans cringe at the brutal impact of the move.

"Double stomp on Joe and did you see how he landed," Corey Graves said.

"He almost got his neck broken from the impact," JBL said.

Ethan then gets hit with a running clothesline by Eddie that almost turns Ethan inside out.

"Running clothesline out of nowhere by Eddie and Ethan almost gotten flatline by the move," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Elsa nails Eddie with a dropkick that sends Eddie near the ropes.

"Dropkick by Elsa and Eddie is getting close to those ropes," JBL said.

Then, Elsa, El Diablo, and Drake were trying to get Eddie out of the ring, but Eddie had a strong hold of the top rope.

"It seems that Elsa, Drake, and El Diablo are trying to get rid of Eddie," Corey Graves said.

"Consider the size of Eddie, they might be able to do it," Michael Cole said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Eddie pushes Elsa, Drake, and El Diablo out of the way as Eddie remains in the match.

"Eddie manages to save himself as he pushes the three fighters out of the way and stays in the ring," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Daryl lifts up AVGN on his shoulders and after a few seconds, he drops him with a Samoan drop.

"Daryl with a Samoan drop on AVGN and Daryl is getting closer to breaking the Survivor record, he's been in the match for over fifty-five minutes now," JBL said.

As Daryl got up, Joe manages to nail Daryl with several forearms to the side of AVGN's head.

"Now Joe is hitting AVGN with forearms to the head," Corey Graves said.

After five forearms, Elsa, Geoff, Austin, Justin, Sunset, El Diablo, and Ethan join in the fight as a nine way brawl was happening in the middle of the ring.

"Look at this brawl with these nine fighters," Michael Cole said.

"The rumble is always dangerous, especially when you have all of these people in the middle of the ring," JBL said.

Twelve seconds later, Katniss was climbing up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Katniss is going up to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

"She might take out her competition here," JBL said.

Katniss then turns around and jumps off the top rope, getting the nine fighters with a top rope moonsault, taking them all down as the fans went crazy with "that was awesome" chants.

"Oh my god, a freaking top rope moonsault and Katniss takes out the nine fighters in the process," Corey Graves said.

With ten fighters down and with some fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear very soon.

"Who will be the thirty-first entrant in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Wow, what a vicious assault that Jasper did to Dawn, it was way more brutal than Brock Lesnar destroying Brian Kendrick and Zach Gowen (look it up on YouTube and you will see what I mean), that was pretty much the focus on the chapter, but next chapter will be more focusing on the rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 30**

 **Entries still left: 50**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, and Sheldon Cooper.**

 **People still in the match: Daryl Dixon, "Angry" Joe Vargas, El Diablo, Drake Parker, Poppy O'Hair, Eddie Winslow, Elsa, Ethan Hunt, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Sunset Shimmer, Katniss Everdeen, Justin, Austin Moon, and Geoff.**

 **Will Daryl be able to break the Survivor record?**

 **Will Dawn be okay after that beatdown?**

 **And will Katniss continue to amaze everyone with her moves?**

 **You will have to tune in to find out.**


	10. Lucille In The Sky

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 10: Lucille In The Sky**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #31: Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh)**

As the buzzer went off, out came Drake Parker's stepbrother, Josh Nichols, who got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Drake has some backup with him," JBL said.

"Entrant thirty-one is Drake's stepbrother, Josh Nichols, from Drake and Josh," Corey Graves said.

Josh then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, then he and Drake Parker hit a double flapjack onto Elsa.

"Drake and Josh with a double flapjack onto Elsa," Michael Cole said.

Drake and Josh get up as the fans were chanting "Drake & Josh" over and over again.

"These fans are showing some love to these two brothers," Michael Cole said.

"They are the most dominating pair in the ring so far," Corey Graves said.

Then Drake had something on his mind.

"I think Drake might be planning something big," JBL said.

"Josh," Drake said to Josh as he slapped Josh's chest.

The fans were pumped up as they know what Drake was going to say.

"I think they are about to channel their inner Dudley Boyz," Corey Graves said.

"Get the tables," Drake said to Josh as he and Josh went under the ropes and look under the aprons.

"They are getting the tables in this rumble," JBL said.

"Both guys didn't go over the top ropes, so they are still in the match," Michael Cole said.

Josh then pulls out a table and slides in into the ring, while Drake sets up a table and places it beside the table that El Diablo set up earlier.

"Both guys now brought out tables and it seems Drake is setting it up near the table that El Diablo set up earlier," JBL said.

Then both Drake and Josh re-enter the ring as Josh sets up the table he brought in.

"Now Josh has set up his table in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Poppy O'Hair gets raked in the eyes by The Angry Video Game Nerd.

"AVGN just raked Poppy in her eyes, that might affect her vision a bit," Corey Graves said.

As Poppy stumbled backwards, Drake lifts up Poppy by her legs and then Josh grabs her by her neck and they give her a 3D through the table, breaking it in half as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"3D, Drake and Josh just gave the Dudley Death Drop to Poppy and right through the table," JBL said.

Then, Drake and Josh pick up Poppy and then they threw her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her from the rumble.

"That drop through the table cost Poppy the rumble and now she is out," Michael Cole said.

 **17th Elimination: Poppy O'Hair; Eliminated by: Drake Parker and Josh Nichols; Duration-24:49**

As Poppy left the ringside area holding her ribs in pain, Drake and Josh grab Ethan Hunt and get him with a double spinebuster.

"Drake and Josh just plant Ethan with a double spinebuster," Corey Graves said.

Drake and Josh then hooks the arms of Sunset Shimmer around their necks and lift her up in the air.

"Drake and Josh have Sunset upside down in the air," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Drake and Josh get Sunset with a double suplex.

"Double suplex and Sunset has been on a downhill slope since she entered," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Joe Vargas was trying to eliminate Daryl Dixon from the rumble with no luck.

"Angry Joe is trying to eliminate Daryl here," JBL said.

"Daryl is getting closer to breaking Lapis' record, he needs to last a few more entries to make it past sixty-two minutes," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts seventeen seconds as Daryl slips back into the ring and gets Joe with a back suplex.

"Daryl escapes Joe's grasp and gets him with a back suplex," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Eddie Winslow grabs Austin Moon from behind and starts to nail him with these clubbing forearms to the chest.

"Eddie is just striking Austin with some brutal forearms," Corey Graves said.

"Austin's chest might be beet red from the impact," JBL said.

After ten forearms, Eddie then lifts up Austin and gets him with a pump handle powerslam.

"Pump handle powerslam from Eddie onto Austin," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Katniss Everdeen was giving out chops to the chests of Justin and Geoff.

"Katniss with chops to Justin and Geoff," JBL said.

"Not even those T.D veterans can slow down The Hunger Games survivor," Corey Graves said.

She gives five chops each to Geoff and Justin, and then she gives them a double noggin knocker, taking them down.

"Double noggin knocker and Katniss takes down the two guys," Michael Cole said.

With Geoff and Justin down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was on their way to the match.

"Who will be our next entrant in the chaotic rumble match," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #32: Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

As the buzzer went off, out of the stage came the high temper mech pilot, Asuka Langley Soryu. A lot of the adults who grew watching the 1990s anime hit were cheering for her.

"Oh yeah, this takes me back to the 1990s," JBL said.

"From the anime classic, Neon Genesis Evangelion, it is Asuka Langley Soryu, entering at number thirty-two," Corey Graves said.

Asuka then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then slams Geoff's head right onto the mat.

"Geoff's head just met that mat by Asuka," Michael Cole said.

She then nails a series of punches to the face of Justin.

"Asuka now punching away at Justin's face," Corey Graves said.

After three shots, Asuka nails Justin with a back hand slap that takes Justin down.

"Back hand slap, you don't want to mess with Asuka," JBL said.

Katniss tries to strike Asuka, but Asuka responds with a spinning heel kick to the side of Katniss' head.

"Asuka now with a spinning heel kick to Katniss," Michael Cole said.

Asuka then grabs Katniss from behind and gives her a tiger suplex.

"Asuka now with a tiger suplex onto Katniss," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, AVGN was nailing forearms to the back of El Diablo.

"AVGN is now getting El Diablo with some forearms to the back," JBL said.

"And now, El Diablo has been in the match for over thirty-six minutes now," Michael Cole said.

After twelve strikes, AVGN gets El Diablo in the full nelson.

"AVGN now has the full nelson onto El Diablo now," Corey Graves said.

Then, Ethan started to give out punches to the ribs of El Diablo.

"Ethan is firing away with punches to the ribs of El Diablo," Michael Cole said.

"Nothing can get past AVGN and Ethan," JBL said.

After ten shots, El Diablo kicks Ethan in the ribs and then he nails an elbow to the side of AVGN's head, breaking off the hold.

"El Diablo kicks Ethan away and escapes the hold by nailing AVGN with an elbow to the skull," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Elsa twists the left arm of Josh as Josh was screaming in pain because of it.

"Look at Elsa twisting the arm of Josh," Michael Cole said.

"The way she is twisting the arm will almost make Josh regretting entering the rumble," JBL said.

The hold lasts fifteen seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out as Elsa let's go of Josh for the moment.

"Elsa has now let go of Josh from that agonizing position," Corey Graves said.

Then, Sunset comes from behind and rakes Elsa in the eyes.

"Sunset with a rake to the eyes of Elsa," JBL said.

Sunset then hits the X-Factor on Elsa.

"Sunset now hits the X-Factor on Elsa," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Daryl was trying to get rid of Drake but was not having any luck.

"Daryl is now trying to get rid of Drake from the match," Corey Graves said.

"And Daryl is getting even closer to lasting an hour in this rumble," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Drake kicked Daryl in the face and he safely land on the ring mat.

"Drake avoids the elimination and remains in the match," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Asuka nails a back kick to the ribs of Austin.

"Asuka with a kick to the ribs of Austin Moon," JBL said.

Then, Asuka nails a fameasser to Austin.

"Asuka with a fameasser on Austin, shades of "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn," Michael Cole said.

Geoff then comes from behind and gets Asuka with a side suplex.

"Geoff now hits an unexpecting side suplex on Asuka," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Daryl grabs Eddie by his head and was getting him with shots to the head.

"Daryl with some fists shots to the head of Eddie," JBL said.

"Surprised that someone as big as Eddie would get beaten like this," Michael Cole said.

After eight shots, Daryl lifts up Eddie and drops him ribs first onto his knee.

"Daryl drops Eddie right onto his knees and his ribs almost got cracked," Corey Graves said.

Near the top left corner of the ring, Josh kicks Katniss in the ribs and then he lifts her up in the air, onto his shoulders.

"Josh has Katniss up on his shoulders, this could be bad," JBL said.

Then, Josh gets Katniss with a sit out powerbomb as the fans gave a mild ovation for the move.

"Sit out powerbomb on Katniss by Josh Nichols," Michael Cole said.

As Josh got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down which means another person was about to enter the match.

"I think Josh should watch out because our next entrant is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Worlds Apart" by CFO$ starts to play (aka Sami Zayn's theme) as the fans begin to cheer a bit.

"I think we might a star from the underground," Michael Cole said.

Then on the screen was the letters T and K in the same style font as Sami Zayn's intro.

"Well from the initials that person's first name starts with a T and his last name starts with a K," JBL said.

A few seconds later, the next entrant appears on the stage as the fans gave an almost earth shattering ovation for the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #33: T.K Takaishi (Digimon)**

"Are you kidding me," Michael Cole said in shock.

"It's T.K Takaishi, one of Digimon's popular characters, is the thirty-third entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves said in an excited mood.

The entrants were in shock and the fans exploded in cheers as they see the pre-teen T.K (from the gen. 2 of Digimon) on the stage.

"From the sounds of the fans, they seem to have a huge favorite to win the rumble," JBL said.

T.K then sprints down the entrance way and then he jumps onto the ring apron.

"T.K is ready to make a statement in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

T.K then jumps onto the top rope and then he jumps off, and gets Katniss with a cross body as the fans keep cheering for T.K.

"T.K with a cross body right onto Katniss," Corey Graves said.

T.K then grabs Joe and tosses him over the top rope, but Joe grabbed onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"T.K almost eliminated Joe here, but Joe holds onto the ropes and is in a dangerous spot on the apron," JBL said.

AVGN then bounces off the ropes and hits Joe with a running power glove forearm to the face, the impact knocks Joe off the apron and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"And with that forearm, AVGN gets another elimination by getting rid of "Angry" Joe," Michael Cole said.

 **18th Elimination: "Angry" Joe Vargas; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-40:28**

As Joe left the ringside area, T.K grabs AVGN and nails him with the blue thunder bomb.

"Blue thunder bomb by T.K onto AVGN," JBL said.

T.K then gets up and nails an enzugiri to Drake.

"Now T.K continues the momentum with an enzugiri to Drake," Corey Graves said.

He then grabs Drake from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"T.K with a German suplex to Drake this time," Michael Cole said.

As T.K got up, Ethan gets him with a running elbow to the back of T.K's skull, knocking off his hat in the process.

"There goes that momentum as Ethan gets T.K with a running elbow to the skull," JBL said.

Then, Ethan picks up T.K and tries to eliminate him from the match, but T.K had a strong hold of the top and middle ropes and was not moving.

"Ethan is now trying to get rid of T.K," Michael Cole said.

"Imagine how the fans would react if T.K gets eliminated, it would be brutal," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Daryl comes from behind and nails Ethan with a headbutt to the back of Ethan's skull, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Daryl with a headbutt to the back of Ethan's skull and Daryl is under ninety seconds away from breaking Lapis' survivor record," JBL said.

T.K gets back on his feet and then nails Daryl with a jumping headbutt.

"Now T.K gets Daryl with a jumping headbutt," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Josh grabs Eddie and gets him with a neckbreaker.

"Josh gets Eddie with a neckbreaker," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Asuka throws Elsa into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Asuka just threw Elsa right into the corner," Corey Graves said.

Then, T.K runs out of nowhere and nails Elsa with a helluva kick.

"T.K just got Elsa with a helluva kick out of nowhere," Michael Cole said.

Asuka then lifts T.K on her shoulders and then she drops him with an electric chair drop.

"And now Asuka just drops T.K with the electric chair drop," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Drake and Katniss were trying to get rid of Austin, but with little luck.

"Drake and Katniss are now trying to get rid of Austin," Corey Graves said.

"The time he has been in the match is shorter compared to Katniss and Drake," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Austin slips off the shoulders of Drake and Katniss.

"Austin just escapes that elimination attempt by Katniss and Drake," Michael Cole said.

As Drake and Katniss turn around, Austin nails them with a double clothesline, taking them down.

"Austin with a double clothesline and he takes down the competition," JBL said.

Meanwhile, T.K nails AVGN with a kick to the chest and then he kicks him in the ribs.

"T.K with two kicks to AVGN," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, T.K lifts him up and gets him with a tiger backbreaker.

"T.K just got AVGN with a brutal tiger backbreaker and AVGN's spine might be bent," Corey Graves said.

With AVGN in pain and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear in the rumble.

"Who will be our next entrant in the match," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #34: Negan (The Walking Dead)**

After the buzzer went off, out came the ruthless and heartless, Negan, who came to some of he loudest boos of the event as the fans hated him for killing Glenn and Abraham.

"If you thought Jasper was bad then you haven't met this guy," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant thirty-four, from The Walking Dead, it is Negan and lucky he doesn't have Lucille with him," JBL said.

Negan then runs down the entrance way and he stands at the ringside area.

"I can't stand this guy, he killed Glenn and Abraham, I hate him for that," Corey Graves said angrily.

As Daryl got near the ropes, Negan pulls down the top rope and Daryl falls over the top rope and onto the floor as fans gave even louder boos to Negan.

"Oh come on, Negan pulls down the ropes and he cost Daryl the match," Corey Graves said.

"Daryl was about to strike T.K, but Negan saw an opportunity and scores an elimination," Michael Cole said.

 **19th Elimination: Daryl Dixon; Eliminated by: Negan (on purpose); Duration-1:02:10**

"Daryl was just eighteen seconds away from breaking the record, but for now Lapis still is the record holder," JBL said.

As Daryl angrily left the ringside area, Negan looks under the apron and he somehow smiled as what he got.

"I think Negan is looking for something to hurt the competition," Michael Cole said.

Negan then pulls out his trusty barbed wire baseball bat, Lucille, as the fans were in shock to see that deadly weapon.

"Oh my god," JBL said in shock.

"There's Lucille, that bat is responsible for the fall of The Walking Dead," Corey Graves said.

Negan then enters the ring with his weapon, just as T.K tosses Sunset and Ethan over the top rope, but both fighters hung onto the ropes and stayed on the apron.

"Oh god, T.K forget the eliminations and don't turn around," Michael Cole said to T.K.

As T.K turned around, Negan runs at him and hits his bat right onto T.K's head, taking him down.

"Dear god, Negan hits T.K in the head with the bat," Corey Graves said.

Negan then hits Sunset on the side of her head with the tip of the bat, knocking Sunset off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to more boos from the crowd.

"Negan hits Sunset with the bat and now she's out," JBL said.

 **20th Elimination: Sunset Shimmer; Eliminated by: Negan; Duration-16:31**

Negan wasn't done yet, he then hits the tip of the bat onto the back of Ethan's head, knocking off the apron and onto the floor as well, eliminating him to even louder boos from the crowd.

"Now Negan eliminates Ethan from the match, thanks to Lucille," Michael Cole said.

"And these fans are more pissed than the 2015 Royal Rumble match," Corey Graves said.

 **21st Elimination: Ethan Hunt; Eliminated by: Negan; Duration-22:35**

As Sunset and Ethan left the ringside area, Negan sees T.K slowly getting up as T.K was now bleeding a bit from that bat shot.

"And T.K is busted wide open thanks to Negan," Corey Graves said.

Negan then walks over to T.K and nails him in the head with the bat again, taking him down with the crowd's boos were getting even louder.

"Negan strikes T.K again with Lucille," JBL said.

"These fans are getting pretty sick of Negan's ruthless attitude here," Michael Cole said.

As Negan was screaming in victory, Drake and Josh jump onto Negan and begin attacking him with punches and kicks.

"Drake and Josh just ambushed Negan and are attacking him," Corey Graves said.

"It seems Negan is getting his karma right now," Michael Cole said.

The beatdown lasts about ten seconds as Drake grabs Lucille and was about to strike Negan with it.

"Drake now has that bat and Negan is about to meet his maker," JBL said.

Drake swings the bat, but Negan moves out of the way and Josh gets hit in the ribs by that bat.

"Negan avoids the bat, but it was Josh who got hit with it instead," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Drake drops the bat, then Negan grabs Drake from behind and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, yet again Negan got a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Negan eliminates Drake from the match, that's his fourth elimination in over a minute," Corey Graves said.

 **22nd Elimination: Drake Parker; Eliminated by: Negan; Duration-37:04**

As Drake left the ringside area, Negan sees El Diablo coming and tosses him over the top rope, but El Diablo grabbed onto the top rope and remained on the apron as he was near those two tables.

"Negan almost eliminates El Diablo, but El Diablo hangs on and is right near those two tables," Michael Cole said.

Negan then bounces off the ropes and then he nails El Diablo with a running boot to the face, knocking him off the apron and he went through both tables, breaking them apart as the fans gave a mix reaction to the elimination.

"Oh my god, Negan with a running boot and El Diablo just crashed through those tables," JBL said in shock.

 **23rd Elimination: El Diablo; Eliminated by: Negan; Duration-41:16**

As EMTs were checking on El Diablo, Negan sees that T.K got up and was wobbling around from the blood loss.

"T.K has finally got back up, but the blood he has lost made him weaker in the match," Michael Cole said.

Negan then hits T.K with three punches in a row, taking him down.

"Negan with some punches and he easily takes down T.K again," Corey Graves said.

Negan then picks up T.K and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a very loud negative response from the crowd.

"Now T.K is gone and that's elimination number six for Negan," JBL said.

"The reaction is even worse than Daniel Bryan getting eliminated from the 2015 Royal Rumble match," Corey Graves said.

 **24th Elimination: T.K Takaishi; Eliminated by: Negan; Duration-3:29**

As EMTs were now checking on T.K, Josh attacked Negan from behind with punches and kicks to the despised Walking Dead character.

"Josh is just mauling Negan right now," JBL said.

"He's not taking Drake's elimination too well," Michael Cole said.

It lasted about thirteen seconds as Negan pushes Josh away.

"Negan now pushes Josh away from him at the moment," Corey Graves said.

As Josh bounces off the ropes, Negan gets Josh with an atomic drop.

"Negan with an atomic drop onto Josh," JBL said.

Then, Negan nails Josh with a discus clothesline, taking him down to several boos from the crowd.

"Negan manages to take out Josh with a discus clothesline," Michael Cole said.

With fights happening in the ring and with Negan looking for another victim, the rumble clock was ticking down which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"I think Negan might have a new victim because our next entrant is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #35: Holly O'Hair (Ever After High)**

After the buzzer went off, out came Poppy's Royal twin, Holly O'Hair, who got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Poppy might be gone, but now it is Holly's time to shine," Michael Cole said.

"From Ever After High, it is Poppy's Royal twin, Holly O'Hair, entering at number thirty-five," Corey Graves said.

Holly runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, only to get strike multiple times in the back by Negan and his bat, Lucille.

"Negan just strikes away at Holly with that bat," JBL said.

"Negan doesn't care who you are, he just wants to kill you," Corey Graves said.

After ten strikes, Negan tosses away the bat, picks up Holly and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to even louder boos from the crowd.

"And in just a span of over two minutes, Negan has eliminated seven people from the rumble with Holly now gone," Michael Cole said.

 **25th Elimination: Holly O'Hair; Eliminated by: Negan; Duration-0:15**

As Holly left the ringside area, Negan grabs Asuka and tosses her over the top rope, but she manages to grab onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Asuka almost got eliminated by Negan, but she manages to hang on the ropes and stay on the apron, a very dangerous spot," JBL said.

Negan then picks up Lucille and uses the tip of the bat to hit Asuka in the face, knocking her off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to yet another angry response from the crowd.

"Asuka is now eliminated by Negan," Michael Cole said.

"And now Negan has eliminated the most people in a rumble match, eight people," Corey Graves said.

 **26th Elimination: Asuka Langley Soryu; Eliminated by: Negan; Duration-6:34**

As Asuka left the ringside area as well, Josh, Katniss, AVGN, Eddie, Elsa, Justin, Geoff, and Austin attack Negan as the fans went ballistic for this group attack.

"Look at this mugging," Michael Cole said.

"The others want to desperately get rid of Negan so he doesn't cause any more trouble," JBL said.

It lasts about twenty seconds until Negan escapes the group attack and grabs Lucille.

"Negan escapes the mob and he has Lucille again," Corey Graves said.

Negan then swings the bat and the hits the ribs of Austin, AVGN, Eddie, Justin, Elsa, Geoff, Josh, and Katniss as Negan raised in the bat into the air as the fans just boo the living hell out of Negan.

"Negan striking everyone in the ring with Lucille," JBL said.

"I can't even hear you these fans sure have a real hate on for Negan," Michael Cole said to JBL.

With 58 seconds remaining until the next entrant came out as Negan circled around the ring, picking which person who he should hit with that bat.

"Negan is looking for his next victim by using Lucille," Corey Graves said.

"It is like a flashback to the recent season premier of The Walking Dead," Michael Cole said.

Thirteen seconds later, Negan stops at Josh and then he hits Josh in the back with the bat.

"Oh, Josh was the victim and gets hit with Lucille by Negan," JBL said.

Negan beginning to circle the ring again.

"Oh no, not again," Corey Graves said.

"Negan is absolutely not done yet," Michael Cole said.

About fifteen seconds later, Negan stops at Elsa.

"Wait, don't tell me that Elsa will be the unfortunate victim of Negan," JBL said.

When Negan lifted the bat in the air, Elsa nails Negan with a kick to his junk.

"Oh hello," Michael Cole said.

"Negan's voice just went a few notches higher by that kick," Corey Graves said.

Elsa gets up and grabs Lucille, she then swings it into the back of Negan as the fans went crazy for the move.

"Elsa just strike Negan with his own bat," JBL said.

She continues to swing the bat onto the back of Negan over and over again.

"Elsa is hitting Negan with the bat over and over again," Corey Graves said.

"This is the first time we have seen Negan in an weaken position," Michael Cole said.

After ten swings, Elsa tosses the bat away as the fans were chanting "Elsa" over and over again.

"From the looks of it, Elsa is the most dominant competitor in the rumble so far," JBL said.

Elsa then looks at the stage to see the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Well, who will be our thirty-sixth entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Oh, I hope my fic doesn't result in angry hate mail knowing that Negan is in the match. But nonetheless, Negan is in the match and is now the current Terminator record holder. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 35**

 **Entries still left: 45**

 **People in the ring: 9**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, and Asuka Langley Soryu.**

 **People still in the match: Eddie Winslow, Elsa, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Katniss Everdeen, Justin, Austin Moon, Geoff, Josh Nichols, and Negan.**

 **Will Negan continue to destroy the entrants?**

 **Will anyone break the records?**

 **And does WWE care about themselves than the fans?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	11. Laugh It Up Fuzzball

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 11: Laugh It Up Fuzzball**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #36: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

Then, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme starts to play through the speakers, out of the stage came the pony princess of friendship turned human, Twilight Sparkle, who got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"And we have another favorite from the last rumble returning," Corey Graves said.

"Coming all the way from Equestria, it is Twilight Sparkle, entering the same spot from the last rumble at number thirty-six," Michael Cole said.

"Twilight will have to last an hour and twenty eight minutes to make it to the final entrant in the match," JBL said.

Twilight then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then avoids a clothesline from Elsa.

"Elsa tries to hit a clothesline on Twilight, but she ducks it," Michael Cole said.

When Twilight turns around, Twilight starts to get Elsa with a series of punches.

"Twilight is firing away with shots to Elsa," JBL said.

Twilight tries to hit a clothesline on Elsa, but she ducks the move and Twilight was near the ropes.

"Twilight tried to get a clothesline on Elsa, but Elsa moves out of the way of it," Michael Cole said.

Elsa runs towards Twilight, but then Twilight gives Elsa a back body drop over the top rope, but Elsa grabbed onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"Twilight gets a back body drop on Elsa over the top rope," Corey Graves said.

"But now, Elsa is just dangling off the ropes and she's mere inches from the ground," Michael Cole said.

Elsa then swings over to the apron and then she stands up on it.

"Elsa manages to save herself from elimination," JBL said.

Then, Twilight nails an enzugiri to Elsa, but Elsa grabbed onto the rope again and was dangling from the apron.

"Twilight with an enzugiri on Elsa, but Elsa manages to hang on to the rope," Michael Cole said.

"She's very close to being sent out of the rumble," Corey Graves said.

When Elsa got her composure back, Twilight nails a superkick to Elsa, knocking her off the apron and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"Elsa couldn't save herself any longer and now she is out, thanks to Twilight Sparkle," JBL said.

 **27th Elimination: Elsa; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle; Duration-26:26**

As Elsa left the ringside area, Josh Nichols nails The Angry Video Game Nerd with a dragon suplex.

"Josh gets AVGN with a dragon suplex," Michael Cole said.

But Josh wasn't done, he then transitions to a crossface on AVGN as the fans were giving some cheers for the move.

"And he flawlessly transitions into the crossface," JBL said.

"He wants to put the hurt on AVGN so he would be easy to get rid of," Corey Graves said.

The hold lasts fourteen seconds as Eddie Winslow grabs Josh from behind (letting go AVGN in the process) and gets him with a release German suplex.

"Eddie grabs Josh out of nowhere and drops him with a German suplex," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Negan was trying to get rid of Geoff, he got him over the top rope, but Geoff had a hold of the middle rope and was not moving.

"Negan is now trying to eliminate Geoff here," Corey Graves said.

"Negan is looking to break Roman Reigns' record of most eliminations in a single rumble match," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds and there was 56 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Geoff lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Geoff manages to stay in the match for the time being," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Katniss Everdeen grabs Austin Moon and puts him in an abdominal stretch.

"Katniss with the abdominal stretch on Austin," JBL said.

"Katniss has been through some pain, but she is still holding up," Corey Graves said.

The hold lasts fifteen seconds as Katniss pushes Austin away and then Twilight gets Austin with a Codebreaker.

"Austin just got pushed right into the Codebreaker by Twilight," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Justin was nailing these kicks to the ribs of Eddie.

"Justin with some kicks to Eddie's ribs," JBL said.

"Justin has been doing very well since last year," Corey Graves said.

After ten kicks, Justin nails a brutal kick to the side of Eddie's head.

"Justin with a ringing kick to the side of Eddie's head," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Josh, Twilight, and Geoff were trying to get rid of Negan, but with very little luck.

"We have a three on one elimination attempt here," JBL said.

"Come on guys, eliminate that scum from the match," Corey Graves said to the three fighters.

The elimination attempt lasts eighteen seconds as Negan pushes the three fighters away.

"And Negan manages to stay in the match unfortunately," Michael Cole said.

With Negan punching away at Josh and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"It's about time to see another person enter the match, who is it," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #37: Balki Bartakamous (Perfect Strangers)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the always quirky former sheepherder, Balki Bartakamous. Even though he was born in Mypos, he now lives in Chicago as the fans gave him a loud ovation for another hometown favorite.

"Hey, here's a star from a sitcom past," Michael Cole said.

"From Perfect Strangers, it is Balki Bartakamous entering at number thirty-seven," Corey Graves said.

Balki runs down the entrance way and was giving out high fives to the fans in the process.

"Balki is spending way too much time with the fans at this point," JBL said.

"Come on Balki, get in the ring and fight like a man," Corey Graves said to Balki.

Twenty seconds later, Balki enters the ring and he hits a clothesline on Austin.

"Balki hits the ring and gets a clothesline on Austin," Michael Cole said.

Then, Balki was face to face with Negan, who wanted a piece of Balki.

"Oh no, Negan wants to make quick work of Balki," Corey Graves said.

As Balki was back up into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Negan now has trapped Balki right into that corner and has nowhere to go," JBL said.

Fifteen seconds later, Eddie comes from behind and gets him in a full nelson, then he drops him with a Bubba Bomb.

"Eddie drops Negan with a big Bubba Bomb," Michael Cole said.

Balki was so happy to see that Eddie saved him, that he needed to celebrate.

"I guess Balki is happy that Eddie saved him from being mauled by Negan," JBL said.

"Thank you, you big handsome giant of a man, we now do the Dance of Joy," Balki said to Eddie.

"Oh no, not the dance of joy," Corey Graves complained.

"Come on Corey, this is Balki's thing," Michael Cole said to Corey Graves.

Balki proceeds with some leg kicks and moments of jumping, but Eddie wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't like this, Eddie is not too happy to see Balki dancing," Corey Graves said.

Balki then turns around and says, "hey".

"Nice to know you Balki," JBL said.

When he turns around again, Eddie nails him with a clothesline, taking him down.

"Eddie with a clothesline and Balki is flat on his back," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Twilight lifts up AVGN and drops him rib first onto her knee.

"Twilight just drop AVGN onto her knee," JBL said.

She continues to do it about four more times.

"Those ribs are getting very tender with every drop by Twilight onto AVGN," Michael Cole said.

When Twilight drops AVGN to the mat, Josh nails Twilight from behind with a running forearm, taking her down as the fans gave some boos for that moment.

"Josh with a running forearm to back of Twilight's skull, this is why a battle royal is dangerous because anyone can get you from behind," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Eddie got Balki over the top rope, but Balki grabs onto the middle rope and wasn't moving a muscle.

"Eddie is trying to eliminate Balki here," JBL said.

"That clothesline might did a number on Balki," Michael Cole said.

The elimination attempt lasts seventeen seconds as Balki lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Lucky Balki lands on the apron and remains in the rumble," JBL said.

In the top right corner of the ring, Katniss was getting Justin with these headbutts to the chest.

"Now Katniss is hitting headbutts onto Justin's chest," Michael Cole said.

"Justin's chest will not look good after this match I can tell ya," Corey Graves said.

After ten headbutts, Katniss lifts up Justin in a fireman's carry position.

"Katniss has Justin in a bad spot," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Katniss gets Justin with a running death valley driver into the corner as the fans just cringe at the impact.

"Running D.V.D and Justin's back just hit the corner really hard," Michael Cole said.

As Katniss got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was on their way to the match.

"I hope Justin can recover because another entrant is about to enter the melee," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Turn It Up" by CFO$ starts to play as the fans gave a decent pop of cheers.

"Oh please, don't tell me Bayley is here. I hate those inflatable arm failing tube men," Corey Graves complained.

A few seconds later, the reaction grew even louder as they see the next entrant on the stage and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #38: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

"What the, it's Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is here," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Pinkie Pie is entrant thirty-eight in the Fandom Royal Rumble II," JBL said.

On the stage was the excitable party loving Pinkie Pie. This was not the pony version of Pinkie, it was the human version, she was seen wearing a pink and blue crop top, pink and blue long wrestling tights, and pink and blue wrestling boots, she was channeling Bayley for this match.

"I'm not be a fan of Bayley, but I'm a fan of Pinkie and her off the wall persona," Corey Graves said.

After several seconds, four party cannons that were on the stage went off as they fire confetti.

"Forget about the tube men, we got party cannons and it is like a bash here at the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Pinkie then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Here comes Pinkie," Corey Graves said.

Pinkie then hugs Austin, it was almost like a super fan wanting to get close to the singer.

"Pinkie is hugging Austin," Michael Cole said in confusion.

"Pinkie stop hugging Austin and start to fight," JBL said to Pinkie.

After a few seconds, Pinkie then gets Austin with the Bayley to Belly (or should I say, Pinkie to Belly).

"Bayley to Belly suplex," Michael Cole said.

"More like Pinkie to Belly," Corey Graves said.

Pinkie gets up and grabs Eddie, she then gets Eddie with the Pinkie to Belly.

"Pinkie to Belly on Eddie and Pinkie is on fire," JBL said.

Pinkie gets back up again and then she and Twilight grab Eddie.

"Looks like Pinkie and Twilight might end Eddie's time in the match," Michael Cole said.

Twilight and Pinkie then toss Eddie over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave some boos for that elimination.

"There goes Eddie by Twilight and Pinkie," JBL said.

 **28th Elimination: Eddie Winslow; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie; Duration-34:46**

As Eddie left the ringside area with the fans giving him a standing ovation for his effort, Twilight and Pinkie begin to hit AVGN with shots to the back.

"Now Pinkie and Twilight are firing away on AVGN's back," Michael Cole said.

"These two friends want to get rid of the former Terminator record holder," Corey Graves said.

After ten shots, Twilight and Pinkie lift up AVGN and drop him with a spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster and AVGN is now flat on his back," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Josh nails Negan with a back fist to the side of Negan's head.

"Back fist to Negan and he is reeling because of Josh," Michael Cole said.

Josh then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Josh is up on the top rope, it is not safe in this kind of match," Corey Graves said.

Josh jumps off the top rope, hoping for a cross body.

"Josh is now flying like a bird," JBL said.

But, Negan moves out of the way and Twilight and Pinkie get hit with the move instead.

"Negan moves just in time and Josh accidentally hits Pinkie and Twilight with a cross body," Michael Cole said.

As Josh gets up, Negan gets Josh with a bulldog.

"Negan takes down Josh with a bulldog," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Katniss has Balki sitting down in the top right corner of the ring and then she begins to stomp away at Balki's chest.

"Katniss now stomping away at Balki's chest," Michael Cole said.

"She's stomping a mud hole on Balki," JBL said.

After twenty stomps, Katniss runs to the bottom left corner of the ring.

"I think Katniss is ready for some high impact moves here," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then runs towards Balki and gets him with a Bronco buster.

"Bronco buster on Balki, shades of DX member, X-Pac," Michael Cole said.

Katniss went up and down on Balki's chest as Balki was in some pain.

"Katniss is bucking up and down like she is riding a horse or a bull," JBL said.

After five seconds, Negan grabs Katniss from behind, lifts her up, and then drops her with a facebuster.

"Negan just ruin the moment by getting Katniss with a facebuster," Corey Graves said.

As Negan got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Well it looks like another entrant is about to enter in a few seconds," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #39: Marceline The Vampire Queen (Adventure Time)**

With this hard rock music playing through the speakers, out came the thousand year old vampire rocker, Marceline The Vampire Queen. Wearing a red tank top, dark blue jeans, and red wrestling boots, Marceline got some very loud cheers from the die hard Adventure Time fans.

"Things just got a bit stranger here," JBL said.

"From the land of Ooo, here comes the rocking vampire, Marceline The Vampire Queen, entering at number thirty-nine," Corey Graves said.

Marceline runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Marceline is ready to play a song on all of those fighters in the ring," JBL said.

She then gives out punches to AVGN, Katniss, Josh, Pinkie, Twilight, Austin, Justin, Geoff, and Balki.

"Marceline is firing off on all cylinders," JBL said.

"Not bad for a vampire who is also a musician," Michael Cole said.

Marceline sees Negan coming her way and gives him an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Marceline with an overhead belly to belly suplex on Negan," Corey Graves said.

Marceline gets back up and was pumped up like crazy.

"Looks like Marceline is feeding the intensity from these fans," Michael Cole said.

Marceline then grabs Negan's legs, she then wraps around one leg, and then she gets the figure four leg lock on Negan.

"Marceline has the figure four locked in Negan," JBL said.

As that was happening, Twilight and Pinkie were stomping away at Negan.

"And now, Twilight and Pinkie are stomping away on Negan while the lock is still on Negan," Michael Cole said.

"They sure want to hurt Negan so they can eliminate him as fast as they can," Corey Graves said.

It lasts eighteen seconds as Marceline lets go of Negan and tries to attack Pinkie and Twilight.

"Marceline gets out of the hold and she is trying to attack the Canterlot High duo," JBL said.

But, Twilight and Pinkie begin to hit Marceline with clubbing blows to the back.

"Now Twilight and Pinkie Pie are hitting those blows onto Marcy's back," Michael Cole said.

"The Vampire Queen is looking like a peasant here," Corey Graves said.

After ten shots, Twilight and Pinkie hooks Marceline's arms around their necks, hoping to get her with a suplex.

"They are looking to get Marceline with a double suplex here," JBL said.

As they lift her up, Marceline then counters and gets the two girls with a double DDT.

"Marceline just countered with a double DDT onto Twilight and Pinkie," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Marceline tosses AVGN over the top rope, but AVGN grabbed onto the top rope and remained on the apron.

"Marceline tossed AVGN over the top rope, but it didn't work as he is still on the apron," Michael Cole said.

Then, Marceline tries to push AVGN off the apron, but he had a strong hold of the ropes.

"Marceline is trying to push AVGN off the apron," Corey Graves said.

"Look at AVGN, he is trying so hard not to get eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as AVGN nails a power glove assisted forearm, sending Marceline back a bit.

"AVGN with a forearm and Marceline is a bit dazed from that attack," Michael Cole said.

Then, AVGN hops onto the top rope and soon he jumps off and nails Marceline with a missile dropkick.

"Missile dropkick on Marceline from AVGN and he is still in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Josh and Balki were trading back and forth shots to each other.

"Josh and Balki are going back and forth here," Michael Cole said.

"Surprised Balki is back on his feet after being a doormat for several minutes in the rumble," JBL said.

Twelve seconds later, Josh lifts up Balki and gets him with a Samoan drop.

"Josh just dropped Balki with a Samoan drop," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Katniss was nailing elbows to the upper part of Austin's back.

"Katniss with some elbows to Austin's back," JBL said.

"Katniss has been in the match for over twenty-five minutes, pretty good so far," Michael Cole said.

After six elbows, Katniss gets Austin in a full nelson, then she gives him a half nelson slam.

"Katniss with a half nelson slam right onto Austin," JBL said.

With Austin down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the fortieth entrant was on their way.

"We are about to be halfway through the rumble soon, who's entrant forty," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then, the famous John Williams score from the Star Wars films starts to play as the fans cheer very loudly as a Star Wars character was going to enter the rumble.

"Here comes someone from a galaxy far, far, away," JBL said.

A few seconds later, the cheers grew louder as the next entrant was on the stage and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #40: Chewbacca (Star Wars)**

"IT'S CHEWBACCA," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"The famous wookie from Star Wars is the fortieth entrant," Corey Graves said.

The tall wookie stood at the stage as the fans continue to cheer and imitate the famous wookie growl.

"It seems the fans have a favorite that could eliminate Negan from the rumble," JBL said.

Chewbacca then starts to slowly walk down the entrance way, wanting to pace himself for the match.

"Chewbacca is taking his time to get to the ring," Michael Cole said.

"He doesn't want to waste his energy running down to the ring," Corey Graves said.

It takes about thirty seconds for Chewbacca to reach ringside and then he enters the ring.

"And now the wookie is in the ring," JBL said.

Chewbacca then nails chops to the skulls of AVGN, Negan, Marceline, Pinkie, Twilight, Balki, Katniss, Justin, Austin, and Geoff, taking them all down.

"Chewbacca with chops to everyone in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"He's a bit more angry ever since what happened to Han Solo," Corey Graves said.

Then, Josh lifts up Chewbacca and slams him into the top right corner of the ring.

"Josh now slams Chewbacca right into the corner of the ring," JBL said.

Josh then backs away from the corner, hoping for some corner move on Chewbacca.

"Josh could hit a stinger splash, but it might be a bad idea," Michael Cole said.

Josh then runs towards Chewbacca for a stinger splash, but unfortunately, Chewbacca catches him in time.

"Whoops, bad move for Josh as Chewbacca catches Josh in time," JBL said.

Chewbacca then tosses Josh over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Josh to some minor cheers from the crowd.

"Josh now joins Drake as he is eliminated from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **29th Elimination: Josh Nichols; Eliminated by: Chewbacca; Duration-18:54**

As Josh left the ringside area, Chewbacca grabs Negan by the neck, lifts his arm up, and drops him hard onto the mat with a forearm to the chest.

"Negan got taken down again by Chewbacca with a forearm to the chest," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Katniss, AVGN, Geoff, Justin, Twilight, Pinkie, Marceline, Austin, and Balki were trying to get Chewbacca over the top rope, but with no luck.

"It looks like nine people are trying to eliminate Chewbacca here," JBL said.

"We could see a riot if Chewbacca gets eliminated early in the match," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Chewbacca uses his strength to push everyone back.

"Look at the strength of Chewbacca, he just push the nine fighters away like they were feathers," Michael Cole said.

He then nails big boots to the faces of Austin, Katniss, Justin, AVGN, Marceline, Twilight, Balki, Pinkie, Geoff, and Negan, taking them all down again.

"Chewbacca is going crazy with boots to everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"No one can stop this wookie," JBL said.

Chewbacca picks up Negan by his hair and gets him back onto his feet.

"Chewbacca has Negan back onto his feet," Corey Graves said.

Then, Chewbacca starts to give Negan these slaps to the chest.

"Chewbacca with slaps to Negan in his chest," Michael Cole said.

"This is most punishment that Negan has received so far," JBL said.

After ten slaps, Chewbacca drops Negan to the mat.

"Timber and down goes Negan," Corey Graves said.

Chewbacca then grabs Justin and nails some more slaps to the chest.

"Now Chewbacca is slapping Justin right in the chest as well," Michael Cole said.

"Chewbacca is probably the only entrant to take the least amount of punishment so far," JBL said.

After seven slaps, Chewbacca gets Justin with a powerslam.

"Chewbacca with a powerslam on Justin and he is down," Corey Graves said.

As Chewbacca got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who will be our forty-first entrant in the second Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **We are officially half way through the rumble and out of all the entrants in the ring, AVGN has been in the longest at almost thirty-four minutes, but Katniss is not too far behind at almost twenty-eight minutes. But will any more records be broken, only time will tell. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 40**

 **Entries still left: 40**

 **People in the ring: 11**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy'O Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, and Josh Nichols.**

 **People still in the match: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Katniss Everdeen, Justin, Austin Moon, Geoff, Negan, Twilight Sparkle, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Marceline The Vampire Queen, and Chewbacca.**

* * *

 **Fandom Royal Rumble Records:**

 **Survivor (Longest Time in the ring): Lapis Lazuli (1 hour, 2 minutes, and 17 seconds, FRR)**

 **Runner Up: Daryl Dixon (1 hour, 2 minutes, and 10 seconds, FRR II)**

 **Survivor Combo (longest combined time in the rumble): The Angry Video Game Nerd (sixty-seven minutes and counting)**

 **Runner Up: Lapis Lazuli (1 hour, 2 minutes, and 17 seconds)**

 **Terminator (most eliminations in a single rumble): Negan (eight eliminations, FRR II)**

 **Runner up: The Angry Video Game Nerd and Jasper (six eliminations, FRR and FRR II)**

 **Genesis (most combined eliminations): The Angry Video Game Nerd (nine eliminations)**

 **Runner Up: Negan (eight eliminations)**

 **Wolf Pack (most people involved in a single elimination): Hugo and Jasper (eleven people, FRR and FRR II)**

 **Runner Up: Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, and Sheeva (three people, FRR)**

* * *

 **Will Negan break Roman Reigns' elimination record?**

 **Will Chewbacca be stopped?**

 **And will Balki continue to be a human pain magnet?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	12. Better Call Vegans

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 12: Better Call Vegans**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to count down for the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #41: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

As the Family Matters theme song was playing through the speakers, out came Steve Urkel, who got a tremendous ovation from his hometown crowd.

"Here's another hometown favorite," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant forty-one is Steve Urkel, returning from the first Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

"That geek was the last entrant in the first rumble, but he only lasted twenty-four seconds in the ring," JBL said.

Urkel then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then nails Justin with a clothesline.

"Urkel with a clothesline to Justin," Michael Cole said.

Urkel then nails punches to Marceline The Vampire Queen, Katniss Everdeen, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Chewbacca, and Austin Moon.

"Urkel is unloading with punches to everyone that is standing," Corey Graves said.

"That nerd is almost close to being in the ring for over twenty-four seconds," JBL said.

Urkel then sees Negan running towards him and then he gives him a hip toss.

"Urkel with a hip toss onto Negan," JBL said.

Then, Urkel nails The Angry Video Game Nerd with sweet shin music.

"Sweet shin music on AVGN," Michael Cole said.

"That kind of move doesn't work in this style of match," Corey Graves said.

Urkel then tries to throw AVGN over the top rope, but AVGN grabbed onto the top and middle ropes and he was not moving at all.

"Urkel is trying to eliminate AVGN here," Michael Cole said.

"I don't think sweet shin music did anything to AVGN," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and then AVGN nails an elbow to the face of Urkel, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"AVGN with an elbow and he manages to save himself from elimination," Corey Graves said.

As Urkel stumbled backwards, Negan nails Urkel with a running clip to his left knee.

"Negan with a running clip to the knee of Urkel," Michael Cole said.

Negan then starts to attack away at Urkel's knee, trying to damage it even further.

"Negan is now attacking on Urkel's knee," Corey Graves said.

"Negan wants to damage Urkel enough to eliminate him, that's smart," JBL said.

After fifteen strikes and with 56 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Negan gets up and takes down AVGN with a clothesline.

"And now Negan hits a clothesline on AVGN," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Justin was nailing these back kicks to the ribs of Chewbacca.

"Justin is hitting Chewbacca with back kicks to the ribs," JBL said.

"Even though Chewbacca entered at number forty, he is not doing well right now," Corey Graves said.

After eight kicks, Justin manages to get Chewbacca onto one knee.

"Justin manages to get Chewbacca onto one knee," Michael Cole said.

Justin then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and gets Chewbacca with a loud kick to the face, taking him down.

"Kick to Chewbacca and the sound was off the charts," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Marceline sits up Urkel and was nailing these kicks right onto Urkel's back.

"Marceline is now getting Urkel with kicks to the back," JBL said.

"The style of those kicks are almost like Daniel Bryan's kicks," Corey Graves said.

After twelve kicks, Marceline bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails Urkel with a dropkick to the back of the skull, taking him down as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Dropkick to the back of the skull and Urkel is lucky that dropkick didn't paralyze him," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Katniss was trying to get Twilight out of the rumble. She got her over the top rope, but was holding onto the top rope and was not moving an inch.

"Katniss is looking to eliminate Twilight here," JBL said.

"Come on Twilight, hold on for your life," Corey Graves said to Twilight.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds as Twilight lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Thank god, Twilight remains in the match," Corey Graves said with a sigh of relief.

With fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Alright, who will be our next entrant in the rumble," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #42: Saul Goodman (Breaking Bad/Better Call Saul)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the criminal lawyer for Walter White, Saul Goodman, who got a decent response from the crowd.

"Well, time to call Saul," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant forty-two is Saul Goodman, from AMC's extremely popular drama, Breaking Bad, and its spinoff, Better Call Saul," Corey Graves said.

Saul then walks down the entrance way and he tosses his business cards into the crowd.

"Look at Saul tossing his business cards to the fans," Michael Cole said.

"I gotta admit, his skills are way better than Otunga I can tell you that," JBL said.

After about twenty seconds, Saul finally enters the ring.

"Finally, Saul gets into the ring," JBL said.

Saul then nails a double low blow to both Geoff and Balki.

"Oh, Saul going down low with low blows to Balki and Geoff," Corey Graves said.

Then, Saul tosses Balki into Geoff, the impact causes them to both go over the top rope and they both land on the floor, ending their times in the rumble.

"Saul with two eliminations at once as he gets rid of Geoff and Balki from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **30th Elimination: Geoff; Eliminated by: Saul Goodman; Duration-24:28**

 **31st Elimination: Balki Bartakamous; Eliminated by: Saul Goodman; Duration-10:28**

As Geoff and Balki left the ringside area, Saul gives out punches to Marceline, Austin, Justin, Katniss, Chewbacca, Twilight, Pinkie, AVGN, and Urkel.

"Saul with shots to everyone in the ring," JBL said.

"He's delivering his own brand of justice to the competition," Corey Graves said.

Then, Negan hits Saul with a knee to the ribs as the fans boo for that attack.

"There is one way to ruin the moment as Negan gets a knee to Saul's ribs," Michael Cole said.

Negan then grabs Saul in a front head lock and then he strikes him with knees to the face.

"Negan with some vicious knee strikes to Saul's face," JBL said.

"It is safe to say that Negan doesn't care what gets in his way," Corey Graves said.

After twelve strikes, Negan drops Saul with a DDT.

"Negan gets Saul with a DDT," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Katniss was trying to get rid of Marceline from the match, with little results.

"Katniss is now trying to get Marceline out of the rumble," JBL said.

"The Vampire Queen is hanging on like she wants to win this match," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds and there was 53 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Marceline nails Katniss with a kick to the face and she was safe for now.

"Marceline with a kick to Katniss and Marceline is safe once again," Michael Cole said.

Marceline then runs up and gets Katniss with a swinging neckbreaker, taking her down.

"Swinging neckbreaker on Katniss by The Vampire Queen," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca begins to twist Negan's right arm, trying to hurt him.

"Look at Chewbacca just twisting the arm of Negan," JBL said.

"It is safe to say that an arm is not supposed to go in that direction," Michael Cole said.

While that was happening, Saul begins to unload with punches to the ribs.

"Now Saul is helping out in this situation," Corey Graves said.

"He wants some payback for what Negan did to him," Michael Cole said.

Saul got fourteen punches in and then Negan kicks him away.

"Negan manages to kick away Saul," JBL said.

Negan then stomps on Chewbacca's foot, breaking off the hold.

"Now Negan stomps onto Chewbacca's foot, freeing him from that situation," Michael Cole said.

Negan then bounces off the ropes and he gets Chewbacca with a running bulldog.

"Running bulldog and Negan takes down Chewbacca," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Austin was giving out chops to the chest of Justin in the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Austin is now unloading with chops to Justin," Michael Cole said.

"The two most handsome men are just fighting to stay in the match," JBL said.

After ten chops, Justin then gets Austin with the iron claw.

"Justin with the iron claw out of nowhere," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Justin drops Austin to the ground, still having the iron claw on Austin's face.

"Justin still has the iron claw on Austin as he takes him down onto the mat," JBL said.

Justin still has the hold on Austin as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Hope Justin can focus because the next entrant is on their way," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #43: Laurie (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

As the buzzer went off, out came one half of The Vegans, Laurie, who got a decent response from the crowd.

"Great, one of these weirdos," JBL complained.

"From The Ridonculous Race, here's one half of The Vegans, Laurie, entering at number forty-three and she is looking much better after get stung by those bullet ants in Brazil," Corey Graves said.

Laurie then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, then she hits Justin with a clothesline.

"Laurie just hit a clothesline on Justin," Michael Cole said.

Laurie then nails clotheslines to Twilight, Pinkie, Katniss, Austin, Chewbacca, Saul, Marceline, AVGN, and Urkel.

"And Laurie with clotheslines to the rest of the competition," Corey Graves said.

"Man those vegans can be very tough," JBL said.

Laurie then nails Negan with a dropkick, taking him down.

"Incredible, Laurie manages to take down Negan with a dropkick," Michael Cole said.

Laurie then grabs Austin's arm and she gets him in a cross armbreaker.

"Laurie has the cross armbreaker on Austin," JBL said.

"I guess Laurie is not too happy about that time she ate meat in Iceland," Corey Graves said.

The hold lasts about sixteen seconds as Laurie lets go of Austin.

"Laurie manages to let go of Austin," Michael Cole said.

As Laurie got up, Marceline nails her with a knee to the ribs.

"Laurie didn't escape that knee to the ribs by Marceline," Corey Graves said.

Marceline then gets Laurie with a butterfly suplex.

"Marceline now gets Laurie with a butterfly suplex," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Katniss was getting Saul with the Garvin stomp.

"Katniss with the Garvin stomp all over Saul," Michael Cole said.

"Katniss is going all out just to win this rumble," Corey Graves said.

It lasts about fifteen seconds and there was 59 seconds left until the next entrant came out, then AVGN comes from behind and gets Katniss with a release German suplex.

"AVGN from behind and gets Katniss with a German suplex," JBL said.

AVGN then grabs Katniss and tosses her over the top rope, but Katniss grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"AVGN tosses Katniss over the top rope, but she hangs on the apron for the moment," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then tries to pushes Katniss off the apron, but she still had a hold onto the top rope for safety.

"AVGN is trying to push Katniss off the apron," Michael Cole said.

"Look at the grip of Katniss, she isn't going anywhere," JBL said.

It lasts about twelve seconds and then AVGN nails a superkick to Katniss as Katniss was dangling off the apron.

"AVGN with a superkick and Katniss is in a world of danger here," Corey Graves said.

Four seconds later, Katniss regains her composure and AVGN tries to strike Katniss again.

"AVGN might score double digit eliminations here," JBL said.

Then, Katniss nails a shoulder block to the ribs of AVGN, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Katniss with a shoulder block and she bought herself a few seconds of time," Michael Cole said.

Katniss then hops onto the top rope, she then jumps off and gets AVGN with a seated senton.

"Seated Senton by Katniss and she takes down AVGN," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Laurie was nailing punches to the ribs of Pinkie.

"Laurie is just punching away at Pinkie," JBL said.

"Laurie still has some energy after taking that knee," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Laurie takes down Pinkie with a spinning heel kick right to the side of her head.

"Spinning heel kick and Pinkie's head is just ringing from the impact," Corey Graves said.

With Pinkie down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Who will be the next entrant in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #44: Miles (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the other half of The Vegans, Miles, who got a decent response from the crowd as well.

"Looks like some help is coming for Laurie," Michael Cole said.

"Here's the other half of The Vegans, Miles, entering at number forty-four," Corey Graves said.

Miles then runs down the entrance way and then she enters the ring, then she and Laurie begin to stomp away at Pinkie.

"The Vegans are stomping away at Pinkie," JBL said.

"It could be double trouble for Pinkie," Michael Cole said.

After ten stomps, The Vegans pick up Pinkie, hook her arms around their necks, and then they gave her a double suplex.

"The Vegans now take down Pinkie with a double suplex," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Twilight was trying to get rid of Negan from the rumble, but Negan wrapped his arms around the ropes and was not going anywhere.

"Twilight is trying to eliminate Negan from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Come on Twilight, eliminate Negan and get some revenge for Glenn and Abraham," Corey Graves said to Twilight.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Negan pokes Twilight in the eye, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Oh come on, Negan pokes Twilight in the eye to save himself," Corey Graves said.

Negan then walks up and nails Twilight with a discus clothesline, taking her down to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Negan with a discus clothesline on Twilight and the fans are hating Negan by each passing entry," JBL said.

Then, Saul runs up and takes down Negan with a running forearm to the side of the head.

"Running forearm and Saul has finally got Negan down," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, AVGN and Justin got Katniss over the top rope and now they are trying to push her off the apron.

"AVGN and Justin are trying to get Katniss out again," JBL said.

"They seem to try to get rid of Katniss every chance they get," Corey Graves said.

About seven seconds later, they push Katniss off the apron, but it was her hands that were on the floor, so she was safe for now.

"Oh my god, do you see this," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Katniss has learned a bit from Kofi Kingston in how to avoid elimination," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then walks on her hands towards the steel steps, she then lands her feet on the steps and stands on the steps as the fans went ballistic for that save.

"And Katniss has freaking saved herself again from elimination," JBL said.

"She will find a way to escape elimination just to win that prize," Corey Graves said.

Katniss re-enters the ring as there was a minute left until the next entrant came out.

"Katniss could be the girl that could win this thing," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca was nailing forearms all over Austin's face.

"Chewbacca is unloading with forearms to Austin," Corey Graves said.

"He entered at forty and he's been doing ok so far," JBL said.

After fourteen forearms, Chewbacca then gets Austin with a leg sweep.

"And Chewbacca takes down Austin with a leg sweep," Michael Cole said.

In the top left corner of the ring, Laurie and Miles were giving out slaps to the chest of Urkel.

"The Vegans are slapping away at Urkel's chest," JBL said.

"This pair hasn't turned on each other yet," Corey Graves said.

After ten slaps, Laurie and Miles lift up Urkel onto the top rope on that corner.

"The Vegans have Urkel on the top rope," JBL said.

Laurie and Miles then climb up to the top rope and then they hook his arms around their necks.

"The Vegans are on the top rope and it could spell the end for those three entrants," Michael Cole said.

Then they give Urkel a top rope superplex as the fans explode in cheers for that moment.

"SUPERPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE," Corey Graves screamed.

"Laurie, Miles, and Urkel are down," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Negan was nailing elbows to the skull of Pinkie.

"Negan is now hitting elbows to Pinkie," JBL said.

"Someone try to get that asshole out of here," Corey Graves said.

After thirteen elbows, Negan then drops Pinkie to the mat in pain.

"And Pinkie falls onto the mat in pain," Michael Cole said.

With Pinkie down again and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another opponent was on their way.

"Hopefully, the next entrant will take care of Negan," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #45: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

Suddenly, "Surfin Bird" by The Trashmen starts to play through the speakers and then out came Peter Griffin, who got a mix response from the crowd.

"And here's another returning entrant from the first rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant forty-five is Peter Griffin, better than number three last year. But he has to last seventy minutes to make it to entrant eighty," JBL said.

"Man that song gets annoying, someone please smash the record to bits," Corey Graves said.

Peter then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, Peter then throws Laurie into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Peter just throws Laurie into that corner," JBL said.

Peter then throws Miles into the same corner as well.

"Now he throws Miles into that same corner as well," Corey Graves said.

Peter then heads over to the top right corner of the ring and sees The Vegans in the other corner.

"Oh no, I think this could be the end for The Vegans," Michael Cole said.

Peter then runs out of the corner and gets The Vegans with an avalanche as he gets the two ladies down.

"Oh god, that was three hundred pounds of pure mass that just crushed The Vegans," Corey Graves said.

Peter then runs up and gets Justin with a clothesline.

"Now Peter hits Justin with a clothesline," JBL said.

Peter then gets Chewbacca, Pinkie, Twilight, Austin, Saul, Urkel, Katniss, Marceline, and AVGN with punches.

"Peter is just punching everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"Now, how can you get rid of that man," Michael Cole asked.

Negan then runs towards Peter, hoping to get him out.

"I think Peter should watch out for Negan," JBL said.

Then, Peter gets Negan with a powerslam out of nowhere.

"Out of nowhere, Peter just gets Negan with a powerslam," Michael Cole said.

A few seconds later, Negan gets Peter with a punch below the belt as the fans boo for that attack.

"Oh come on, Negan with a punch right to Peter's walnuts," Corey Graves said.

Negan gets up and kicks Peter in the ribs, he then lifts him upside down, and gives him a piledriver.

"Negan with a piledriver onto Peter," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Saul was trying to eliminate Urkel from the match, but Urkel wrapped himself around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Urkel has wrapped his body around the ropes so Saul doesn't get rid of him," Michael Cole said.

"That is smart in this kind of match," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Saul give up on the elimination attempt and Urkel was safe.

"Urkel just dodge the bullet and is safe again," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Justin climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Justin is in some danger as he is on the top rope," JBL said.

Justin then jumps off the ropes and gets Miles with double knees to the chest.

"Justin off the top rope and gets double knees to Miles," Corey Graves said.

As Justin got up, Laurie gets Justin in a sleeper hold.

"Laurie from behind with a sleeper hold on Justin," Michael Cole said.

"Justin is starting to fade from the sleeper," JBL said.

Six seconds later, Laurie gets Justin on the mat as she had the sleeper hold on Justin.

"Justin just fell onto the mat," Corey Graves said.

"Laurie wants Justin passed out so he can be eliminated," Michael Cole said.

Eleven seconds later, Laurie lets go of Justin as he was out from the move.

"Laurie has finally let go of Justin from that hold," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Peter had gotten AVGN in the bottom right corner of the ring and was hitting AVGN with headbutts.

"Peter is now getting AVGN with headbutts," Michael Cole said.

"AVGN is seeing those stars from Super Mario Sunshine," Corey Graves said.

After thirteen headbutts, Peter lifts up AVGN in a gorilla press position.

"Peter has AVGN up high," JBL said.

A few seconds later, Peter throws AVGN into Laurie, taking them both down.

"And Peter throws AVGN right into Laurie, taking both of them down," Michael Cole said.

Then, Negan decks Peter in the back of the head with a discus forearm.

"And Negan with a discus forearm to the back of Peter's head," JBL said.

Negan then stomps away on Peter's back.

"Now Negan stomping away at Peter," Michael Cole said.

"I swear to god if Negan wins the rumble, then I'm going to kill that bitch," Corey Graves said.

Negan keeps stomping away just as the rumble clock was ticking, meaning another person was about to enter the fray.

"Negan should be prepared because entrant forty-six is on their way," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Damn, Negan is becoming an even bigger scum ever since he entered the rumble. Hopefully, someone will get rid of that asshole from that rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 45**

 **Entries still left: 35**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, and Balki Bartakamous.**

 **People still in the match: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Katniss Everdeen, Justin, Austin Moon, Negan, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Chewbacca, Steve Urkel, Saul Goodman, Laurie, Miles, and Peter Griffin.**

 **Will The Angry Video Game Nerd break the Survivor record?**

 **Will Negan score more eliminations and continue to piss off the crowd?**

 **And can anyone stop Negan?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**

 **Also, enjoy the ultimate thrill ride that is Wrestlemania 33.**


	13. A Needle In A Haystack

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 13: A Needle In A Haystack**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #46: Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the angry member of The Dazzlings, Aria Blaze, who got a handful amount of boos from the crowd.

"Looks like there's some trouble coming," JBL said.

"From Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, one of the members of The Dazzlings, Aria Blaze, is entrant forty-six," Corey Graves said.

Aria runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then takes down Laurie and Miles with a double clothesline.

"Aria gets a double clothesline and takes down The Vegans," Michael Cole said.

Aria then gets Twilight Sparkle with a flapjack, taking her down.

"Flapjack on Twilight and Aria wants some payback after the humiliating loss at the Battle of The Bands," Corey Graves said.

Aria then gives out punches to Angry Video Game Nerd, Justin, Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Saul Goodman, Steve Urkel, Negan, Austin Moon, Marceline The Vampire Queen, and Peter Griffin.

"Aria is unloading onto everyone she sees in her sights," Michael Cole said.

"It is safe to say that Aria is looking out for herself," JBL said.

Pinkie then runs towards Aria, hoping to get her out of the match quickly.

"Pinkie looks like she might take out Aria," Michael Cole said.

But then, Aria tosses Pinkie over the top rope, but Pinkie grabbed onto the top rope and remained on the apron.

"Aria tosses Pinkie over the top rope, but she manages to grab onto the rope at the last second," Corey Graves said.

Aria then nails a knee to Pinkie's face, knocking her off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Aria with a knee to Pinkie and now she's out," JBL said.

"Damn it, she's my pick to win and now she's out," Corey Graves said.

 **32nd Elimination: Pinkie Pie; Eliminated by: Aria Blaze; Duration-16:30**

As Pinkie left the ringside area, Aria kicks AVGN in the ribs, lifts him upside down, and gives him a piledriver.

"Aria with a piledriver onto AVGN and his head got spiked hard," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Peter was hitting away at Saul with headbutts to the face.

"Now Peter is hitting away with headbutts onto Saul," JBL said.

"Saul better call a doctor for the concussion he might sustained," Corey Graves said.

After twelve headbutts, Peter gets Saul down with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Peter takes down Saul with an overhead belly to belly suplex," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Justin had gotten Katniss over the top rope, but Katniss wrapped herself around the bottom rope to avoid the elimination.

"Justin has Katniss over the top rope and is trying to get rid of her," Corey Graves said.

"I would be amazed if Katniss breaks Lapis' record here tonight," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and there was 55 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Negan breaks up the attempt by hitting Justin in the back as Katniss rolls back into the ring.

"Once again, Negan has to stick his nose in everyone's business and hits Justin in the back," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Aria nails a Pele kick to Urkel, causing him to be stunned for a bit.

"Pele kick on Urkel by the dangerous Aria Blaze," Corey Graves said.

Then, Aria grabs Urkel and drops him with a spinebuster.

"Aria drops Urkel with a shattering spinebuster," JBL said.

In the bottom left corner of the ring, Austin was nailing a series of kicks to the ribs of Saul.

"Austin is firing off with kicks to Saul in the corner," Michael Cole said.

"Austin is making sure he doesn't make a mistake in the match," JBL said.

After thirteen kicks, Austin scoops up Saul and then Austin drops Saul back first onto his knee.

"Ouch, Austin just dropped Saul with his knee hitting Saul's back," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Aria picks up Laurie and gets her in the PTO as Laurie was screaming in pain.

"Aria has the PTO locked in on Laurie," JBL said.

"With her attitude she definitely has the persona similar to Paige," Corey Graves said.

After locking in the hold for fifteen seconds, Aria drops Laurie onto the mat, letting go of the hold.

"Aria just dropped Laurie onto the mat like she is a dirty old mat," Michael Cole said.

Aria then kicks Miles in the ribs, hooks her arms, and gets her with a butterfly suplex.

"Now Aria with a butterfly suplex on Miles and she takes down The Vegans," Corey Graves said.

As Aria got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Here comes the next entrant, ready for the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #47: Tyler James (Dog With A Blog)**

After the buzzer went off, out came the handsome BMX rider, Tyler James, who can out to a bunch of screams from the local Chicago fan girls.

"And here comes Tyler James making his return, entering at number forty-seven," Corey Graves said.

"He eliminated three people last year, now he's hoping to win the rumble this time," JBL said.

Tyler slowly runs down the entrance way and then he enters the ring, Tyler then grabs Urkel, he lifts him up, and tackles him into the top right corner of the ring.

"Tyler just throws Urkel right into that corner," Michael Cole said.

Tyler then begins to hit a series of punches to the head of Urkel.

"Tyler is now firing off shots to Urkel's head," JBL said.

"He seems to be saving his more brutal moves for later on," Corey Graves said.

After twelve punches, Tyler turns around and gets taken down by Twilight and a running clothesline.

"Ooh, Tyler's offence just got stopped like that," JBL said.

Then, Negan and Aria begin to stomp away at Tyler as the fans gave some really loud boos to Aria and Negan.

"Aria and Negan are stomping away at Tyler," Michael Cole said.

"If Negan causes anymore trouble, he will get more heat than Roman Reigns," Corey Graves said.

After fifteen seconds of stomping, Aria and Negan pick up Tyler and try to throw him over the top rope, but he was holding onto the top rope for safety.

"Aria and Negan are trying to get rid of Tyler," JBL said.

"Tyler is not willing to let those two assholes try to get rid of him," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds and there was 59 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Peter came behind them and gave Aria and Negan a double noggin knocker, saving Tyler from elimination.

"Peter saves Tyler and stuns Aria and Negan," Michael Cole said.

Peter begin to nail these back and forth elbows to Aria and Negan.

"Peter with elbows to Negan and Aria," Corey Graves said.

"They're almost bionic like elbows," JBL said.

After giving six elbows each to Negan and Aria, Peter takes the pair down with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline and Peter takes down the hated pair," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in the bottom left corner of the ring, Katniss was choking away at Saul by putting her boot against Saul's throat.

"Katniss is now choking the life away on Saul," Corey Graves said.

"No matter what happens, Katniss is having an impressive showing so far," JBL said.

The choke lasts thirteen seconds and then Katniss gets Saul with a head scissors takedown.

"Down goes Saul with a head scissors takedown by Katniss," Michael Cole said.

In the middle of the ring, Peter was about to get Laurie and Miles with a double DDT.

"Peter might hit a double DDT onto The Vegans," Corey Graves said.

Three seconds later, The Vegans escape Peter's grasp and then they both kick him below the belt.

"God, that kick was probably felt throughout Soldier Field," JBL said.

Then, Laurie and Miles give Peter a double spinebuster to a roaring ovation from the fans.

"And a spinebuster, The Vegans manage to take out Peter with a ring shaking spinebuster," Michael Cole said.

Then, Twilight give The Vegans a double clothesline that sends them over the top rope, but they hold onto the top rope and remained on the apron.

"Twilight almost eliminates The Vegans, but they manage to stay on the apron for the time being," Corey Graves said.

The Vegans then re-enter the ring and get Twilight with a double running bulldog.

"Double running bulldog onto Twilight by The Vegans," JBL said.

As Laurie and Miles got back up, AVGN runs up and takes down the pair with a double running dropkick.

"AVGN stops The Vegans' momentum with a running double dropkick onto the pair," Michael Cole said.

As AVGN got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who will be the next entrant into the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then, an explosion goes off on the stage as "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven starts to play.

"I think we got some hell, fire, and brimstone here," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, a ice cream truck drives at the side of the stage and pulls up through the entrance way and it stops near the ringside area.

"Wait, I think I recognize that truck," JBL said.

"It can't be," Corey Graves said.

The driver soon steps out of the truck as the fans explode in cheers for the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #48: Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)**

"That's gotta be, that's gotta be Needles Kane," Michael Cole said.

"Twisted Metal's psychotic clown is entrant forty-eight," Corey Graves said.

Needles walks to the ringside area, he then puts his hands up in the air and slams them down as pyro goes off in the corners to the shock and fear of the other entrants.

"Well he just made a statement," Corey Graves said.

"He could easily topple Roman's record for most eliminations in a single rumble match," JBL said.

Needles then steps onto the ring apron and he enters the ring, Needles then grabs Laurie and Miles by their necks.

"Oh no, The Vegans are about to meet their brutal demise," Michael Cole said.

Needles then lifts the girls in the air and drops them down with a double chokeslam.

"Double chokeslam onto The Vegans by Needles," JBL said.

Needles then picks up both women and tosses them over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to some cheers from the crowd.

"The veggie heads are gone, thanks to Needles," Corey Graves said.

 **33rd Elimination: Laurie; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-10:23**

 **34th Elimination: Miles; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-8:23**

As The Vegans left the ringside area, Justin runs towards Needles, hoping to take him out.

"Justin looks like he might take out Needles right now," Michael Cole said.

But then, Needles grabs Justin and throws him over the top rope, but Justin grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron for the time being.

"Justin almost got eliminated by Needles, but he's in a dangerous spot on the apron," JBL said.

As Justin was trying to recover, Needles nails Justin with a running boot to the face, knocking Justin off the apron and onto the floor as the elimination brought a few boos from the crowd.

"Now Needles eliminates Justin, that's three eliminations in a span of over thirty seconds," Corey Graves said.

 **35th Elimination: Justin; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-40:33**

As Justin left the ringside area, Needles turns around and AVGN hits Needles with a forearm to the chest, that shot had no effect on Needles.

"AVGN with a forearm onto Needles and that might prove to be fatal," JBL said.

"Twisted Metal III and IV sucks ass," AVGN said to Needles.

AVGN then bounces off the ropes, but then Needles gives him a brutal spinebuster to a decent response from the crowd.

"A spinebuster by Needles and AVGN is flat on his back and out cold," Michael Cole said.

Needles then picks up AVGN by his hair and then Needles tosses AVGN over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring Needles' fourth elimination.

"Now AVGN is gone, Needles is going on an elimination spree," Corey Graves said.

 **36th Elimination: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-48:47**

As AVGN left the ringside area angry, Needles gets attacked from behind by Negan and Aria with forearms to the back.

"Well his dominance didn't last long," JBL said.

"Aria and Negan should be really careful when dealing with someone like Needles," Michael Cole said.

After eight forearms, Negan and Aria bounce off the ropes, only to get grabbed by their necks by Needles.

"See it was a big mistake for them to do that," Michael Cole said.

Then, Needles gets the pair with a double chokeslam to a deafening response from the crowd.

"Double chokeslam and Aria and Negan just paid the price for messing with Needles," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Needles now grabs Saul by his neck as well.

"Oh crap, I think Saul is about to join Aria and Negan as well," JBL said.

Then, Needles throws Saul over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring another elimination for Needles.

"There goes Saul and yet another elimination for Needles," JBL said.

 **37th Elimination: Saul Goodman; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-13:05**

Then, Needles picks up Negan and lifts him in a gorilla press position as the fans were cheering that Negan might be eliminated.

"I think all the crap Negan has done has finally caught up to him," Corey Graves said.

As Saul got up, Needles throws Negan over the top rope and onto Saul, taking them both down to a shockwave of cheers from the crowd.

"And there goes Negan, there goes Negan," JBL said.

"Good riddance," Corey Graves said.

 **38th Elimination: Negan; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-29:14**

As Saul and Negan left the ringside area, Needles grabs Twilight by her neck, and then Needles gives her a chokeslam.

"Needles just gives Twilight a monsterous chokeslam," Michael Cole said.

Soon, Needles nails big boots to the faces of Austin, Katniss, Chewbacca, Aria, Tyler, Marceline, and Peter, taking them all down.

"Needles firing away with big boots to everyone in the ring," JBL said.

"This guy makes Kane look like a weakling," Corey Graves said.

Needles then scoops up Urkel and gets him upside down as the fans know what was about to happen next.

"Oh no, I think Urkel might get a tombstone to hell," Michael Cole said.

Needles then gives Urkel a tombstone piledriver as Urkel was now completely knocked out.

"Tombstone piledriver and Urkel might be dead on arrival," Corey Graves said.

Needles then gets Urkel back up and then Needles tosses Urkel over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Urkel to some boos from the crowd.

"That's elimination number seven for Needles, he's a freaking elimination machine," Corey Graves said.

 **39th Elimination: Steve Urkel; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-17:40**

As Urkel left the ringside area to a standing ovation from the crowd, Needles steps onto Aria's ribs and was now standing on Aria as she was struggling to get off of Needles.

"Needles is standing on Aria like a surfboard," JBL said.

"The weight could break Aria's ribcage in a matter of seconds," Michael Cole said.

Needles kept standing on Aria until he sees the rumble clock was ticking down, so Needles steps off of Aria and waits for the next unfortunate entrant.

"Whoever is next is about to enter a world of pain and suffering," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #49: Rock (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

As the buzzer went off, out came one half of The Rockers, Rock, who got a good ovation from the crowd.

"From The Ridonculous Race, here comes one half of The Rockers, Rock, entering at number forty-nine," Corey Graves said.

"Nice to know you Rock," JBL said.

Rock then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, Rock then runs into Needles and fires away with shots to the ribs.

"Rock is punching away at the ribs of Needles," Michael Cole said.

"That is really stupid for Rock to do that to that monster," JBL said.

After ten shots, Needles didn't feel any effect of it as Needles pushes Rock out of the way.

"And right now, Needles is gonna give some payback to Rock," Corey Graves said.

As Rock bounces off the ropes, Rock nails Needles with a boot to the face, causing him to be stunned a bit.

"Rock manages to stun Needles with a boot to the face," JBL said.

Then, Rock and Marceline bounce off the ropes and take down Needles with a double clothesline.

"Rock and Marceline just took down Needles with a double clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Rock and Marceline then begin to stomp away on the chest of Needles.

"Rock and Marceline now stomping away on Needles," JBL said.

"And they're stomping on him over and over again," Corey Graves said.

After twenty stomps, Rock climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Rock is heading into dangerous territory being on the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Rock then jumps off the ropes, looking for a top rope splash on Needles.

"Flying Rock coming Needles' way," JBL said.

But then, Needles moves out of the way and Rock crashed and burned onto the mat.

"Ouch, Rock just land face first onto the mat as Needles moves out of the way," Corey Graves said.

As Rock got up, Needles nails him with a discus punch to the back of Rock's head, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"Discus punch and Rock's brain just got rocked," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Aria gets Twilight with a hip toss.

"Now Aria gets Twilight with a hip toss," Michael Cole said.

As Twilight was sitting up, Aria was striking Twilight with knees to the back.

"Aria with knee strikes straight to Twilight's back," Corey Graves said.

"The angry siren is just torturing her," JBL said.

After eleven knee strikes, Aria takes down Twilight with a dropkick to the back of the head.

"A dropkick by Aria onto the back of Twilight's skull," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Tyler hooks Katniss' arm around his neck and lifts her up in the air.

"Tyler has Katniss up in the air and this might end badly," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Tyler drops Katniss with a vertical suplex.

"Suplex on Katniss and the blood probably rushed into Katniss' head," JBL said.

Tyler then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, looking for a top rope elbow drop.

"Tyler is up onto the top rope, he is ready to dive right onto Katniss," Corey Graves said.

Three seconds later, Tyler jumps off the ropes and gets Katniss with a top rope elbow drop to a decent response from the crowd.

"Top rope elbow drop and Tyler drives the elbow into the heart of Katniss," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Austin was trying to get Peter over the top rope, but was having a hard time.

"Austin is trying to get rid of Peter," JBL said.

"Austin has been in the match for over forty minutes and he isn't slowing down at all," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Peter drops onto the apron and rolls back into the ring, just as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"With Peter safe, who will be our next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #50: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

With the Gravity Falls theme playing through the speakers, out came Dipper Pines to a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"Looks like this rumble is heading back to the paranormal," JBL said.

"Returning from the first FRR, Dipper Pines, entering at number fifty, which means he will have to last an hour just to make it to entrant eighty," Corey Graves said.

Dipper then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, unfortunately he gets caught by Needles.

"Whoops, Dipper got caught at the wrong place and at the wrong time," Michael Cole said.

Needles then drops Dipper with a sidewalk slam as the fans start to boo a little for Needles.

"Needles with a sidewalk slam onto Dipper and the fans are not too happy with Needles now," Corey Graves said.

Needles then gets up and grabs Rock by the neck.

"I think Rock is heading for a chokeslam," JBL said.

Three seconds later, Needles grabs Marceline by the neck as well, looking to end both rock and rollers.

"Now Needles has Marceline by the neck as well," Michael Cole said.

Then, Needles pushes both Rock and Marceline over the top rope and both of them hit the floor, ending their rumble runs.

"And now both fandom rockers are gone and Needles is just continuing his reign," Corey Graves said.

 **40th Elimination: Rock; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-2:22**

 **41st Elimination: Marceline The Vampire Queen; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-22:22**

As Rock and Marceline left the ringside area, Needles grabs Katniss by her neck and then Needles drops Katniss with a chokeslam.

"Now Needles just drops Katniss with a chokeslam," JBL said.

Then, Needles grabs Tyler by his neck and then Needles gets Tyler with a chokeslam as well.

"Now Needles gets Tyler with a brutal chokeslam as well," Michael Cole said.

Needles then sees Peter running towards him, so Needles decks Peter with an uppercut, causing Peter to stumble near the ropes.

"And Needles just decks Peter with a uppercut that sends Peter to the ropes," Corey Graves said.

Needles then runs towards Peter and hits him with a running boot to the face.

"Running boot to the face of Peter Griffin," JBL said.

The impact causes Peter to get knocked over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring another elimination for Needles.

"That boot just eliminated Peter and it makes Needles' tenth rumble elimination," Michael Cole said.

 **42nd Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-10:39**

As Peter left the ringside area, Aria nails Needles with a low blow as the fans boo at the attack.

"Aria with a sneaky low blow to Needles," Corey Graves said.

Then, Aria begins to stomp away onto the now downed Needles.

"Aria is now just stomping away at Needles," Michael Cole said.

"Aria should not be doing that, she's waking up an angry clown," JBL said.

After twelve stomps, Aria exits through the ropes and looks under the ring for a weapon.

"Aria went through the ropes so she is still in the match, but she wants to find something to take out Needles," Corey Graves said.

Then, Aria pulls out an industrial cooking sheet.

"Aria has a cooking sheet in her hands," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Aria re-entered the ring with the weapon.

"I think Needles should be very careful now that Aria has that sheet in her hands," JBL said.

Aria then strikes Needles in the face three times with that sheet.

"Look at Aria just striking Needles in the face with that sheet," Michael Cole said.

"She is making a grave mistake attacking Needles like this," Corey Graves said.

Aria then bounces off the ropes, looking to strike Needles again with the weapon.

"Aria is looking to strike Needles again," JBL said.

But then, Needles kicks the sheet into Aria's face, knocking her down and taking the sheet out of Aria's hands.

"Needles with a boot and the sheet just smash right into Aria's face," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, Dipper jumps onto Needles' back and locks in the sleeper hold on Needles.

"Dipper has the sleeper hold on Needles," Michael Cole said.

"Dipper has recovered long enough to try and take out Needles," JBL said.

Twelve seconds later, Needles drops onto one knee and was losing consciousness.

"Needles is losing consciousness every second," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Needles collapses onto the mat as Dipper still has the hold on him.

"Dipper still has the hold on Needles as Needles is passed out," JBL said.

"It is safe to say Dipper wants Needles out so badly right now," Michael Cole said.

Eight seconds later, Dipper lets go of Needles and Needles was now out on the mat.

"And now Dipper has finally lets go of Needles from the hold," Corey Graves said.

Then, Tyler, Austin, Dipper, Twilight, Katniss, and Chewbacca lift up Needles and try to get him over the top rope, but Needles wraps his arms around the top rope and wasn't going anywhere.

"The rest of the competition are trying to get rid of Needles," Michael Cole said.

"They want to make sure that he doesn't cause any more eliminations here tonight," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Needles uses his strength to push away the fighters and saves himself from elimination.

"Look at the strength of Needles, he pushes back the others like feathers," Corey Graves said.

"No one is safe when Needles is around," Michael Cole said.

As the rest of the competitors look at Needles with intensity, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who will be entrant fifty-one in this rumble," JBL asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **That was insane, Needles Kane just eliminated ten people within a span of four minutes, he is close to break Roman Reigns' record of most eliminations in a rumble match. I think Needles could be the favorite to win this match. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 50**

 **Entries still left: 30**

 **People in the ring: 8**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, and Peter Griffin.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Chewbacca, Aria Blaze, Tyler James, Needles Kane, and Dipper Pines.**

 **Will Needles continue to eliminate the competition?**

 **Will Katniss continue to survive?**

 **And what other surprises this Rumble will have?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	14. Home Alone With Anarchy

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 14: Home Alone With Anarchy**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #51: Maddie Rooney (Liv & Maddie)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the athletic Rooney twin, Maddie Rooney, to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Some twin magic is here," Michael Cole said.

"From Liv and Maddie, here's come Maddie Rooney, entering at number fifty one and she won't have Liv to help her in the match," JBL said.

Maddie was wearing a special outfit for this event, she had on a white Chicago Bulls jersey with the number 45 on it, white basketball shorts, and white wrestling boots.

"Even though she's from Wisconsin, she's showing her love for the Bulls here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Maddie then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she gets Needles Kane with strikes and punches to the face.

"Maddie is firing away at Needles," JBL said.

"She is an idiot to go after someone like Needles," Michael Cole said.

After fifteen seconds of strikes, Maddie nails Needles with a roundhouse kick that sends him to the ropes.

"What a brutal kick and Needles is in a dangerous spot right near the ropes," Corey Graves said.

Then, Austin Moon and Maddie try to eliminate Needles, but it was very little effort as Needles remains in the ring.

"Maddie and Austin are trying to eliminate Needles here," Michael Cole said.

"Would be a shock for the guy who scored ten eliminations to be eliminated right now," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds into the elimination attempt, a hooded person jumps over the apron and steps into the ringside area.

"Who the hell is that," JBL asked in shock.

The person grabs Austin by his arm and pulls him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to several boos from the crowd.

"That mystery person just cost Austin the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **42nd Elimination: Austin Moon; Eliminated by: ?; Duration-44:44**

Austin was in shock to see he was eliminated unfairly as he looks at the hooded person with distain.

"Who would do such a thing," Michael Cole asked.

The hooded person lowers the hood and it was...Liv Rooney to the shock of the fans in attendance.

"Oh my god," Michael Cole said in shock.

"It's Liv Rooney, she got her revenge after Austin accidentally eliminated her last year," Corey Graves said.

"Now we're even," Liv said to Austin.

Then, Austin chase after Liv as Liv runs up the entrance way and both teens run into the backstage area.

"Austin wants Liv in a bad way," Michael Cole said.

"Serves her right for eliminating Austin unfairly," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Maddie nails punches to Katniss Everdeen, Twilight Sparkle, Dipper Pines, Tyler James, Needles, and Chewbacca.

"Maddie is going all out with shots to everyone in her way," Corey Graves said.

Then, Maddie takes down Aria Blaze with a spinebuster to a decent response from the crowd.

"A spinebuster and Aria just gotten flattened right on her back," JBL said.

Maddie then fires away with punches straight to Aria's face.

"Maddie is now firing away at Aria's face," Michael Cole said.

"Maddie wants to win the rumble and she is not letting up on Aria," Corey Graves said.

Maddie gives out twenty punches to Aria as Maddie stands up to a good ovation from the crowd.

"It is safe to say that Aria shouldn't be messing with Maddie," JBL said.

Then, Tyler tosses Maddie over the top rope, but Maddie grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Tyler tosses Maddie over the ropes, but she hangs on in the nick of time," Michael Cole said.

Tyler then tries to push Maddie off the apron, but Maddie wasn't moving an inch.

"Tyler is trying to eliminate Maddie out of the match," JBL said.

"Maddie is way too competitive to be eliminated this early," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Maddie hits Tyler with a headbutt, breaking off the attempt as Maddie re-enters the ring.

"Maddie with a headbutt and Tyler is feeling a headache right now," Michael Cole said.

With fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who will be our next entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #52: Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter)**

As the buzzer went off, out came Street Fighter's resident luchadora, Rainbow Mika, who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Hey I didn't know Mariposa had a sister," JBL said.

"That's not Mariposa, that's Rainbow Mika from Street Fighter and she's entrant number fifty-two," Corey Graves said to JBL.

R. Mika then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then takes down Tyler with a hurricanrana.

"A hurricanrana on Tyler from the luchadora," Michael Cole said.

R. Mika gets up and takes down Dipper, Needles, Maddie, Katniss, and Chewbacca with strikes to the face.

"R. Mika going at it with fast strikes to five of the fighters in the ring," Corey Graves said.

R. Mika turns around and Twilight nails R. Mika with a kick to the side of her head, stunning her for a moment.

"Twilight with a kick and I don't think R. Mika saw that coming," Michael Cole said.

Twilight then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Twilight is climbing up to the top rope and it could be the end of Twilight here," JBL said.

Then, Aria shakes the ropes and Twilight ends up wrecking herself on the corner as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Aria sees her opportunity and Twilight just got herself wrecked on the ropes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Aria nails a dropkick to Twilight that knocks her off the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating her to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"And Aria eliminates Twilight and now she takes out both members of The Rainbooms from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **43rd Elimination: Twilight Sparkle; Eliminated by: Aria Blaze; Duration-32:30**

As Twilight left the ringside area, Aria begins to strike R. Mika with forearms to the face.

"Aria is now going after R. Mika," JBL said.

"A big mistake facing off against a real wrestler," Michael Cole said.

After six forearms, Aria bounces off the ropes, hoping for another attack.

"Aria bounces off the ropes," JBL said.

But then, R. Mika gets Aria with a standing Spanish fly to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Spanish fly out of nowhere and Aria might be out cold," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Katniss were trying to push Chewbacca over the top rope, but it was not working.

"Maddie and Katniss are trying to get Chewbacca out," Michael Cole said.

"That fury wookie could be sent packing any moment," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out as Chewbacca pushes Maddie and Katniss out of the way.

"And Chewbacca uses his strength to save himself from elimination," Michael Cole said.

Then, Chewbacca begins to deliver strikes to Aria, R. Mika, Tyler, Dipper, Katniss, Maddie, and Needles.

"Chewbacca is firing away with shots to everyone in his path," Corey Graves said.

Chewbacca then grabs Tyler and gets him in a camel clutch.

"Chewbacca now has the camel clutch on Tyler," JBL said.

"Can the BMX rider escape Chewbacca's grasp," Corey Graves asked.

The hold lasts thirteen seconds as Needles strikes Chewbacca in the back, breaking off the hold.

"Needles saves Tyler by striking Chewbacca and breaking off the hold," Michael Cole said.

Then, Needles and Chewbacca start to trade back and forth shots to each other as the crowd was split on who to cheer for.

"The two biggest guys are now firing away with shots to each other," JBL said.

"And the fans have no idea who to cheer for," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Needles and Chewbacca grab Dipper by his neck and give him a double chokeslam to a few boos from the crowd.

"Double chokeslam and Dipper just got knocked out by those giants," Michael Cole said.

Then, Needles and Chewbacca look to the stage to see the rumble clock was ticking down, as another entrant was about to appear really soon.

"Who's our next entrant," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Soon, "Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" by Limp Bizkit starts to play through the speakers as the fans were cheering loudly for the next entrant.

"Wait, is The American Badass here," Michael Cole asked.

"The Undertaker is definitely not here," JBL said.

Then, the next entrant came out driving in on a motorcycle and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #53: Happy Lowman (Sons of Anarchy)**

"Anarchy has entered the rumble," JBL said.

"From FX's hit drama, Sons of Anarchy, here's Happy Lowman, entering at number fifty-three," Corey Graves said.

The fans begin to chant "SOA" for the Sargent of Arms of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

"I think the SOA has some die hard fans here," Michael Cole said.

Happy had a small worn out bag tied to his back that was filled with different sticks as he rides his motorcycle down the entrance way and around the ringside area.

"And from the looks of it, Happy is ready to get hardcore here," JBL said.

Happy then stops his bike near the bottom left corner of the ring and throws the bag into the ring.

"And the others are about to meet some pain," Corey Graves said.

Happy then steps off his motorcycle and heads into the ring, then Happy retrieves a kendo stick from inside the bag.

"Happy has got a kendo stick in his hands," JBL said.

Aria then tries to strikes Happy with a clothesline, but Happy ducks the shot.

"Happy ducks the clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Then, Happy strikes Aria in the face with the kendo stick, that causes her to stumble near the ropes.

"Happy with a kendo stick right into Aria's face," Corey Graves said.

Happy then strikes Aria again in the face with the stick.

"And again Aria gets hit in the face with that freaking stick," JBL said.

The impact of the shot sends Aria over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a loud positive response from the crowd.

"Finally, Aria is now eliminated thanks to Happy," Corey Graves said.

 **44th Elimination: Aria Blaze; Eliminated by: Happy Lowman; Duration-14:42**

As Aria left the ringside area angry, Happy strikes Needles, Chewbacca, R. Mika, Katniss, Dipper, Tyler, and Maddie in the ribs with the kendo stick.

"Happy is going insane with sticks shots to the others," Michael Cole said.

"This guy is freaking lunatic in the ring," JBL said.

Then, Happy begins to strike Needles in the back over and over again with the kendo stick.

"Happy is striking Needles over and over again with that stick on the back," Corey Graves said.

"He's not letting up one bit in this match," JBL said.

Happy nails Needles twenty-five times in the back and there was 46 seconds left until the next entrant came out.

"Finally, Happy has stopped striking Needles with that stick," Michael Cole said.

Happy then grabs Maddie and begins to choke her out with the kendo stick.

"Happy is now choking out Maddie," JBL said.

"And he's using the stick to do it," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, both fighters fall onto the mat as Happy still continues to choke out Maddie.

"Happy still has the pressure on Maddie," Michael Cole said.

"I think Maddie might end up suffocating from the move," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Chewbacca steps onto Happy's head as that breaks off the choke.

"That furry beast just saved Maddie from Happy and that stick," JBL said.

Chewbacca then picks up Happy and kicks him in the ribs, he then lifts Happy up and after a few seconds, Chewbacca drops Happy with a powerbomb.

"And Chewbacca takes out Happy with a ring shaking powerbomb," Michael Cole said.

With Happy down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"And in a few seconds, we will have another person entering the match," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #54: Kevin McCallister (Home Alone)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the young McCallister loner, Kevin McCallister, who got a standing ovation from his hometown crowd, including cheers from several members of the McCallister family (except for his mom, Kate, and Kevin's older brothers, Buzz and Jeff, who were booing like crazy).

"And the hometown favorites keep on coming," JBL said.

"From the holiday movie series, Home Alone, it is Kevin McCallister, entering at number fifty-four," Corey Graves said.

Kevin runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then accidentally bumps into Happy.

"Oh no, Kevin just met Happy," JBL said.

Happy turns around as Kevin looks terrified, then Happy was ready to strike until.

"All I can say is that Happy is way worse than Harry or Marv," Michael Cole said.

"AHH," Kevin screamed as Happy was a bit startled by Kevin's loud scream.

"Ah, my ears," JBL said as he covered his ears.

"Kevin's scream can be heard throughout Chicago," Corey Graves said.

Kevin then runs under the ropes and out of the ring, Happy soon follows by going through the ropes and starts to chase Kevin around the ring.

"And the chase is on as Happy is trying to get Kevin," JBL said.

"I think Kevin should say goodbye to the rumble," Michael Cole said.

They ran three times around the ring until Kevin looks under the ring and pulls out a bag.

"Kevin has a trick up his sleeve," Corey Graves said.

Kevin then opens the bag and pours out the contents onto the ringside area, it was hundreds of marbles as Kevin enters the ring.

"Those are marbles, they might not as bad as tacks, but they are still brutal," JBL said.

Happy keeps running and then Happy slips onto the marbles and falls onto the hard floor.

"Clean up on aisle four and Happy might have his back broken after that spill," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Katniss was trying to get Maddie over the top rope, but Maddie was holding onto the top rope for safety.

"Katniss is trying to eliminate Maddie here," JBL said.

"Maddie has been in the ring less than Katniss so Katniss would be having a hard time to try to eliminate Maddie here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds and there was 54 seconds left until the next entrant came out as R. Mika breaks up the elimination attempt by hitting Katniss in the back and saving Maddie for the moment.

"R. Mika being very stupid and she breaks up the elimination attempt," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Kevin kicks Tyler in the ribs and gets him with a DDT.

"Kevin nails a DDT right onto Tyler," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kevin takes down R. Mika with a dropkick.

"And Kevin now gets R. Mika down with a dropkick," Corey Graves said.

Kevin gets back up and gets taken down by Dipper and a running clothesline.

"Dipper out of nowhere with a running clothesline on Kevin," Michael Cole said.

Dipper then picks up Kevin and tries to throw Kevin out of the match, but Kevin was not moving an inch.

"Dipper is trying to eliminate Kevin here," Corey Graves said.

"I bet Jeff and Buzz will be happy if Kevin is eliminated," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Kevin lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"And Kevin safely rolls back into the ring, avoiding elimination," Michael Cole said.

Happy then gets back into the ring and gets grabbed by the neck, by Needles.

"Happy is now back in the ring, he went through the ropes so he's still in the match," JBL said.

A few seconds later, Needles drops Happy with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on Happy and he's down again," Michael Cole said.

Needles then scoops up Maddie and gives her a scoop slam onto Happy.

"Needles now with a scoop slam on Maddie and right on top of Happy," Corey Graves said.

Needles then nails a big boot to Chewbacca, Needles then scoops up Chewbacca and gives him a scoop slam.

"Big boot and then a scoop slam by Needles onto Chewbacca," JBL said.

With Needles still standing and with some fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's our next entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #55: Heather (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer went off, out came another returning fighter from the first rumble, it was T.D's ruthless female, Heather, who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"The rumble is about to get some serious competition," JBL said.

"Returning from the first rumble, it's Total Drama's queen bee, Heather, entering at a very good spot with number fifty-five," Corey Graves said.

Heather runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then fires off elbows to Needles' face.

"Heather is going after Needles right off the bat," Michael Cole said.

"That is rumble suicide to go after Needles like that," JBL said.

After ten elbows, Heather takes down Needles with a dropkick.

"I can't believe it, Heather manages to take down Needles with a dropkick," Corey Graves said.

Heather then takes down Kevin, R. Mika, Dipper, Happy, Maddie, Tyler, Katniss, and Chewbacca with headbutts to the chest.

"Heather is going at it with headbutts," Michael Cole said.

"Heather's skull is almost as hard as her attitude," JBL said.

Heather then runs up and nails a double stomp onto the back of Kevin.

"Heather now with a double stomp right onto Kevin's back," Corey Graves said.

Heather then grabs Kevin's right leg and gets him in a half Boston Crab.

"Heather with a half Boston Crab on Kevin," JBL said.

"Heather doesn't really care if she beats up a young boy, she wants to win," Corey Graves said.

This hold lasts eleven seconds as Heather let's go of Kevin and Heather climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Heather is up on the top rope, a risky spot for her in the match," Michael Cole said.

As Kevin got back on his feet, Heather jumps off the ropes and gets Kevin with a missile dropkick to a mix response from the crowd.

"Missile dropkick by Heather and she takes down Kevin again," Corey Graves said.

As Heather got up, Needles runs up and hits Heather with a running boot to the face, knocking her back into the corner.

"Running boot and Heather's momentum just got stopped by Needles," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Needles begins to choke out Heather with his boot up against her neck.

"Needles is now trying to choke the life out of Heather," Michael Cole said.

"Heather's run could be cut short by Needles," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Happy comes behind Needles and rakes him in the eyes, breaking off the choke.

"Happy rakes Needles right into his eyes," JBL said.

Then, Heather and Happy begin to double team Needles with forearms to the back.

"Heather and Happy are teaming up on Needles," Michael Cole said.

"They're trying to make it easier for them to eliminate Needles," JBL said.

After thirteen forearms, Happy and Heather try to throw Needles over the top rope, but wasn't moving a muscle.

"Now Heather and Happy are trying to get rid of Needles," Corey Graves said.

"They could shock the crowd by eliminating him right now," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts eight seconds as Needles pushes Happy and Heather out of the way, saving himself from elimination.

"And Needles manages to save himself from elimination," Michael Cole said.

Needles then grabs Happy and Heather by their heads and gives them a double DDT to a mild response from the crowd.

"Double DDT and Needles takes down Heather and Happy," JBL said.

Needles gets up and scoops up Tyler on his shoulder, then he places Tyler upside down and gives Tyler a tombstone piledriver as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Tombstone piledriver and Tyler's neck might be broken on impact," Corey Graves said.

As Needles gets up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who will be our fifty-sixth entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 ** _To be continued_...**

* * *

 **Man, the ring was full of stars early on, now it is pretty much empty. But don't worry more surprises are on their way and some more insanity as well. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 55**

 **Entries still left: 25**

 **People in the ring: 10**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, and Aria Blaze.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Tyler James, Needles Kane, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Rainbow Mika, Happy Lowman, Kevin McCallister, and Heather.**

 **Will Needles continue to dominate the rumble?**

 **Will Katniss break the Survivor record?**

 **And will Kevin be able to prove to his brothers he can win the match?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**


	15. Genius Survival

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 15: Genius Survival**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Soon, "Burn My Light" by Mercy Drive plays through the speakers as the next entrant came onto the stage and it was…

 **Entrant #56: Ellody (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

Ellody stood on the stage as the fans gave her a great ovation for one half of The Geniuses.

"It seems this rumble is getting smarter by the minute," JBL said.

"From The Ridonculous Race, here comes one half of The Geniuses, Ellody, entering at number fifty-six," Corey Graves said.

Ellody's outfit was special as she wore this brown top and these brown tights that were a mixture of pants and biker shorts (similar to Ruby Riot's ring gear).

"From her gear, it looks like she's ready for a fight," Michael Cole said.

Ellody then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then ducks an incoming clothesline from Heather.

"Ellody ducks a clothesline from Heather," JBL said.

When Heather bounces off the ropes, Ellody gets Heather with an RKO out of nowhere.

"RKO on Heather," Michael Cole said.

Ellody then nails an RKO onto Rainbow Mika.

"Now R. Mika gets hit by an RKO as well," JBL said.

Ellody then goes on a RKO spree hitting Maddie Rooney, Katniss Everdeen, Happy Lowman, Chewbacca, Dipper Pines, Tyler James, Kevin McCallister, and Needles Kane with that move.

"Ellody is going RKO crazy here," Michael Cole said.

"She might be crazier than Randy Orton with all of those RKOs she is hitting," Corey Graves said.

Ellody gets up and sets her sights on Needles as he get on his knees, she was setting up for a brutal punt to Needles.

"I think Ellody might punt Needles' head right off his body," JBL said.

Ellody runs towards Needles, looking to finish him off with a punt.

"Here comes Ellody," Michael Cole said.

But, Needles moves out of the way and Ellody misses the punt.

"Needles moves out of the way of the punt," Corey Graves said.

As Ellody turns around, Needles gets up and grabs Ellody by her neck, then Needles gives Ellody a chokeslam.

"And Needles delivers a chokeslam right to Ellody," JBL said.

Needles then picks up Ellody and tries to throw her over the top rope, but Ellody wraps around the ropes for safety.

"Needles is trying to get rid of Ellody here," Michael Cole said.

"Could be a short stay for the genius here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was 48 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Katniss and Dipper hit Needles in the back and breaking off the elimination attempt.

"And Ellody is saved by Katniss and Dipper from elimination," JBL said.

Katniss and Dipper then lifts up Needles and gives him a double scoop slam.

"A huge double scoop slam by Katniss and Dipper on Needles," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Maddie goes behind Happy and gives him a release German suplex.

"Maddie hits Happy with a German suplex," JBL said.

Maddie then grabs the kendo stick and begins to hit Happy in the head over and over again with the stick.

"Maddie now just striking Happy with that kendo stick," Corey Graves said.

"Karma is a bitch Happy," JBL said to Happy.

After fifteen strikes, Maddie drops the stick and nails Happy with a kick to the side of his head.

"And that kick takes down Happy," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, R. Mika was nailing chops right onto Tyler's chest.

"R. Mika with chops to Tyler's chest," Corey Graves said.

"And Tyler has been in a slump ever since Ellody entered the match," Michael Cole said.

After ten chops, R. Mika lifts up Tyler on his shoulders and nails Tyler with a Death Valley Driver.

"Death Valley Driver and down goes Tyler," JBL said.

As R. Mika got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who will be the next entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #57: Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the genius member of the B.A.U, Spencer Reid, who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"It seems the nerds are still invading the rumble," JBL said.

"From Criminal Minds, here comes Spencer Reid entering at number fifty-seven," Corey Graves said.

Spencer then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then nails a clothesline on R. Mika.

"Clothesline on R. Mika by Spencer," JBL said.

Then, Spencer nails clotheslines to Kevin, Maddie, Needles, Happy, Heather, Katniss, Chewbacca, Ellody, and Dipper.

"Now Spencer with clotheslines to the competition here," Michael Cole said.

"I'm surprised Spencer is doing pretty good in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Spencer then nails an elbow to the chest of Dipper.

"Spencer now hits an elbow onto Dipper," Michael Cole said.

Spencer then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, looking for a high flying move.

"Spencer is heading to the top rope and he is making a big mistake by doing that," JBL said.

Spencer then jumps off the ropes, looking for a dive.

"Spencer jumps off the top," Corey Graves said.

But then, Dipper moves out of the way and Spencer crashes face first onto the mat.

"Ouch, Spencer crashed right onto the mat very hard," Michael Cole said.

Dipper then grabs onto Spencer's leg and gets him in an ankle lock.

"Dipper now has the ankle lock on Spencer," JBL said.

"He's trying to break the ankle of Spencer," Michael Cole said.

The hold lasts for twenty seconds and then Dipper lets go of Spencer and goes after Ellody.

"Looks like Dipper is going after a new target," Corey Graves said.

Dipper then fires away with shots right onto Ellody.

"Dipper is now firing shots right onto Ellody," Michael Cole said.

Dipper nails six shots to Ellody and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out as the final shot sends Ellody to the ropes.

"Now Dipper is trying to eliminate Ellody," JBL said.

"He really wants to win the rumble, even if it means eliminate everyone in his path," Corey Graves said.

Spencer then gets up to see that Dipper was near the ropes and he wanted to take him out.

"I think Spencer might kill two birds with one stone here," Michael Cole said.

Spencer then runs towards the two fighters near the ropes.

"Here comes Spencer," Corey Graves said.

But then, Dipper moves out of the way and Ellody lowers the top rope, which sends Spencer over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to several boos from the crowd.

"And Spencer makes a huge mistake and it costs him the match," JBL said.

 **47th Elimination: Spencer Reid; Eliminated by: Ellody; Duration-1:08**

Spencer soon leaves the ringside area as Heather lifts up Kevin on her shoulders.

"Heather now has Kevin right on her shoulders," Michael Cole said.

Three seconds later, Heather drops Kevin with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb by Heather and Kevin might be out of it from that move," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Happy was trying to get rid of Chewbacca, but Chewbacca had a strong hold of the ropes.

"Happy is trying to eliminate Chewbacca," JBL said.

"That fur ball is not going anywhere at the moment," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts seventeen seconds as Chewbacca nails an elbow to the side of Happy's head, breaking off the attempt.

"And Chewbacca saves himself by nailing an elbow onto Happy's head," Michael Cole said.

Chewbacca then runs up and takes down Happy with a lariat.

"Chewbacca with a brutal lariat onto Happy," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Katniss scoops up Maddie and gets her with a scoop slam.

"Katniss with a scoop slam on Maddie and Katniss is getting very close to breaking the Survivor record," JBL said.

Then, R. Mika gets Maddie with a cross armbreaker, hoping to weaken Maddie's arm in the process.

"R. Mika has the cross armbreaker on Maddie," Michael Cole said.

"R. Mika is desperately trying to break the arm of Maddie Rooney," JBL said.

R. Mika still had the armbreaker on Maddie as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means the next entrant was about to come out.

"R. Mika should focus because the next entrant is on their way," Michael Cole said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #58: Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the survivalist of Gravity Falls, Wendy Corduroy. Wearing a green plaid tank top, black jeans, and dirty boots, Wendy got a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"We have brainiacs, now we have a survivalist from a weird town," JBL said.

"From Gravity Falls, here's Wendy Corduroy entering at number fifty-eight and Dipper is happy that she's in the match," Corey Graves said.

Wendy then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, Wendy then nails a chop to Ellody's head.

"Wendy gets Ellody with a chop to the head," Michael Cole said.

Wendy then takes down Heather with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Heather by Wendy," Corey Graves said.

Wendy then gets R. Mika with a stomp to the head, breaking off the armbreaker.

"Wendy stomps R. Mika on the head, breaking off the armbreaker," JBL said.

Dipper then lifts up R. Mika on his shoulders as Wendy runs towards the ropes.

"I'm amazed that Dipper has R. Mika on his shoulders, he is much lighter than R. Mika," Michael Cole said.

When Wendy bounces off the ropes, she hits R. Mika with a boot to the face as Dipper hits this reverse F-5, completing the boot of doom.

"Boot of doom and the pair just unleashed their inner Bullet Club here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Wendy then rolls under the ropes and looks under the ring for a weapon.

"Wendy goes under the ropes and is searching for something, but she's still in the match," JBL said.

After five seconds, Wendy pulls out a chair and she enters the ring with it.

"Wendy now has a steel chair in her hands," Michael Cole said.

Wendy then strikes Katniss, Chewbacca, Happy, Heather, Kevin, Ellody, Maddie, R. Mika, Tyler, and Needles in the back with the chair.

"Wendy is striking down the competition with the chair," JBL said.

"She is doing everything just to survive the match," Corey Graves said.

Wendy then drops the chair as she and Dipper were going face to face, they might be friends, but both of them want the money.

"I think this is getting personal," JBL said.

"These two are friends, but now they have to fight it out to win," Michael Cole said.

The face off lasts ten seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out and then both fighters begin to go back and forth with strikes to the face.

"Here we go and the fight is on," Corey Graves said.

"It is even right now between Dipper and Wendy," Michael Cole said.

Twelve seconds later, Dipper nails a dropkick to Wendy's left knee, taking her down to one knee.

"Dipper strikes with a dropkick onto Wendy's knee," JBL said.

Then, Dipper nails a DDT onto Wendy, taking her down to a few boos from the crowd.

"DDT on Wendy and some of these fans are not too happy with it," Corey Graves said.

As Dipper got up, Katniss nails Dipper with a clothesline out of nowhere.

"Katniss nails a clothesline on Dipper and Katniss has broke Lapis' record by being in the match for well over sixty-two minutes and eighteen seconds," JBL said.

Katniss then picks up Dipper and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Dipper had a strong hold of the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Katniss is trying to eliminate Dipper here," Michael Cole said.

"She's hoping to keep this performance up by eliminating Dipper," JBL said.

Fourteen seconds later, Dipper falls onto the apron and he rolls back into the ring, successfully avoiding the elimination.

"And Dipper is safe from getting eliminated from the match," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Maddie was nailing these vicious slaps right onto the chest of Chewbacca.

"Maddie unloading with slaps onto Chewbacca," JBL said.

"She could have what it takes to win the rumble," Michael Cole said.

After eight slaps, Maddie grabs onto Chewbacca and gets him with an exploder suplex.

"Maddie with an exploder suplex right onto Chewbacca," Corey Graves said.

As Maddie got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who will be our next entrant in the match," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #59: Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb)**

After the buzzer went off, out came the imaginative inventor, Phineas Flynn, who came out to a bunch of "Phineas" chants from the crowd.

"Great that's what we need, more kids," JBL complained.

"From the popular Disney hit series, Phineas & Ferb, it is Phineas Flynn entering at number fifty-nine," Corey Graves said.

Phineas then runs down the entrance way and he steps onto the apron, Phineas then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Phineas is starting off his time in the match by going up to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Phineas then jumps off the rope and gets Wendy and Maddie with a double missile dropkick to a great ovation from the fans.

"Double missile dropkick by Phineas on Wendy and Maddie," Corey Graves said.

Phineas gets up and takes down R. Mika with a hurricanrana.

"Hurricanrana on R. Mika by Phineas," JBL said.

Phineas then hits Dipper with a dropkick, taking him down.

"Phineas now hits a dropkick onto Dipper," Michael Cole said.

Phineas then runs up and nails a jumping forearm right onto Ellody's face.

"Now Phineas gets Ellody with a forearm, Phineas is on fire here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Phineas then nails a clothesline onto Ellody that sends her over the top rope, but she landed right onto the apron.

"Phineas with a clothesline and he almost sends Ellody out of the rumble," JBL said.

Ellody then rolls back into the ring and she was safe from elimination.

"Well Ellody saves herself and remains in the match," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Happy gives a Lou Thesz press onto Maddie and fires away with punches to the face.

"Lou Thesz press on Maddie by Happy," JBL said.

"And now he is just firing away with punch after punch to Maddie's face," Corey Graves said.

After eleven punches, Happy gets off of Maddie and gets nailed with a kick from Katniss.

"Katniss comes out of nowhere and hits a kick right onto Happy," Michael Cole said.

Katniss then tries to throw Happy out of the match, but he had a strong hold of the ropes.

"Katniss is now trying to eliminate Happy from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"The S.O.A might be D.O.A if Happy is eliminated," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds and there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Happy lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Happy lands on the apron and he rolls back into the ring, avoiding the elimination," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, R. Mika scoops up Chewbacca and places him upside down on the top right corner of the ring.

"R. Mika has Chewbacca in a dangerous spot upside down on the corner," JBL said.

Then, Wendy runs up and nails a tree of woe dropkick right onto Chewbacca's face.

"Tree of woe dropkick by Wendy right onto Chewbacca's face," Michael Cole said.

When Wendy moves out of the way, Happy picks up the chair and lines up towards Chewbacca.

"I think Happy wants to do his own extreme version of the dropkick," Corey Graves said.

Happy then runs up and nails a chair assisted tree of woe dropkick to Chewbacca's face as the fans chant "that was awesome" for that move.

"Dear god, Happy with a chair assisted tree of woe dropkick and Chewbacca might be black and blue from that move," JBL said.

Chewbacca then falls onto the mat from the impact of that dropkick.

"I think Chewbacca is knocked out cold," Michael Cole said.

Then, Wendy, R. Mika, and Happy pick up Chewbacca and try to throw him out of the match, but Chewbacca was holding onto the ropes for safety.

"We have three people now trying to eliminate Chewbacca here," JBL said.

"Could be easy since he's knocked out cold," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Chewbacca pushes away the three fighters and was safe from elimination.

"And Chewbacca regains consciousness, saving him from elimination," Michael Cole said.

Chewbacca then nails a double clothesline on R. Mika and Wendy.

"Double clothesline and down goes Wendy and R. Mika," Corey Graves said.

Chewbacca then kicks Happy in the ribs and lifts him up in the air, after a few seconds, Chewbacca drops him with a suplex.

"Chewbacca just drops Happy with a suplex," JBL said.

As Chewbacca gets up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about enter the match.

"We will be three quarters through the rumble in a matter of seconds," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Soon, the lights go out and then this huge bat symbol appears in the middle of the ring as every fan knows the next entrant was…

 **Entrant #60: Batman**

"I think we know who is the next entrant in the match," JBL said.

Soon, Batman flew down the rafters and he landed in the ring as the rest of the fighters were ready to fight, while some were backed away to avoid The Dark Knight.

"Here's The Dark Knight, Batman, entering at number sixty," Corey Graves said.

"He made it to the final four in the first rumble, now he looks like he's going to do it again," Michael Cole said.

Batman hits a clothesline on Maddie, then he gets a forearm to Needles, and then he nails a lariat on Chewbacca.

"And here's come Batman on the attack," JBL said.

"Shades of the first Fandom Royal Rumble here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Tyler try to nail a superkick on Batman, but Batman catches his foot just in time and gets him with a overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Bad move by Tyler as he ends up getting a belly to belly suplex by Batman," Michael Cole said.

Batman then hits a double noggin knocker on Kevin and Dipper, followed by a leg sweep on Wendy, then he nails a backhand slap to R. Mika, Batman then nails a hip toss onto Heather, and finally Batman gets a swinging neck breaker onto Happy.

"Batman is toppling the fighters like dominoes," JBL said.

"Don't mess with The Dark Knight," Michael Cole said.

Katniss then hops onto Batman's shoulders looking for a hurricanrana, but it didn't work.

"Big mistake for Katniss to try and get Batman down," Corey Graves said.

Then, Batman nails a sit out powerbomb onto Katniss to a decent response from the crowd.

"Sit out powerbomb by Batman onto Katniss," JBL said.

Batman gets up, grabs Ellody, and gets her with a tilt-o-whirl backbreaker.

"Tilt-o-whirl backbreaker by Batman and Ellody's back might be nearly broken from the impact," Michael Cole said.

Batman then picks up Ellody and tries to throw her over the top rope, but she held onto the top rope for safety.

"Batman is now trying to eliminate Ellody from the rumble," JBL said.

"After that backbreaker, I think Ellody might be gone from the match," Corey Graves said.

Fourteen seconds into the elimination attempt as Tyler comes in and breaks off the elimination attempt by striking Batman in the back.

"Tyler breaks off the elimination attempt by hitting Batman in the back," Michael Cole said.

Tyler then grabs Batman and gives him a release German suplex.

"Now Tyler hits the German suplex onto The Dark Knight," JBL said.

A minute remain until the next entrant came out as Tyler begins to stomp away onto Batman's back.

"Tyler is now stomping away at Batman," Michael Cole said.

"A big mistake for Tyler to do that to Batman," Corey Graves said.

After eleven stomps, Needles comes behind and strikes Tyler in the back with a chair.

"Ouch, Needles just strikes Tyler in the back with that steel chair," JBL said.

Needles then waits for Batman to get up ready to strike him with the chair.

"I think Needles wants to personally end Batman right now," Michael Cole said.

Then, Batman punches the chair right onto Needles' face.

"And Needles gets a face full of steel, courtesy of Batman," Corey Graves said.

Batman then takes the chair and strikes Needles in the face with it, taking him down to a good response from the crowd.

"Now Batman has control of that chair and just swings it onto Needles," Michael Cole said.

Then, Batman strikes Needles in the back over and over again with the chair.

"Batman is just not backing down as he continues hitting the chair over and over again," JBL said.

"And those strikes are just destroying the chair," Corey Graves said.

After twelve strikes, the chair was destroyed and Batman tosses it away.

"Well we won't get that deposit back on that chair," JBL said.

Batman then picks up Needles and tries to throw him out of the match with no luck.

"Batman is now trying to eliminate Needles here," Michael Cole said.

"Those chair shots would make eliminating Needles very easy," Corey Graves said.

After eight seconds of that attempt, Needles pushes away Batman and then he nails Batman with a clothesline from hell.

"Needles pushes away Batman and takes him out with a clothesline from hell," JBL said.

As Needles got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock is ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who will be our sixty-first entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **We are three quarters through the rumble and boy the competition is getting violent in order to win it, and I like it. Not to mention that Katniss is now the new Survivor record holder for being in the match for nearly sixty-eight minutes and counting. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 60**

 **Entries still left: 20**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, and Spencer Reid.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Tyler James, Needles Kane, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Rainbow Mika, Happy Lowman, Kevin McCallister, Heather, Ellody, Wendy Corduroy, Phineas Flynn, and Batman.**

 **Can Katniss keep up the pace in the rumble?**

 **Will Needles still destroy the competition?**

 **And will there be more weapons used in the rumble?**

 **You have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	16. Stronger Than Damage

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 16: Stronger Than Damage**

* * *

The fans look towards the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #61: Mordecai (Regular Show)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the cool bluejay, Mordecai, who got a lot of "Woah" chants from the crowd.

"And here's another favorite making his return to the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Regular Show's Mordecai is back and he got a good spot with number sixty-one," JBL said.

Mordecai then runs down the entrance way and he approaches the ringside area.

"I think Mordecai might have second thoughts here," JBL said.

Mordecai then looks under the apron, looking for a weapon.

"I think Mordecai is looking for some plunder in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

After four seconds, Mordecai pulls out a guitar to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Mordecai has brought a guitar and someone might get El Kabong here," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then enters the ring as he sees that Ellody was not looking towards him, so Mordecai had an idea.

"If I was Ellody, I wouldn't turn around right now," JBL said.

When Ellody turns around, Mordecai smashes the guitar over her head, taking her down to an insane ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Ellody just got blasted with that guitar to the face," Michael Cole said.

Mordecai tosses away the broken guitar and picks up Ellody by her hair.

"I guess Ellody is about to say goodbye to winning the rumble," JBL said.

Mordecai then tosses Ellody over the top rope and onto the floor, ending her short time in the rumble.

"And Mordecai has just eliminated Ellody from the match," Corey Graves said.

 **47th Elimination: Ellody; Eliminated by: Mordecai; Duration-10:28**

As Ellody was slowly leaving the ringside area, Mordecai was nailing shots to Batman, Phineas Flynn, Katniss Everdeen, Tyler James, Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Chewbacca, Maddie Rooney, Rainbow Mika, Heather, Kevin McCallister, and Heather.

"Mordecai striking down everyone in his path," Michael Cole said.

"He's looking for some redemption from last year," JBL said.

Mordecai then takes down Needles Kane with a clothesline.

"Needles just eats a clothesline from Mordecai," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then picks up the kendo stick and begins to choke out Needles with it, hoping to weaken the strongest fighter in the ring.

"Mordecai is now choking the life out of Needles," JBL said.

"The guy that has eliminated the most fighters is being beaten senseless," Corey Graves said.

The choke lasts for fifteen seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out, when Mordecai tosses away the stick.

"Mordecai looks like he doesn't need that anymore," Michael Cole said.

Mordecai then picks up Needles and tries to throw him out of the match, but Needles had a strong hold of the ropes.

"Mordecai is trying to eliminate Needles, but it is not working," JBL said.

Five seconds later, Wendy and Chewbacca join in the elimination attempt, making it a three on one elimination attempt.

"Look at this, now three people are trying to eliminate Needles, but yet he is not moving," Michael Cole said.

"Needles is a wall and can't even be moved at all," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Tyler, Maddie, and R. Mika also join this attempt as the elimination attempt was now six on one.

"Now six people are trying to eliminate Needles," Michael Cole said.

"I think six people could eliminate Needles at this point," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Needles pushes everyone out of the way and he was safe for now.

"Needles uses his strength to save himself from being eliminated," JBL said.

Needles then nails uppercuts to R. Mika and Mordecai.

"Uppercuts to R. Mika and Mordecai," Michael Cole said.

Needles then nails boots to the faces of Tyler, Wendy, and Maddie, taking them down.

"Needles now with vicious boots taking out Tyler, Maddie, and Wendy," Corey Graves said.

Needles then grabs Chewbacca by his neck and drops him with a chokeslam.

"Needles now with a chokeslam onto Chewbacca," JBL said.

Then, Batman starts to nail Needles with punches to the head.

"Batman is back in the fight with punches to Needles' head," Michael Cole said.

After four punches, Batman scoops up Needles and drops him with a scoop slam.

"And Needles gets nailed with a scoop slam by Batman," Corey Graves said.

With Needles down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear soon.

"Who will be our next entrant in the rumble," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Soon, this futuristic car with spikes on the roof pulls out of the side of the stage and pulls up to the ringside area.

"What's going on," Michael Cole asked.

"I guess our next entrant is in that car," JBL said.

The vehicle stops and the door opens, and the next entrant comes out of the car and it was…

 **Entrant #62: Max Damage (Carmageddon)**

"Everyone is in trouble now because Carmageddon's vicious Max Damage is entrant sixty-two," Corey Graves said.

Max Damage exits the vehicle and looks under the apron for a weapon.

"That lunatic is looking for something to kill the competition with," JBL said.

About five seconds later, Max pulls out a steel chair and enters the ring with it.

"Max now has a steel chair and is ready to use it," Michael Cole said.

Max then strikes Maddie in the back with the chair.

"Max strikes Maddie in the back with the chair," Corey Graves said.

Max then nails Heather, Kevin, Needles, Chewbacca, Katniss, Wendy, Phineas, R. Mika, Mordecai, Dipper, Happy, and Batman in the back with that chair.

"Now Max is striking everyone in his way," Michael Cole said.

"He is fresh and he is dangerous," JBL said.

Then, Max takes down Tyler with a chair shot to the face and to a mild response from the crowd.

"Max hits Tyler in the head with the chair and it sounded loud," Michael Cole said.

Max then ready his chair as he was about to strike Tyler again with the chair.

"I think Max wants to hit Tyler again with the chair," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Tyler was starting to get up as his skull was busted open from that chair shot.

"And that chair shot caused Tyler to bleed from the head," JBL said.

Then, Max takes down Tyler again with another chair shot to the face and to some minor cheers form the crowd.

"Another chair shot and Tyler might have brain damage from those loud shots," Michael Cole said.

Max then drops the chair and picks up Tyler by his hair.

"I really hope that Max is done using that chair on Tyler," JBL said.

Max then throws Tyler over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to some boos from the crowd.

"Because of those chair shots, Tyler is now eliminated from the match," Corey Graves said.

 **48th Elimination: Tyler James; Eliminated by: Max Damage; Duration-30:51**

As EMTs were checking on Tyler, Max nails a clothesline on Wendy, taking her down.

"Clothesline on Wendy by Max," Michael Cole said.

Max then gets on top of Wendy and fires off punches right to her face.

"Max is now punching Wendy right in the face," Corey Graves said.

"And we still have the more insane people left to enter the rumble," JBL said.

Max nails eighteen punches onto Wendy and there was 48 seconds left until the next entrant came out when Batman grabs Max and gets him into a fireman's carry.

"Batman comes from behind and has Max on his shoulders," Michael Cole said.

Then, Batman spins around with Max on his shoulders in an airplane spin. As each spin was causing Max's feet to hit the competition.

"Batman is spinning around Max in an airplane spin," Michael Cole said.

"Max would probably be used to this when his car spins out of control," JBL said.

Batman spins Max around twenty times and then he drops him with an attitude adjustment.

"A.A on Max by The Dark Knight," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Phineas was trying to eliminate Katniss from the match, but Katniss had a strong grasp of the bottom ropes.

"Phineas is trying to eliminate Katniss here," JBL said.

"I'm amazed that Katniss was able to last this long in this match," Michael Cole said.

Thirteen seconds later, Katniss falls onto the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Katniss has managed to save herself from elimination again," Corey Graves said.

With fights in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the match.

"But it won't be for long as the next entrant is on their way," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #63: Garnet (Steven Universe)**

Soon, "Stronger Than You" starts to play as the leader of The Crystal Gems, Garnet, came out of the stage to a loud standing ovation from the fans.

"We got some pure power here," Michael Cole said.

"From Steven Universe, here comes the fusion made of love, Garnet, entering at number sixty-three," Corey Graves said.

Garnet then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she nails strikes to Wendy, Batman, Phineas, Katniss, Chewbacca, Maddie, Happy, Kevin, R. Mika, Needles, Dipper, and Mordecai, it seems that the strong square Afro gem would be hard to get rid of.

"Garnet is just striking away at all the competition here," Michael Cole said.

"This gem faced off against Jasper, so she is powerful enough to handle everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Garnet then runs up and nails a superman punch to Max, stunning him a bit.

"Superman punch and Max is now on dream street," JBL said.

Garnet then grabs Max from behind and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Max's time in the match.

"And Max's reign of terror is over thanks to Garnet," Michael Cole said.

 **49th Elimination: Max Damage; Eliminated by: Garnet; Duration-2:28**

As Max leaves the ringside area, Kevin nails a series of forearms to the back of Garnet.

"Kevin is now striking at Garnet," JBL said.

"A big mistake to try to strike at someone that is close to seven feet tall," Corey Graves said.

After nailing eleven forearms, Kevin runs towards the ropes, looking to take out the gem.

"I think Kevin is going for it," Michael Cole said.

When he bounced off the ropes, Kevin looks to clothesline Garnet out of the match.

"Kevin might get Garnet out of the match here," Corey Graves said.

But then, Garnet back body drops Kevin over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to several boos from the crowd.

"And that mistake just cost Kevin his chance at victory," JBL said.

 **50th Elimination: Kevin McCallister; Eliminated by: Garnet; Duration-18:46**

Soon, Kevin gets up and begins to walk around ringside in disappointment.

"This is pretty disappointing for Kevin, he want to make Chicago proud and he failed," JBL said.

But then, Kevin's older brothers begin to bad mouth him.

"Your a useless tool Kevin," Buzz said to Kevin.

"Your a disease," Jeff said to Kevin.

"What a bunch of assholes Kevin's brothers are," Corey Graves said.

Those words just made Kevin snap, he then pushes Buzz out of his chair.

"Kevin pushes Buzz out of the way," Michael Cole said.

Then, Kevin nails Jeff with a superkick, sending some of his teeth flying to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"And he nails a superkick to Jeff," Michael Cole said.

"Good thing, I can't stand that disease named Jeff McCallister," Corey Graves said.

As Kevin headed to the back and with a minute left until the next entrant came out as the fighters in the ring were all trying to get Garnet out of the match, with little luck.

"They are all trying to get rid of Garnet," Michael Cole said.

"Her size might be her weakness in the match," JBL said.

About fifteen seconds later, Garnet manages to push all the fighters away and save herself from elimination.

"Garnet uses her massive strength to save herself from elimination," Corey Graves said.

Then, Garnet nails clotheslines to Phineas, Wendy, Katniss, Dipper, Happy, and Heather.

"Garnet nails clotheslines to six of the competitors in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Garnet then nails chops to R. Mika, Maddie, Mordecai, and Batman.

"Garnet now with chops to some of the other fighters," JBL said.

Then, Garnet and Needles begin to trade back and forth shots to each other.

"The two biggest fighters are just punching each other like crazy," Michael Cole said.

"It's like two tanks crashing into each other," JBL said.

About twelve seconds later, Garnet pushes Needles right into the top right corner of the ring.

"Garnet now has Needles in the corner," Corey Graves said.

Garnet then grabs Needles by his neck and then she gets Needles with a running cutter to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Garnet just takes down Needles with a cutter out of the corner," Michael Cole said.

With Needles down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who will be the next entrant in the rumble," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #64: Deadpool**

Soon, "X Gon' Give It To Ya" by DMX starts to play through the speakers and out came The Merc With A Mouth, Deadpool, to numerous "Deadpool" chants from the crowd.

"Oh no, not this lunatic," JBL complained.

"Oh yes, here comes another returning entrant from the last rumble, Deadpool, entering at number sixty-four," Corey Graves said.

Deadpool then runs down the entrance way and he approaches the ringside area.

"He's looking for redemption after his shocking elimination last year," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool then pulls out a kendo stick from under the ring and then he enters the ring with that weapon.

"Deadpool has got a kendo stick and is about to turn the rumble into a car crash," JBL said.

Deadpool then strikes Wendy, Mordecai, Katniss, Chewbacca, Maddie, R. Mika, Heather, Happy, Phineas, Dipper, Batman, and Needles with that kendo stick.

"Deadpool is using that stick on everyone he sees," Michael Cole said.

"Never mess with someone like Deadpool," Corey Graves said.

Deadpool then starts to hit Garnet repeatedly with that kendo stick.

"Deadpool is now using that kendo stick on Garnet," JBL said.

"I think Deadpool is way more violent than any of those Homeworld Gems," Michael Cole said.

About ten strikes later, Garnet got on her knees as Deadpool starts to hit her in the back with that stick.

"Deadpool is still swinging away at Garnet with the stick," Michael Cole said.

"The leader of The Crystal Gems is not holding up well against The Merc With A Mouth," Corey Graves said.

After thirteen strikes, Deadpool throws away the stick and nails a leg drop onto the back of Garnet's head.

"Deadpool with a leg drop right onto Garnet," JBL said.

Deadpool gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"Deadpool taking a big risk as he climbs up to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool then jumps off the ropes and gets Garnet with a top rope elbow drop to several cheers from the crowd.

"Deadpool gets Garnet with an elbow drop from the top rope," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Deadpool nails clotheslines to almost every one in the ring.

"Deadpool hitting clotheslines on the competition," Michael Cole said.

"The Merc shouldn't be wasting his energy this early," JBL said.

Then Deadpool turns around and gets hit with a uppercut by Needles.

"Needles with a uppercut right onto Deadpool," Corey Graves said.

Needles and Garnet then drag Deadpool near the ropes and try to eliminate The Merc With A Mouth.

"Deadpool is almost eliminated here," Michael Cole said.

"The two most vicious entrants are gaining up on the Merc," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Deadpool falls onto the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Deadpool barely gets eliminated and is back in the ring," JBL said.

Batman then runs up and takes down Needles and Garnet with a double clothesline.

"Batman with a double clothesline on Needles and Garnet," Corey Graves said.

Batman then scoops up Needles and gives him a scoop slam.

"Batman now with a scoop slam onto Needles," Michael Cole said.

Batman then grabs Wendy and lifts her up in a gorilla press position.

"Batman now lifts Wendy high up into the air," JBL said.

A few seconds later, Batman tosses Wendy into Dipper and Mordecai, knocking them all down.

"Batman just throws Wendy and she knocks down Dipper and Mordecai in the process," Michael Cole said.

As Batman was trying to find another person to fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who will be our next entrant in this rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #65: Al Bundy (Married…With Children)**

With "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood starting to play through the speakers, out came the hometown favorite, Al Bundy. Wearing his Polk High football gear, Al got a standing ovation from the hometown crowd.

"And here comes another hometown favorite to win this rumble," JBL said.

"Another returning competitor is here and it is Al Bundy entering at number sixty-five. He eliminated four people last year and he's hoping to win this rumble," Corey Graves said.

Al then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, Al then nails a shoulder tackle to Batman.

"Al takes down Batman with a shoulder tackle," Michael Cole said.

Al then nails clotheslines to Wendy, Phineas, Chewbacca, Happy, Garnet, Deadpool, Heather, Maddie, R. Mika, Mordecai, and Needles.

"Al with clotheslines to the others," JBL said.

"He's on fire and has improved since last year," Corey Graves said.

Al then scoops up Katniss and drops her with a scoop slam.

"Al now with a scoop slam on the Survivor record holder, Katniss," Michael Cole said.

Al then picks up Katniss and tosses her over the top rope, but Katniss grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Al tries to eliminate Katniss, but Katniss grabs onto the ropes and hangs on," JBL said.

Al then tries to push Katniss off the apron, but she still had a strong grip onto the ropes.

"Al is trying to push Katniss off the apron," Michael Cole said.

"Katniss' energy is probably at zero after being in the match for a long time," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Al gave up on the elimination attempt as Katniss was dangling off the apron.

"Katniss is helpless, she is a few inches away from touching the floor," Corey Graves said.

Then, Katniss was able to swing onto the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"And yet again, Katniss somehow manages to survive and is still in the match," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Al was nailing a series of punches right to the face of Deadpool.

"Al is now punching away at Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

"These two have been in the ring the shortest amount of time and are trying to take each other out," JBL said.

After ten punches and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Al lifts Deadpool on his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Al now has Deadpool up on his shoulders," Corey Graves said.

Al then takes down Deadpool with a rolling senton.

"Al with a rolling senton on Deadpool," JBL said.

When Al got up, Garnet takes down Al with a running clothesline out of nowhere.

"Garnet nails Al with a running clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Garnet then picks up Al and tosses him over the top rope, but Al grabbed onto the top rope in time and was dangling above the floor.

"Garnet tosses Al over the ropes, but Al grabbed onto the top rope and is a few inches away from hitting the floor," Corey Graves said.

Then, Al flips over the ropes and lands safely back into the ring.

"And Al manages to get himself back into the ring," JBL said.

Al then tackles Garnet into the top left corner of the ring.

"Al now tackles Garnet right into the corner," Michael Cole said.

Al then nails a series of vicious chops to Garnet's chest.

"Al unloading chops onto Garnet," Corey Graves said.

"Touchdown Bundy is on a roll," JBL said.

After ten chops, Garnet then throws Al into that same corner as well.

"Now Garnet throws Al into that exact same corner," Michael Cole said.

Garnet then nails a series of punches right onto Al's face.

"Garnet now punches right onto Al's face," JBL said.

"Garnet's strength could be Al's undoing," Corey Graves said.

After eleven punches, Garnet runs to the other side of the ring.

"I think Garnet looking for more power by running towards Al," Michael Cole said.

Garnet then runs up and nails her own version of the Helluva Kick to Al and to some boos from the crowd.

"Garnet with a Helluva Kick and Al's teeth might cave in," JBL said.

With Al down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who will be our sixty-sixth entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Man, we are getting close to reaching our eightieth entrant, but we still have fifteen entrants left in the match. Not to mention, that Katniss is still showing off her endurance by lasting over an hour and eighteen minutes, that's impressive. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 65**

 **Entries still left: 15**

 **People in the ring: 15**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, Spencer Reid, Ellody, Tyler James, Max Damage, and Kevin McCallister.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Needles Kane, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Rainbow Mika, Happy Lowman, Heather, Wendy Corduroy, Phineas Flynn, Batman, Mordecai, Garnet, Deadpool, and Al Bundy.**

 **Will Al recover from the Helluva Kick?**

 **Will Katniss be able to still survive the match?**

 **And is Jeff the biggest asshole in the Home Alone series?**

 **You have to check out the next chapter to find out.**


	17. Song of Ghouls and Huntsmen

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 17: Song of Ghouls and Huntsmen**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #66: Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

After the buzzer went off, out of the stage came the son of The Huntsman, Hunter Huntsman, who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"And we have yet another returning competitor from the first Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Hunter Huntsman is back and he's entrant sixty-six. Last year he made it to the final nine before being eliminated by Lapis Lazuli and Dawn," Corey Graves said.

Hunter then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, Hunter then hits Maddie Rooney with a clothesline.

"Hunter with a clothesline on Maddie," JBL said.

Hunter then nails clotheslines onto Rainbow Mika, Heather, Deadpool, Al Bundy, Mordecai, Phineas Flynn, Chewbacca, Katniss Everdeen, Garnet, and Batman.

"Hunter with clotheslines to everyone he sees," Corey Graves said.

"Hunter has plenty of energy right now in the match," Michael Cole said.

Hunter then grabs Wendy Corduroy by her head and takes her down with a DDT.

"Hunter hits Wendy with a DDT," JBL said.

Hunter then picks up Wendy and tries to throw her over the top rope, but Wendy wrapped around the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Hunter is trying to eliminate Wendy here," Michael Cole said.

"Wendy might not survive this war," JBL said.

Twelve seconds into the elimination attempt, Dipper Pines comes behind Hunter and nails him with a kendo stick shot to the back as it broke off the elimination attempt.

"Dipper with a kendo stick shot onto Hunter's back," Corey Graves said.

Dipper then continues to nail that kendo stick onto Hunter's back.

"Dipper is still swinging away at Hunter," Michael Cole said.

"That stick has been used the most in the rumble so far," JBL said.

After eleven shots, Dipper drops the stick, bounces off the ropes, and nails Hunter with a bulldog.

"Dipper now with a bulldog onto Hunter," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in the bottom right corner of the ring, Katniss was trying to eliminate Needles Kane from the match, but Needles wasn't moving an inch.

"Katniss is trying to get rid of Needles from the match," Corey Graves said.

"Will the Survivor record holder eliminate the Terminator record holder," JBL asked.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 51 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Needles breaks off the attempt with an elbow to the side of Katniss' head.

"Needles saves himself by hitting an elbow onto Katniss," Michael Cole said.

Needles then scoops up Katniss and after a few seconds, Needles drops her with a scoop slam.

"Needles gets Katniss with a scoop slam," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Al was getting Happy Lowman with forearms to the skull.

"Al now firing away with forearms shots to Happy," Corey Graves said.

"The biker doesn't stand a chance against Touchdown Bundy," JBL said.

After ten shots, Al grabs Happy by the neck and lifts him up into the air.

"Al lifts Happy up into the air," Michael Cole said.

Four seconds later, Al throws Happy into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"And Al just throws Happy right into that corner," JBL said.

Al then lifts Happy up onto the top rope on the same corner, then Al climbs up to the top rope as well.

"Al has Happy on the top rope and now both men are up on top of that rope," Michael Cole said.

Al then drapes Happy's arm over his neck as he was looking for a superplex off the top rope.

"Al is looking for an extremely high risk move here," JBL said.

Al then gives Happy a superplex off the top rope as the fans went insane for the high risk move.

"Top rope superplex and both men might be broken after that move," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, R. Mika kicks Heather in the ribs and then she hooks her arms.

"I think R. Mika might set up Heather for a pedigree I think," Michael Cole said.

A few seconds later, R. Mika gets Heather with a tiger bomb.

"Nope, R. Mika with a tiger bomb on Heather," JBL said.

With Heather down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who will be the next entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #67: Hisako (Killer Instinct)**

Soon, this undead like metal music starts to play as Hisako comes out of the stage to a mild response from the crowd.

"Look who's here," Michael Cole said.

"From Killer Instinct, here's Hisako, entering at number sixty-seven," Corey Graves said.

Hisako then begins to slowly walk down the entrance way.

"She won a spot with Wendell Ruckus in the pre-show, now let's see if she does better than Wendell," JBL said.

"She's definitely taking her time entering the match," Michael Cole said.

It takes Hisako thirty seconds to finally enter the ring, Hisako then nails Dipper with a shot to the face.

"What a brutal shot to Dipper," Corey Graves said.

Hisako then nails Wendy, Maddie, R. Mika, Phineas, Garnet, Mordecai, Chewbacca, Katniss, Deadpool, Al, Happy, Needles, and Heather with chops.

"Hisako is chopping everyone in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"This undead soul is going at everyone she sees," Corey Graves said.

Hisako then grabs Batman and gets him with a belly to belly suplex.

"Hisako just gets Batman with a belly to belly suplex," JBL said.

Hisako then picks up Batman and tries to throw him over the ropes, but it was not working.

"Hisako is now trying to eliminate Batman from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Can she eliminate The Dark Knight," JBL asked.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 57 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Batman nails a kick to Hisako's ribs breaking off the attempt.

"Apparently, she can't," Corey Graves said.

Batman then picks up Hisako and drops her throat first onto the top rope.

"Batman just drops Hisako throat first onto that rope," JBL said.

As Hisako was holding her throat, Batman comes behind and gets her with a back suplex.

"Batman gets Hisako with a back suplex," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Heather got on top Katniss and was nailing knees to Katniss' ribs.

"Heather attacking away at Katniss with knees," Michael Cole said.

"I'm surprised Katniss still has some energy after being in this match since number twenty-seven," Corey Graves said.

After thirteen knee strikes, Heather grabs Katniss and gets her with a camel clutch.

"Heather now locks in the camel clutch on Katniss," JBL said.

Seven seconds later, Wendy bounces off the ropes and nails Katniss with a dropkick to the face.

"And Wendy joins in with a dropkick to the face," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Happy sits Hisako back up and begins to bite on her head.

"Happy is now biting on Hisako," JBL said.

"Happy is trying to make the undead bleed," Corey Graves said.

Eleven seconds later, Hisako manages to get Happy with a double poke to the eyes.

"Hisako just blinded Happy with pokes to both eyes," Michael Cole said.

Hisako manages to get back up and gets Happy in a fireman's carry.

"Now Hisako has Happy on her shoulders," Corey Graves said.

Hisako then drops Happy with a F-5 to a good ovation from the crowd.

"F-5 by Hisako and she takes down Happy," Michael Cole said.

With Happy down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who will be the next entrant in the rumble," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Soon, this orchestral music starts to play as all the entrants look to the stage to see who it is.

"So, who is the next entrant," Michael Cole said.

Five seconds later, the crowd burst into cheers for the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #68: Jon Snow (Game of Thrones)**

"IT'S JON SNOW," Michael Cole screamed with excitement.

"Jon Snow is number sixty-eight in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Jon Snow comes out with scars along his arms and face as he walks down the entrance way.

"He's one of the few Game of Thrones characters not to be killed off on the show," JBL said.

It takes Jon fifteen seconds to finally enter the ring as Dipper and Hisako try to hit a double running clothesline on Jon.

"I think Dipper and Hisako might get Jon out of here early," Michael Cole said.

But, Jon manages to duck the incoming move.

"And they both miss the clothesline on Jon," Corey Graves said.

Jon then turns around and gets the two fighters with a running double clothesline of his own, the impact sends both of them over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them from the match.

"And Jon has eliminated two fighters with one clothesline, Hisako and Dipper are out," JBL said.

 **51st Elimination: Hisako; Eliminated by: Jon Snow; Duration-2:26**

 **52nd Elimination: Dipper Pines; Eliminated by: Jon Snow; Duration-36:26**

As Dipper and Hisako left the ringside area, Jon nails forearms to Heather, R. Mika, Happy, Garnet, Katniss, Maddie, Chewbacca, Al, Deadpool, Hunter, Phineas, Batman, and Wendy.

"Jon is nailing forearms to the competition," Michael Cole said.

"It seems that Jon only cares about is to hurt the entrants," Corey Graves said.

Jon then kicks Needles in the ribs and drapes Needles' arm over his neck, he then gets Needles with a suplex.

"Jon with a suplex on Needles," JBL said.

Jon gets up and then he walks over to Katniss.

"I think Jon has his sights on Katniss," Michael Cole said.

Jon then picks up Katniss and tries to throw her over the ropes, but Katniss manages to wrap herself around the ropes.

"Jon is trying to eliminate Katniss here," JBL said.

"I'm surprised that Katniss is able to wrap around the ropes like that," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds and there was 54 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Katniss nails Jon with a low blow, breaking off the attempt.

"And Katniss just low blowed Jon hard," Michael Cole said.

Batman then comes behind Jon and gets him with a German suplex.

"Batman with a German suplex on Jon," JBL said.

Batman still had a hold of Jon as he gives him another German suplex.

"Batman with another German suplex on Jon," Corey Graves said.

Batman still had a hold of Jon as he gives him a third and final German suplex.

"And Batman pulls off the hat trick with three German suplexes in a row," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Maddie had gotten Chewbacca in a sleeper hold as Chewbacca was struggling to get out of it.

"Maddie with a sleeper hold on Chewbacca and Chewbacca looks like he is losing consciousness," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Chewbacca falls to the mat as Maddie still had the sleeper hold on Chewbacca.

"Chewbacca now lands on the mat," JBL said.

"I think Maddie just made Chewbacca pass out from the sleeper," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Maddie had finally let go of Chewbacca from that hold.

"Maddie now finally lets go of Chewbacca," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Happy was nailing Needles with a series of headbutts to the skull.

"Happy now with headbutts onto Needles," Michael Cole said.

"I think I can hear them from over here," JBL said.

After ten shots, Happy kicks Needles in the ribs and lifts Needles up onto his shoulders, looking for a powerbomb.

"Happy manages to lift up Needles onto his shoulders," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Happy drops Needles with a ring shaking sit out powerbomb.

"Happy just took down Needles with a sit out powerbomb," JBL said in shock.

When Happy got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Here comes the next entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #69: Bridgette (Total Drama)**

After the buzzer went off, out came Total Drama's surfer chick, Bridgette. Wearing her black and greyish blue wet suit and brown wrestling boots, Bridgette got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes the second surfer to enter this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"From Total Drama, here's Bridgette entering at number sixty-nine," Corey Graves said.

Bridgette then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, Bridgette then nails R. Mika with a dropkick.

"Bridgette with a dropkick onto R. Mika," JBL said.

Bridgette then nails dropkicks to Heather, Al, Deadpool, Hunter, Jon, Chewbacca, Needles, Happy, Wendy, Mordecai, Batman, and Phineas.

"Bridgette now with dropkicks to the others," Corey Graves said.

"She's doing well without Geoff in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Bridgette then nails a series of punches to Maddie.

"Bridgette now hitting a series of punches onto Maddie," JBL said.

After six punches, Bridgette nails one more punch to Maddie that sends her to the ropes.

"Oh my, Maddie is dangerously close to those ropes," JBL said.

Bridgette then tries to nail a clothesline on Maddie, but Maddie ducks the move.

"Bridgette misses the clothesline on Maddie," Corey Graves said.

Maddie then runs towards Bridgette, looking to get her out of the match.

"I think Maddie might want Bridgette out of here," Michael Cole said.

But then, Bridgette gets Maddie with a back body drop over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Maddie's time in the match.

"Out of the blue, Bridgette just eliminated Maddie from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **53rd Elimination: Maddie Rooney; Eliminated by: Bridgette; Duration-36:47**

As Maddie left the ringside area, Happy attacks Bridgette from behind and nails her with forearms to the back.

"Happy attacked Bridgette from behind and now is striking her with forearms," Michael Cole said.

After five forearms, Happy tried to eliminate Bridgette from the rumble, but Bridgette wrapped her arms around the top and middle ropes.

"Happy is now trying to eliminate Bridgette from the match," Corey Graves said.

"It might not be smart to try to do it right now," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds and there was 51 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Bridgette nails a kick to Happy's face, breaking off the attempt.

"Bridgette saves herself by kicking Happy in the face," Michael Cole said.

As Happy stumbled backwards, Batman grabs him from behind and gives him a release German suplex.

"Batman with a German suplex on Happy," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Heather was nailing roundhouse kicks to Hunter's ribs.

"Heather is kicking onto Hunter's ribs," Michael Cole said.

"Heather is definitely getting back into the fight," Corey Graves said.

After twelve kicks, Heather grabs Hunter by his head and gives him a DDT.

"Heather now drops Hunter with a DDT," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Mordecai were trying to eliminate Needles from the match, but he had a strong hold of the ropes.

"Wendy and Mordecai are trying to eliminate Needles from the match," Michael Cole said.

"The two most hardcore fighters are trying to eliminate the scary clown from the rumble," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Needles lands on the apron and he rolls back into the ring.

"And Needles manages to land on the apron for safety," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Bridgette climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"Bridgette is taking a big risk by climbing up to the top rope," JBL said.

Bridgette then turns around, jumps off, and gets Katniss with a moonsault as the fans chant "that was awesome" for the move.

"Bridgette with a moonsault onto Katniss," Michael Cole said.

As Bridgette got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who will be our seventieth entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #70: Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)**

Soon, this death metal music starts to play and out comes the half ghoul, Ken Kaneki, as the fans start to chant "ghoul" for him.

"I think we have someone that has a high taste for blood," JBL said.

"From the anime hit, Tokyo Ghoul, it is Ken Kaneki, entering at number seventy," Corey Graves said.

Ken then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then nails a chop to Happy.

"Ken with a chop to Happy," Michael Cole said.

Ken then nails clotheslines to Bridgette, Jon, Hunter, Al, Deadpool, Katniss, Chewbacca, Heather, Garnet, and R. Mika.

"Ken with clotheslines to the other entrants," Corey Graves said.

"I didn't expect Ken to not bring weapons with him, he's a ghoul after all," JBL said.

"He's half ghoul," Corey Graves said to JBL.

Wendy then tries to nail a clothesline on Ken, but Ken manages to ducks the shot.

"Wendy misses the clothesline on Ken," Michael Cole said.

Ken then grabs Wendy and gets her with a codebreaker.

"Ken with a codebreaker on Wendy," Corey Graves said.

Ken then grabs Wendy and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix response from the crowd.

"And Ken has eliminated Wendy from the rumble," JBL said.

 **54th Elimination: Wendy Corduroy; Eliminated by: Ken Kaneki; Duration-24:29**

As Wendy left the ringside area, Mordecai begins to strike Ken with punches to the face.

"Mordecai is hitting Ken in the face," Michael Cole said.

"Mordecai shouldn't be messing with someone like Ken," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Mordecai steps back and runs towards Ken, looking to end his run in the rumble.

"Mordecai might get rid of Ken here," JBL said.

But then, Ken hits Mordecai with a codebreaker out of nowhere.

"Ken hits a codebreaker on Mordecai, out of nowhere," Michael Cole said.

Ken then grabs Mordecai from behind and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as Ken scored his second elimination.

"And Mordecai is gone, thanks to Ken," Corey Graves said.

 **55th Elimination: Mordecai; Eliminated by: Ken Kaneki; Duration-18:48**

As Mordecai left the ringside area, Ken turns around and then, Needles and Batman grab Ken by the neck.

"I think Ken's momentum has stopped," JBL said.

Then, Needles and Batman give Ken a double chokeslam to a few boos from the crowd.

"Double chokeslam by Needles and Batman onto Ken," Michael Cole said.

Then, Needles grabs Batman and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Batman wasn't going anywhere.

"That team up didn't last long as Needles is trying to eliminate Batman," Corey Graves said.

"You expect that in a match like this," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was 43 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Batman breaks off the attempt by nailing an elbow to Needles' ribs.

"Batman saves himself by nailing Needles in the ribs with an elbow," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jon and Hunter get Needles with a double spinebuster.

"Jon and Hunter just got Needles with a double spinebuster," Corey Graves said.

Jon and Hunter begin to stomp away all over Needles' body.

"Jon and Hunter are now stomping away at Needles," JBL said.

"They are desperately trying to get rid of Needles' elimination spree," Michael Cole said.

After fifteen seconds of stomping, Jon and Hunter pick up Needles back onto his feet.

"I think they might be able to get Needles out of here," JBL said.

Suddenly, Needles grabs Jon and Hunter by the necks, apparently the stomps had no effect on him.

"I spoke too soon," JBL said.

Then, Needles takes down Jon and Hunter with a double chokeslam.

"Needles with a double chokeslam onto Jon and Hunter," Corey Graves said.

When Needles turns around, Ken takes him down with a codebreaker out of nowhere to an insane ovation from the crowd.

"Ken out of nowhere with a codebreaker on Needles," Michael Cole said.

As Ken got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear shortly.

"We are getting to the people who drew the best numbers, now let's see who drew number seventy-one," JBL asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Wow, we have only ten entrants left to be revealed and the million dollar prize is even closer to get, but will anyone be able to survive to get the prize. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 70**

 **Entries still left: 10**

 **People in the ring: 15**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, Spencer Reid, Ellody, Tyler James, Max Damage, Kevin McCallister, Hisako, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Wendy Corduroy, and Mordecai.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Needles Kane, Rainbow Mika, Happy Lowman, Heather, Phineas Flynn, Batman, Garnet, Deadpool, Al Bundy, Hunter Huntsman, Jon Snow, Bridgette, and Ken Kaneki.**

 **Will Katniss continue to survive this onslaught?**

 **Will Needles be able to recover?**

 **And will Ken have some hardcore moments in the match?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	18. Dan Vs Fantasy

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 18: Dan vs. Fantasy**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #71: Owen (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the always big Owen, who got a great ovation from the crowd.

"And here's another returning favorite from the first rumble," JBL said.

"Here's Owen entering at number seventy-one and he eliminated four people in his first rumble," Corey Graves said.

Owen then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then nails a clothesline on Hunter Huntsman.

"Owen with a clothesline on Hunter," Michael Cole said.

Owen then nails chops to Rainbow Mika, Heather, Ken Kaneki, Bridgette, Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Needles Kane, Jon Snow, Al Bundy, Deadpool, Garnet, and Batman.

"Owen with chops to everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"Owen is probably one guy that will need a truck to get him out of the match," Michael Cole said.

Phineas Flynn then nails a series of forearms to Owen.

"Phineas with forearms right onto Owen," JBL said.

After five forearms, Phineas bounces off the ropes, looking for a running clothesline on Owen.

"I think that Phineas has a death wish doing this," Michael Cole said.

Owen then lifts Phineas up in the air and drops him with a pop up Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop and Phineas might have been crushed by the weight of Owen," JBL said.

Owen then picks up Phineas and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"And Owen has eliminated Phineas," Corey Graves said.

 **56th Elimination: Phineas Flynn; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration-24:41**

As Phineas left the ringside area, Happy Lowman was about to attack Owen from behind.

"I think Happy wants to take out Owen here," Corey Graves said.

Owen sees it coming, turns around, and gets Happy in a bear hug as he was flinging Happy around like a rag doll.

"Owen has the bear hug on Happy," Michael Cole said.

"I think Happy is fading away," JBL said.

The bear hug lasts fifteen seconds and there was 59 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Owen tosses Happy over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Now Happy has been eliminated by Owen," Corey Graves said.

 **57th Elimination: Happy Lowman; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration-37:03**

As Happy left the ringside area, the rest of the competitors gang up on Owen and try to throw him out of the ring, but they were having a difficult time with it.

"Everyone in the ring are trying to get rid of Owen," Michael Cole said.

"I'm sure all of those people can get rid of Owen," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Owen pushes away all the competitors.

"And that backfired big time," JBL said.

Then, Owen nails punches to Garnet, Al, Hunter, Jon, Needles, Ken, R. Mika, Heather, Deadpool, Katniss, Chewbacca, Bridgette, and Batman.

"Owen retaliating with shots to everyone again," Corey Graves said.

"They have waken the sleeping giant," JBL said.

Owen then scoops up Batman and gives him a scoop slam.

"Owen with a scoop slam on Batman," Michael Cole said.

Owen then scoops up Needles and gives him a scoop slam onto Batman.

"Owen just scoop slam Needles right onto Batman," Corey Graves said.

Owen then drapes Chewbacca's arm over his neck, lifts him up, and gives him a suplex onto Needles and Batman.

"Now Chewbacca gets hit with a suplex and he is now part of that giant sandwich," JBL said.

As Owen got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who will be our next entrant in the match," Corey Graves asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #72: Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the stunning Tifa Lockhart, who got a majority of cheers from the guys.

"Finally, we got some more ladies in this match," JBL said.

"From the hit RPG series, Final Fantasy, here comes Tifa Lockhart, entering at number seventy-two," Corey Graves said.

Tifa runs down the entrance way and she jumps onto the apron.

"She might be in a world of hurt because of the competition in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Tifa then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Tifa looking to start this match by flying into the ring," JBL said.

Tifa then jumps off and gets Owen with a cross body, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

"Tifa with a cross body on Owen from the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Tifa then nails a series of punches to Owen's face.

"Tifa is firing away at Owen," Corey Graves said.

"She's going after the big target here," Michael Cole said.

After thirteen punches, Ken picks up Tifa and he gets punched in the ribs by Tifa numerous times.

"Now Ken gets punched by Tifa," Corey Graves said.

"That ghoul might want to head back to Tokyo right now," JBL said.

After ten shots, Tifa takes down Ken with a vicious superkick.

"Ouch, that superkick might have loosened Ken's teeth here," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Katniss and Al were trying to get rid of Garnet, but she had a strong hold of the ropes.

"Katniss and Al are trying to eliminate Garnet from the match," JBL said.

"It's impossible, Garnet is like a human wall that can't be moved," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and then Garnet pushes Katniss and Al out of the way, saving herself from elimination.

"And Garnet pushes away Katniss and Al, saving herself from elimination," Michael Cole said.

Garnet then nails a double clothesline on Katniss and Al.

"Double clothesline on Katniss and Al by Garnet," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Garnet begins to nail a series of chops to Jon.

"Garnet is now chopping away at Jon," Michael Cole said.

"I think Westeros would be much safer than facing Garnet," Corey Graves said.

After fifteen chops, Garnet grabs Jon by the neck and drops him with a chokeslam.

"And Garnet with a chokeslam on Jon," JBL said.

In the top right corner of the ring, Bridgette jumps onto Hunter and takes him down with a monkey flip.

"Monkey flip on Hunter by Bridgette," Michael Cole said.

As Hunter got back up, Bridgette gets him down with a spear.

"Spear by Bridgette and Hunter nearly got broken," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Deadpool was trying to get R. Mika out of the match with little luck.

"Deadpool is trying to eliminate R. Mika here," Michael Cole said.

"R. Mika's strength is low after entering the match at number fifty-two," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds as R. Mika lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"And R. Mika remains in the match for now," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Needles was nailing a series of headbutts to Ken.

"Needles is just headbutting Ken," Corey Graves said.

"The young ghoul is not looking too good," Michael Cole said.

After seven headbutts, Needles drops Ken with a spinebuster to some cheers from the crowd.

"Spinebuster and Ken is possibly out from that move," JBL said.

With Ken down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who is the next lucky entrant in the match," Michael Cole asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #73: Red Forman (That 70's Show)**

As the buzzer went off, out of the stage came Red Forman, who got a lot of "Red" chants from the crowd.

"And here's another entrant from last year's rumble," JBL said.

"Here comes Red Forman at number seventy-three and he's ready to get revenge on Deadpool for eliminating him last year," Corey Graves said.

Red then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, Red then nails a clothesline onto Chewbacca.

"Well Red didn't go after Deadpool, he went after Chewbacca this time," Michael Cole said.

Red then nails slaps to Bridgette, R. Mika, Al, Deadpool, Garnet, Needles, Batman, Owen, Ken, Tifa, Katniss, Jon, and Hunter.

"Red just slapping everyone he sees," JBL said.

"That hardass had the luck of the draw, getting a great number," Michael Cole said.

Red then lines up as he sees that Jon was in his sights.

"I think Red want to send his foot right inside of Jon," Corey Graves said.

When Jon got on his knees, Red shoves his foot right into Jon's ass, the fans cheer like crazy as Jon was holding his ass in pain.

"Hello and Jon could feel his insides burning from that kick," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca had gotten Ken over the top rope, but Ken remains on the apron as Chewbacca tries to push him off.

"Chewbacca is looking to eliminate Ken," Corey Graves said.

"That blood thirsty guy could be sent back to Tokyo pretty soon," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds as Chewbacca gave up on the elimination and Ken gets back into the ring.

"And Ken has survived and he might still have a chance of winning," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Tifa drapes Bridgette's arm over her shoulder and lifts her up in the air.

"Tifa lifts Bridgette up in the air," JBL said.

After five seconds, Tifa drops Bridgette with a suplex.

"Tifa just gets Bridgette with a suplex," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, R. Mika was trying to get Katniss out of the match, but Katniss wrapped herself around the ropes.

"R. Mika is trying to get rid of Katniss here," Michael Cole said.

"Katniss is getting pretty tired and has almost zero energy," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds and there was 46 seconds left until the next entrant came out as R. Mika gave up on the attempt and Katniss drops back onto the mat.

"And yet somehow, Katniss is still in the match despite being the match for such a long time," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Al were trading back and forth shots to each other.

"We have a punch out with Hunter and Al," JBL said.

"These two entered not too far apart so they have some stamina left," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Hunter takes down Al with a scoop slam.

"Hunter gets Al with a scoop slam," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom left corner of the ring, Bridgette had lift up Jon onto the top rope in that corner and then she climbed up to the top rope as well.

"Bridgette and Jon are on the top rope and are in danger of getting knocked off," JBL said.

As both fighters stood up, Bridgette takes down Jon with a hurricanrana off the top rope and onto the ring mat to an insane ovation from the crowd.

"Hurricanrana by Bridgette off the top rope and Jon just crashed onto the mat," Corey Graves said.

Then, Red runs up and gets Jon with a leg drop afterwards.

"Red gets Jon with a leg drop after that crash," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Garnet lifts up Needles on her shoulders and gives him a powerbomb.

"Garnet just gets Needles with a powerbomb," Corey Graves said.

Garnet then lifts Needles up again and gives him another powerbomb.

"Garnet with another powerbomb on Needles and the clown is feeling her wrath," JBL said.

Garnet then lifts up Needles one more time and gets him with one more powerbomb.

"And a final powerbomb and that takes Needles down," Michael Cole said.

With Needles down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Who is the next person to enter the match," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #74: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

As the buzzer went off, out next came the angry malcontent, Dan, who got a standing ovation from the crowd as he brought two trash cans full of weapons.

"Looks like crazy has come back to town," JBL said.

"Dan is back at the Fandom Royal Rumble II, entering at number seventy-four," Corey Graves said.

Dan walks down the entrance way with his trash cans.

"This time around, Dan has brought two trash cans full of weapons for the rumble," Michael Cole said.

It takes about twenty seconds for Dan to reach the ringside area and then he enters the ring with cans in hand.

"Dan has now entered the ring with his toys," JBL said.

Dan then drops the cans and picks up a street sign from one of the cans.

"Dan now has a street sign in his hands," Michael Cole said.

Dan then hits Bridgette, Ken, Owen, Chewbacca, Needles, Katniss, Batman, Tifa, Jon, Al, Garnet, Deadpool, Heather, Red, and Hunter with that sign.

"Dan is just hitting everyone with that sign," Corey Graves said.

"It's like a flashback to the first rumble," JBL said.

Dan then hits R. Mika in the head with that sign, the impact sends her over the top rope, but she grabbed onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"Dan hits R. Mika with a sign and R. Mika was dangerously close to getting eliminated," Michael Cole said.

Dan then hits R. Mika in the head with the sign again as she lets go of the ropes and falls to the floor, eliminating her to a mix response from the crowd.

"Dan has eliminated R. Mika and it was almost like Steve Blackman getting eliminated in the 2001 Royal Rumble match," JBL said.

 **58th Elimination: Rainbow Mika; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration-44:50**

As R. Mika left the ringside area, Ken nails Dan in the back with a stop sign he got from one of the cans.

"Now Ken hits Dan in the back with a stop sign," Corey Graves said.

Ken then nails Heather, Batman, Chewbacca, Tifa, Owen, Jon, Hunter, Bridgette, Al, Deadpool, Garnet, Katniss, and Red with that sign.

"Ken is now hitting at everyone with that sign," Michael Cole said.

"Now we are seeing Ken's true side here," JBL said.

With 55 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Ken drops the sign and picks up a garbage can and dumps out everything onto the ring mat.

"Ken now picks up a garbage can," Corey Graves said.

Ken then nails Tifa in the back with the garbage can.

"Ken just hits Tifa in the back with the can," JBL said.

Ken then stuffs Tifa inside the garbage can and he climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Ken stuffs Tifa into the trash can and now Ken has climbed up to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Ken then jumps off and nails a trash can assisted leg drop onto Tifa as the fans cheer like crazy at the scene.

"Top rope leg drop and Tifa's ears might be ringing from the sound of the can," Corey Graves said.

As Ken got up, Dan tries to throw him over the top rope, but Ken had a strong hold of the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Dan is trying to eliminate Ken after that leg drop," JBL said.

"Despite the pain earlier on, Dan is managing to push through the pain," Michael Cole said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Ken breaks it off with an elbow to Dan's face.

"Ken saves himself by elbowing Dan in the face," Corey Graves said.

Ken then lifts Dan onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Ken has Dan up on his shoulders," Michael Cole said.

After spinning around three times, Ken takes down Dan with a Death Valley Driver.

"Death Valley Driver, Ken gets Dan with a Death Valley Driver," JBL said.

As Ken got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match **.**

"Who's about to come out next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Soon the sound of the chainsaw was heard throughout the stadium as the fans were a bit off by that sound.

"I think Terry Funk might be the next entrant," Michael Cole said.

"It's not Terry Funk you idiot," JBL said to Michael Cole.

The next entrant came out of the stage and it was…

 **Entrant #75: Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre)**

Out of the stage came Horror legend, Leatherface, who got a mild ovation from the crowd as he had a chainsaw in his hands.

"Oh dear god, not this murderous lunatic," Michael Cole complained.

"Here's comes one of the icons of slashers films, Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, is entrant number seventy-five," Corey Graves said.

Leatherface walks down the entrance way with his chainsaw.

"He's the third horror movie character to enter the rumble," JBL said.

"He's definitely taking his time to scope out the competition," Corey Graves said.

It takes twenty seconds for Leatherface to reach the ringside area as he drops his chainsaw.

"Will see how Leatherface can do without his chainsaw," Michael Cole said.

Leatherface then slowly enters the ring as Heather was nailing a series of punches to Leatherface.

"Leatherface getting punched by Heather," Corey Graves said.

"This slugfest could be the biggest mistake for Heather," JBL said.

After seven punches, Heather was about to nail an eighth punch, but Leatherface grabs her arm in time.

"See I told you," JBL said.

Leatherface then grabs Heather by her neck and drops her with a brutal chokebomb.

"Leatherface just flattens Heather with a chokebomb," Michael Cole said.

Leatherface then picks up Heather and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor as the crowd was shocked over this elimination.

"Heather is now gone and Leatherface scores his first elimination," Corey Graves said.

 **59th Elimination: Heather; Eliminated by: Leatherface; Duration-40:50**

As Heather left the ringside area to a standing ovation from the crowd, Leatherface nails a headbutt to Hunter.

"Leatherface with a headbutt to Hunter," Michael Cole said.

Leatherface then nails headbutts to Bridgette, Ken, Dan, Tifa, Owen, Al, Deadpool, Garnet, Red, Katniss, Chewbacca, and Jon.

"Leatherface with headbutts to everyone," JBL said.

"This guy makes Ed Gein look like a normal being," Corey Graves said.

There was 57 seconds left until the next entrant came out as now Leatherface and Needles were trading back and forth shots with each other.

"The two biggest guys are battling it out," JBL said.

"It's like two tanks trying to destroy each other," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Leatherface grabs Needles by the neck and drops him with a chokeslam.

"Leatherface just drops Needles with a chokeslam," Corey Graves said.

Leatherface picks up Needles and tries to throw him out of the match, but Needles had a strong hold of the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Leatherface is trying to eliminate Needles here," Michael Cole said.

"It would be a shocker if Needles is eliminated here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Needles breaks off the attempt by nailing an elbow to Leatherface's face.

"And Needles manages to save himself from that elimination," JBL said.

Then all of the other fighters gang up on Leatherface by punching and stomping him like crazy.

"Now all the other entrants are ganging up on Leatherface," Michael Cole said.

"They do not want this psychopath to win the rumble," JBL said.

Twelve seconds later, Leatherface uses all of his strength to shove everyone out of the way as he urged someone to hit him hard.

"And Leatherface uses all of his strength to escape that beat down," Corey Graves said.

Then, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to meet Leatherface head on.

"We are getting closer to number eighty, but let's see who is our seventy-sixth entrant," Corey Graves said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Well everyone, we will have the final five entrants revealed in the next chapter and then it is the battle for the million dollars, I'm so excited. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 75**

 **Entries still left: 5**

 **People in the ring: 16**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, Spencer Reid, Ellody, Tyler James, Max Damage, Kevin McCallister, Hisako, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Wendy Corduroy, Mordecai, Phineas Flynn, Happy Lowman, Rainbow Mika, and Heather.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Needles Kane, Batman, Garnet, Deadpool, Al Bundy, Hunter Huntsman, Jon Snow, Bridgette, Ken Kaneki, Owen, Tifa Lockhart, Red Forman, Dan, and Leatherface.**

 **Will the next entrant be a match for Leatherface?**

 **Will Katniss or Needles continue their performances in the rumble?**

 **And who drew number eighty?**

 **You will have to find out in the next chapter.**


	19. The Rumble of Horrors

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 19: The Rumble of Horrors**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, the Halloween theme starts to play as the crowd were on their feet and Leatherface looks at the stage.

"Oh no, please don't tell me he is here," JBL said in horror.

"It's the night he came here to the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, the next entrant walks onto the entrance stage and it was…

 **Entrant #76: Michael Myers (Halloween)**

"IT'S MICHAEL MYERS," Michael Cole screamed in horror.

"Michael Myers, from the original slasher series, Halloween, is entrant number seventy-six," Corey Graves said.

Michael Myers was on the stage as the fans send a shockwave of cheers throughout the stadium. Even though he is a villain, he lives in Haddonfield, Illinois, and he is considered a hometown favorite to win.

"It seems these fans sure want him to win this match," JBL said.

"He's from Illinois, so I understand why," Corey Graves said.

Michael slowly walks down the entrance way as Leatherface was ready for him to beat him down.

"We are about to have a battle of the horror legends," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Dan slides under the ropes and out of the ring, he then looks under the apron for a weapon.

"Dan slides out of the ring, still in the match," Michael Cole said.

"He is looking for more plunder," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Dan pulls out a table and then he sets it up on the top side of the ringside area.

"Dan has a table and he is setting it up at ringside," JBL said.

It takes about forty-five seconds for Michael to make it to the ringside area and then he enters the ring.

"Michael finally enters the ring after a long walk from the stage," Corey Graves said.

Red Forman then tries to nail a punch on Michael, but Michael catches his fist just in time.

"Red just made a big mistake by going at Michael," Michael Cole said.

Michael then grabs Red and tosses him over the top rope and Red lands on the floor, scoring Michael's first elimination.

"Michael tosses Red out of the ring," JBL said.

 **60th Elimination: Red Forman; Eliminated by: Michael Myers; Duration-6:50**

As Red left the ringside area, Batman was now going to strike at Michael.

"Batman looks like he is now going after Michael," Michael Cole said.

But then, Michael grabs Batman by his throat and begins to choke the life out of Batman.

"Michael is just choking at Batman," Corey Graves said.

"I have never seen The Dark Knight get taken out so easily," JBL said.

Eight seconds later, Michael tosses Batman over the top rope and onto the floor as the crowd was in utter shock to see Batman eliminated so easily.

"Michael now eliminates Batman from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"These fans couldn't believe it," Michael Cole said.

 **61st Elimination: Batman; Eliminated by: Michael Myers; Duration-53:03**

As Batman left the ringside area and with 57 seconds left until the next entrant, Micheal and Leatherface begin to trade back and forth shots to each other as the fans were cheering for this horror showdown.

"We got a fist fight between Michael and Leatherface," JBL said.

"70s horror icons are seeing who is the best," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Michael scoops up Leatherface and drops him with a scoop slam.

"Michael takes down Leatherface with a scoop slam," Corey Graves said.

In the top left corner of the ring, Needles Kane had wrapped his hands around Ken Kaneki's neck and tries to choke him out.

"Needles is now trying to choke the life out of Ken," JBL said.

"Forget about blood, Ken needs oxygen now," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, Needles tries to throws Ken out of the ring, but Ken wraps himself around the ropes.

"Needles is now trying to eliminate Ken," Michael Cole said.

"This could be the end of the ghoul," JBL said.

Thirteen seconds into that attempt, Hunter Huntsman breaks off the elimination attempt by striking Needles in the back and sets Ken back on the mat.

"Hunter makes the mistake of breaking up that elimination attempt," Corey Graves said.

Needles then runs up and takes down Hunter with a vicious clothesline.

"Clothesline and Hunter hits the mat hard," JBL said.

Needles then nails Michael and Chewbacca with a double noggin knocker, and then he takes them both down with a double clothesline.

"Double noggin knocker followed by a double clothesline by Needles onto Michael and Chewbacca," Corey Graves said.

Needles then grabs Tifa by her neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a chokeslam.

"Needles with a chokeslam and Tifa is flat on her back," Michael Cole said.

With Tifa on her back and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"Who will be the next entrant in the rumble," JBL asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, this creepy midway music starts to play as the fans didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell," JBL said.

"Is someone from a carnival going to enter the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, the next entrant comes out to the stage and it was…

 **Entrant #77: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's)**

"Oh god, not this bear," JBL said in horror.

"Entrant seventy-seven is the evil animatronic, Freddy Fazbear from the hit horror indie game series, Five Nights At Freddy's," Corey Graves said.

The creepy animatronic bear got a few cheers from the FNAF fandom, while the other fans were terrified by this walking nightmare fuel.

"This bear could easily give our younger viewers nightmares for weeks," Michael Cole said.

"I think you might be right Michael," Corey Graves said to Michael Cole.

"Freddy is taking his time to make it to the ring," JBL said.

Freddy slowly walks down the entrance way as the fighters in the ring look on, knowing this bear was going be some trouble for all of them.

"I hope everyone in the ring has a game plan because Freddy will be hard to eliminate," Corey Graves said.

It takes Freddy forty-five seconds to make to the ringside area and then he enters the ring.

"And Freddy has finally entered the ring," Michael Cole said.

The one who tries to attack Freddy first was none other than Dan, Dan runs up and tries to hit a clothesline on Freddy.

"Dan is going to try to take down Freddy first," JBL said.

But then, Freddy lifts up Dan in a gorilla press position as Dan was trying to get out of the hold.

"Dan just made the mistake and now Freddy is going to make him pay for it," Michael Cole said.

Freddy then throws Dan over the ropes and onto the floor as the crowd didn't take the elimination too well as they boo Freddy.

"There goes Dan, score one for Freddy Fazbear," Corey Graves said.

 **62nd Elimination: Dan; Eliminated by: Freddy Fazbear; Duration-6:57**

Dan gets on his knees and with all of his anger built inside him, he finally explodes.

"I think Dan is about to blow his top," Michael Cole said.

"FAZBEAR," Dan shouted in anger.

"There it is," JBL said.

As Dan left the ringside area and with 55 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Freddy begins to unleash his power on the competition.

"And Freddy isn't done yet," Corey Graves said.

Freddy nails chops to the skulls of Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Bridgette, Ken, Hunter, Owen, Bridgette, Tifa, Michael, Garnet, Jon Snow, Deadpool, Al Bundy, and Leatherface, taking them all down.

"Freddy with chops to everyone he sees in his sights," Michael Cole said.

"What he lacks in speed, he makes up for it with pure strength," JBL said.

Freddy then picks up Tifa, grabs her by her arm, and then he lifts her up into the air.

"Freddy has Tifa in the air," JBL said.

After a few seconds, Freddy drops Tifa back first hard onto the mat.

"Freddy just drops Tifa like a sack of bricks," Corey Graves said.

Freddy then grabs Ken and tries to throws him over the ropes, but Ken had a strong hold of the top rope.

"Freddy is now trying to eliminate Ken now," Michael Cole said.

"Ken has been very unlucky so far," JBL said.

Eleven seconds later, Ken lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring, saving himself from elimination.

"Ken manages to save himself and remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

Freddy then turns around and then he and Owen begin to trade punches as the crowd were on their feet for this punch fest.

"Now Owen and Freddy are trading punches with each other," JBL said.

"Two of the biggest entrants are trying to make sure they win this rumble," Michael Cole said.

This punch fest kept going and then the rumble clock was lit up as another entrant was about to enter.

"With that fist fight going on, let's see who is our next entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #78: Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

Suddenly, the Miraculous theme song was playing through the speakers and out comes one half of the Paris superhero duo, Ladybug, who got a great ovation from the crowd.

"Great, more kids," JBL complained.

"Entrant seventy-eight is Ladybug from the international animated hit, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir," Michael Cole said.

"She has defeated the likes of Rogercop, Puppeteer, Kung Food, Guitar Villain, and Mime with Cat Noir by her side. Now she has to go at it alone," Corey Graves said.

Ladybug then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, Ladybug then runs up and takes down Freddy and Owen with a double running clothesline.

"Ladybug with a double clothesline to Freddy and Owen," Michael Cole said.

Ladybug then pulls out her yo-yo and then she wraps it around Needles' throat, trying to choke him out.

"Ladybug is using her yo-yo to choke out Needles," Corey Graves said.

"That is a creative way to use a toy," Michael Cole said.

Eight seconds later, Needles flips Ladybug over, breaking off the choke hold.

"Needles manages to escape Ladybug's grasp," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Jon hooks Katniss' arms and gets her with a butterfly suplex.

"Jon with a butterfly suplex onto the current Survivor record holder, Katniss Everdeen," Corey Graves said.

Then, Ken grabs Jon from behind and drops him with a dragon suplex.

"Now Ken takes down Jon with a dragon suplex," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was on Owen's shoulders punching at his skull while Ladybug was punching away on Owen's ribs.

"Bridgette punching away on Owen's head while Ladybug is firing away at Owen's ribs," Michael Cole said.

"They are trying to weaken him so they can get him out of the match," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, Owen pushes Ladybug right onto the ground, while Bridgette kept punching at Owen.

"Owen pushes Ladybug away from him," JBL said.

Owen then walks over to the ropes on the right side of the ring.

"I think Owen could score another elimination," Michael Cole said.

Owen then bends over, then Bridgette falls off of Owen, over the ropes and onto the floor as Owen scored another elimination.

"And Owen eliminates Bridgette from the match," JBL said.

 **63rd Elimination: Bridgette; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration-16:46**

As Bridgette left the ringside area, Al, Chewbacca, and Hunter try to get Owen over the top rope, but Owen wasn't moving an inch.

"Al, Hunter, and Chewbacca are trying to eliminate Owen right now," Michael Cole said.

"They could do it since Chewbacca has enough strength to lift up Owen," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Owen pushes the three fighters away, saving himself from elimination.

"And that failed big time," JBL said.

Al gets up, runs up, and takes down Owen with a spear to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Al with a spear to Owen and these fans like it," Michael Cole said.

Al then punches away at Owen's face, trying to weaken the big guy.

"Al is punching away right at Owen's face," Corey Graves said.

"Even though Al entered at number sixty-five, he still has some energy to fight on," JBL said.

After ten punches, Al gets up and Deadpool takes down Al with a running forearm to the back of the head.

"Deadpool takes down Al with a forearm to the back of the skull," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom right corner, Ken was nailing Leatherface with chops to the chest.

"Ken is lighting up Leatherface with chops to the chest," Corey Graves said.

"The ghoul is fighting back after some brutal punishment," JBL said.

Twelve slaps later, Ken drapes Leatherface's arm over his neck, he lifts him up, and drops him with a suplex.

"Ken with a suplex and Leatherface is down," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Freddy were trading punches with each other as the fans were cheering for the fusion known as Garnet.

"Now Garnet and Freddy are trading blows with each other," JBL said.

"Garnet has the strength and speed advantage to take down Fazbear," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, Garnet and Freddy grab each other by the head and try to eliminate each other, but they remain in the ring.

"Both of them are trying to eliminate each other," Michael Cole said.

"It is definitely a dangerous spot for both of them," Corey Graves said.

With the elimination attempt still going on, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Let's see who is our second last entrant in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #79: Brody (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

Then, out of the stage comes the other half of The Surfers, Brody, to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here is The Surfers last chance to win," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant seventh-nine is Brody from The Ridonculous Race, he's the other half of the runner up pair, The Surfers," Corey Graves said.

"That idiot got a great number, I feel like this rumble is rigged," JBL complained.

Brody then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"And Brody is now in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Brody gets face to face with Ladybug as they look over to see Garnet and Freddy trying to eliminate each other.

"It seems Brody and Ladybug got an idea," Michael Cole said.

Brody and Ladybug then grab Garnet and Freddy by their legs, then they push them over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave an amazing ovation for that double elimination.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"Brody and Ladybug just eliminated Freddy and Garnet from the rumble," Corey Graves said in shock.

 **64th Elimination: Freddy Fazbear; Eliminated by: Brody and Ladybug; Duration-4:17**

 **65th Elimination: Garnet; Eliminated by: Brody and Ladybug; Duration-32:17**

As Freddy and Garnet left the ringside area, Brody and Ladybug begin to nail each other with forearms.

"That team up didn't last too long," JBL said.

"What do you expect, in a rumble it is everyone for themselves," Michael Cole said.

Thirteen seconds later, Brody kicks Ladybug in the ribs and nails her with a DDT.

"Brody with a DDT and Ladybug is taken down," Corey Graves said.

In the top right corner, Michael grabs onto Jon and then he throws him like a javelin to the other side of the ring.

"Look at that, Michael just threw Jon like a lawn dart to the other side of the ring," JBL said.

Jon gets up and then Needles grabs him by his neck.

"I guess Jon forgot Needles is still in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Needles then lifts him up and drops Jon with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam by Needles and Jon is down on his back again," Corey Graves said.

Needles picks up Jon and then he tosses him over the top rope, but Jon grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Needles tries to eliminate Jon, but Jon manages to hang onto the ropes and remains on the apron," Corey Graves said.

Needles runs towards Jon for a strike, but then Jon nails a kick to Needles' face, saving himself for the moment.

"Jon with a kick to Needles, giving him some time to recover," JBL said.

Then, Al runs up and nails a running boot to Jon's face, the impact knocks Jon off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating Jon to a few boos from the crowd.

"Just like some of the main characters on Game of Thrones, Jon is now gone from the match," Corey Graves said.

 **66th Elimination: Jon Snow; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration-22:55**

As Jon left the ringside area, Deadpool grabs a trash can lid and hits Al in the back with it, brining Al down onto his knees.

"Deadpool with a trash can lid to the back of Al," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool then keeps striking Al in the back with the lid.

"Deadpool keeps firing away with that lid on Al," JBL said.

"The Merc with a Mouth is not letting up on Al," Corey Graves said.

After twelve strikes and with 51 seconds left until the last entrant comes out, Katniss sneaks behind Deadpool and drops him with a zig zag.

"Katniss with a zig zag, taking down Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

When Katniss gets up, Ladybug grabs Katniss from behind and throws her over the top rope, but Katniss grabs onto the top rope and was hanging on for dear life.

"Ladybug trying to eliminate Katniss, but Katniss is hanging on by the top rope," JBL said.

"I'm telling you Katniss is not human," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then flips her body over the ropes and lands back in the ring as the fans keep cheering for the Rumble survivor.

"And yet again, Katniss somehow survives another elimination attempt," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom left corner, Ken and Hunter were trying to eliminate Needles from the rumble, but with no luck.

"Ken and Hunter are now trying to eliminate Needles from the match," Michael Cole said.

"Could be a tough job since Needles eliminated ten entrants already," JBL said.

Eleven seconds later, Needles pushes both guys away as Needles was safe.

"Needles pushes them away, saving himself from elimination," Corey Graves said.

Then, Tifa nails an enzugiri to Needles, stunning him for the moment.

"Tifa out of nowhere with an enzugiri to Needles," Michael Cole said.

In the middle of the ring, Chewbacca lifts Brody on his shoulders and drops him with a powerbomb.

"Chewbacca with a powerbomb on Brody and Chewbacca has been in the rumble for over an hour and nineteen minutes," JBL said.

Tifa then grabs Chewbacca from behind and drops him with skull crushing finale.

"Skull crushing finale and down goes Chewbacca by Tifa," Corey Graves said.

Tifa turns around and then Michael kicks her in the ribs, he lifts Tifa upside down, and drops her with a piledriver.

"Piledriver by Michael and Tifa's neck could be broken on impact," Michael Cole said.

When Michael gets up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the final entrant was about to appear.

"Here comes the final entrant," JBL said.

 **10…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

"Who will it be," Corey Graves asked.

 **7…**

 **6…**

 **5…**

"I can't wait," JBL said excitedly.

 **4…**

 **3…**

"This is going to be awesome," Corey Graves said.

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **BZZT!**

 **Entrant #80: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

Suddenly "Cult of Personality" by Living Color starts to play as the crowd exploded in cheers and the other fighters look to the stage.

"And we all know who is the last entrant is," Michael Cole said.

Then, Lapis Lazuli comes out wearing a dark blue hoodie and black/blue biker shorts, with no footwear at all.

"Here she is, Lapis Lazuli is entrant eighty," JBL said.

"The former Survivor record holder and the runner up from the first Fandom Royal Rumble is ready to win this time," Corey Graves said.

Soon, CM Punk and AJ Lee walk out and stand beside Lapis to a still deafening ovation from this crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"It's CM Punk and AJ Lee, they haven't been seen in WWE in the last few years," JBL said.

Lapis then checks her imaginary watch and after while she was ready.

"It's clobbering time," Lapis said as she walks down the entrance way.

"We know who helped Lapis train for the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"CM Punk has rumble experience, so it should help Lapis go further," Michael Cole said.

Once Lapis reaches the ringside area, Lapis unzips her hoodie and slides it off, showing off a black sleeveless crop top with a skull on it.

"Lapis is ready for a fight," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then enters the ring as everyone looks at her, knowing one of them will win the rumble.

"Buckle up because it is going to be a wild ride," JBL said.

 _ **To be continued**_ …

* * *

 **All eighty entrants have entered and now we will see who will win our million dollar prize. This could be the most dangerous and most competitive fight to see who will win the second Fandom Royal Rumble.**

* * *

 **Before we could go further, here are some news on the third Fandom Royal Rumble.**

 **It will take place spring or summer of 2018.**

 **It will still have eighty competitors.**

 **It will be held at Lincoln Financial Field in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (the same city hosting the 2018 WWE Royal Rumble event)**

 **Among the returning competitors include Dawn, Heather, Tyler James, Austin Moon, and Sheldon Cooper. Competitors from the first Fandom Royal Rumble to make their return include Steven Universe, Lumpy, and Flippy.**

 **The newest competitors to enter the rumble include Connie Maheswaran, The Trailer Park Boys (Ricky, Julian, and Bubbles), Mai Valentine, and Alex DeLarge.**

 **Three of the Loud sisters will compete in the rumble.**

 **At least four characters from Overwatch will compete in the rumble.**

 **There will be one extremely popular Dragonball Super character to compete.**

 **Plus, there will be a character that scared two YouTubers to enter the rumble as well.**

 **Finally, the prize will still be a million dollars.**

* * *

 **Fandom Royal Rumble Records** **:**

 **Survivor (Longest Time in the Rumble): Katniss Everdeen (An hour and forty-six minutes and counting) (FRR II)**

 **Survivor Combo (Longest combined time in the rumble): Katniss Everdeen (An hour and forty-six minutes and counting)**

 **Terminator (Most eliminations in a rumble match): Needles Kane (ten eliminations) (FRR II)**

 **Genesis (Most combined eliminations): Needles Kane and AVGN (ten eliminations)**

 **Wolfpack (Most people involved in a single elimination: Hugo and Jasper (eleven people) (FRR and FRR II)**

* * *

 **Anyway, here are the stats before we head to the fight for the prize.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 80**

 **Entries still left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, Spencer Reid, Ellody, Tyler James, Max Damage, Kevin McCallister, Hisako, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Wendy Corduroy, Mordecai, Phineas Flynn, Happy Lowman, Rainbow Mika, Heather, Red Forman, Batman, Dan, Bridgette, Freddy Fazbear, Garnet, and Jon Snow.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Needles Kane, Deadpool, Al Bundy, Hunter Huntsman, Ken Kaneki, Owen, Tifa Lockhart, Leatherface, Michael Myers, Ladybug, Brody, and Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Who will win the rumble?**

 **Will it be the shoe salesman, Al Bundy.**

 **Will it be the one of half of The Surfers, Brody.**

 **Will it be the Wookie, Chewbacca.**

 **Will it be the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool.**

 **Will it be the son of the Huntsman, Hunter Huntsman.**

 **Will it be the Survivor record holder, Katniss Everdeen.**

 **Will it be the half ghoul, Ken Kaneki.**

 **Will it be the yo-yo hero, Ladybug.**

 **Will it be the former Survior record holder, Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Will it be the cannibalistic slasher villain, Leatherface.**

 **Will it be one of horror's iconic slasher villains, Michael Myers.**

 **Will it be the Terminator record holder, Needles Kane.**

 **Will it be the winner of Total Drama Island, Owen.**

 **Or will it be the hottie of Final Fantasy, Tifa Lockhart.**

 **You will find out in the epic conclusion to the match.**


	20. The End Is Near

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Before we get to the end of the rumble, here are the stats so far.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 80**

 **Entries still left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, Spencer Reid, Ellody, Tyler James, Max Damage, Kevin McCallister, Hisako, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Wendy Corduroy, Mordecai, Phineas Flynn, Happy Lowman, Rainbow Mika, Heather, Red Forman, Batman, Dan, Bridgette, Freddy Fazbear, Garnet, and Jon Snow.**

 **People still in the match: Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Needles Kane, Deadpool, Al Bundy, Hunter Huntsman, Ken Kaneki, Owen, Tifa Lockhart, Leatherface, Michael Myers, Ladybug, Brody, and Lapis Lazuli.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The End is Near**

* * *

Lapis looks at the thirteen other fighters as the fight for the million dollars was on.

"Fourteen people are left and now we will see who is our million dollar winner," JBL said.

Then, Lapis begins to nail these vicious strikes onto Owen as he stumbles backwards.

"Lapis is firing away on Owen," Michael Cole said.

"Lapis got the best draw and her energy is way higher than the others," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Lapis nails a dropkick to Owen as Owen stumbles towards the ropes on the right side of the ring.

"Dropkick by Lapis and Owen is right near the ropes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Lapis, Chewbacca, Deadpool, and Ken Kaneki grab Owen, lift him up, and send him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers from the crowd.

"It takes four people, but they finally get Owen out of the rumble," JBL said.

 **67th Elimination: Owen; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli, Chewbacca, Deadpool, and Ken Kaneki; Duration-19:04**

As Owen left the ringside area, Tifa Lockhart tries to nail a clothesline on Lapis, but Lapis ducks the shot.

"Tifa tries to hit a clothesline, but Lapis ducks the move," Michael Cole said.

Lapis then lifts Tifa in a fireman's carry as the fans were on their feet to see a Go To Sleep.

"Lapis has Tifa on her shoulders, it could the Go To Sleep," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lapis nails the GTS on Tifa as Tifa stumbles over the top rope and onto the apron, saving herself from elimination at that time.

"GTS and Tifa almost got eliminated by that move," JBL said.

Then, Hunter Huntsman runs towards Lapis, looking to take her out for good.

"Hunter is looking to get Lapis out of the ring," Michael Cole said.

But then, Lapis moves out of the way as Hunter bumps into Tifa, knocking her off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to some boos from the crowd.

"Whoops, Hunter accidentally bumps into Tifa and that causes Tifa to be eliminated," Corey Graves said.

 **68th Elimination: Tifa Lockhart; Eliminated by: Hunter Huntsman (accidentally); Duration-17:18**

As Hunter stood in shock, Lapis grabs Hunter from behind and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to some cheers from the crowd.

"Lapis from behind and she just eliminated Hunter from the rumble," Michael Cole said in shock.

 **69th Elimination: Hunter Huntsman; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli; Duration-29:22**

As Tifa and Hunter left the ringside area, Al Bundy and Deadpool gang up on Lapis with punches and kicks all over her body.

"Al and Deadpool are ganging up on Lapis," Corey Graves said.

"Don't ever mess with this ocean gem," JBL said.

Eleven seconds later, Lapis uses her strength to push Al and Deadpool off of her.

"What amazing strength from Lapis," Michael Cole said.

Lapis then runs up and takes down Deadpool and Al with a double running clothesline.

"Lapis takes down Al and Deadpool with a running double clothesline," JBL said.

When Al gets up, Lapis lifts him up into a fireman's carry.

"Lapis has gotten Al onto her shoulders," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lapis uses Al as a weapon and takes down Katniss using Al's feet.

"Lapis is now using Al as a human weapon and takes down Katniss," JBL said.

When Deadpool gets up, Lapis lifts Deadpool on her shoulders as well as the fans couldn't believe that someone with a body like Lapis could lift two guys at once.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT LAPIS," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"For someone as lean and fragile like Lapis, she is freaking strong," JBL said.

Lapis then walks backwards as she was near the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"I think Lapis is about to take out the competition," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lapis dumps Al and Deadpool over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans went absolutely nuts to see Lapis eliminate two guys at once.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," JBL screamed in shock.

"Lapis just eliminates Al and Deadpool in a complete unexpected moment," Corey Graves said.

 **70th Elimination: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli; Duration-31:52**

 **71st Elimination: Deadpool; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli; Duration-33:52**

As Al and Deadpool left the ringside area, Brody nails Lapis with a kick to the side of her head causing Lapis to stumble to the left side of the ring.

"Brody with a kick right to Lapis on her head," Michael Cole said.

Brody then runs towards Lapis, looking to end her rumble run right now.

"Brody is about to eliminate Lapis right now," JBL said.

But then, Lapis gets Brody with a back body drop over the top rope, but Brody grabbed onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Lapis almost eliminates Brody, but he hangs onto the ropes and remains in the match," Michael Cole said.

Then, Leatherface nails a knockout punch to Brody, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him to boos from the crowd.

"Leatherface with a knockout punch and Brody is eliminated," Corey Graves said.

 **72nd Elimination: Brody; Eliminated by: Leatherface; Duration-4:04**

As Brody left the ringside area, Ladybug nails a superkick to Needles Kane, stunning him for the moment.

"Ladybug with a superkick to Needles and he is still on his feet," JBL said.

Ladybug then runs up and launches onto Needles, looking for a crossbody.

"Ladybug looking for a crossbody on Needles," Michael Cole said.

But then, Needles catches Ladybug as Ladybug was begging Needles not to hurt her.

"Oops, Ladybug makes that mistake and she is going to pay for it," Corey Graves said.

Needles then walks over to the ropes and throws Ladybug over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Ladybug to some boos from the crowd.

"And that is elimination number eleven for the evil clown," Michael Cole said.

 **73rd Elimination: Ladybug; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-6:14**

As Ladybug left the ringside area, Needles Kane grabs Michael from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"Needles with a German suplex onto Michael," JBL said.

When Needles sits up, Ken runs up and nails Needles with Kinshasa, taking him down to several cheers from the crowd.

"Kinshasa and Ken is getting back into the fight," Michael Cole said.

Ken picks up Needles and wring his right arm, then Ken climbs up to the top rope and walks along it, looking to go old school on Needles, while the table set up earlier was below him.

"Ken might be going old school on Needles," Corey Graves said.

"He has to be careful to not go through that table," Michael Cole said.

Then, Needles pushes Ken as he falls off the top rope and breaks through the table, eliminating him to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Ken just crashed through the table," Michael Cole said in horror.

"And Needles just ties Roman Reigns' record with twelve eliminations," JBL said.

 **74th Elimination: Ken Kaneki; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-22:32**

As EMTs were checking on Ken, Leatherface was running toward Needles, looking to take him out.

"Leatherface is looking to end Needles' reign of terror," Michael Cole said.

But then, Needles lowers the top rope as Leatherface goes over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave some cheers for that elimination.

"Needles just eliminates Leatherface," Corey Graves said.

"It's official, Needles just breaks Roman's record for most eliminations in a single rumble with thirteen eliminations," JBL said.

 **75th Elimination: Leatherface; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-12:37**

As Leatherface leave the ringside area, Needles turns around as Michael kicks him in the ribs and gives him a stunner.

"Michael with a stunner onto Needles," Michael Cole said.

Needles stumbles around as Katniss then nails Needles with a pele kick.

"Pele kick by Katniss onto Needles and he is still standing," JBL said.

Needles turns around and Lapis lifts Needles onto her shoulders.

"Lapis looks like is setting up Needles for the GTS," Corey Graves said.

"BEST IN THE WORLD," Lapis shouted and then she nails Needles with the GTS.

"The Go To Sleep and Needles is still somehow on his feet," JBL said.

Then, Michael and Chewbacca grab Needles from behind and they toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to several boos from the crowd.

"And with that, Needles is finally eliminated thanks to four people," Michael Cole said.

"You have to give him credit, Needles lasted over an hour and eliminated thirteen people in the process," Corey Graves said.

 **76th Elimination: Needles Kane; Eliminated by: Michael Myers and Chewbacca; Duration-1:06:53**

As Needles left the ringside area to standing ovation from the crowd, Katniss, Chewbacca, Michael, and Lapis were standing at each corner knowing they were the final four.

"We are down to the final four, Katniss Everdeen, Chewbacca, Michael Myers, and Lapis Lazuli, one will win the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Soon, Katniss and Lapis pick up chairs from the apron as they were ready to swing.

"Lapis and Katniss are prepared to takedown the two beasts in front of them," JBL said.

Five seconds later, Katniss and Lapis swing their chairs at Michael and strike him in the skull, but it had no effect on the killer.

"Katniss and Lapis with chair shots to the skull of Michael, but I can't believe that Michael has no effect because of them," Michael Cole said.

"That's because Michael is almost not human," Corey Graves said.

Lapis and Katniss swing their chairs and strike Michael in the head again, but yet again it didn't have any effect on Michael.

"They strike Michael again with the chairs and yet again they don't have no effect at all on Michael," Michael Cole said.

Michael then kicks the chair into Katniss' face, taking her down and knocking the chair out of her hands.

"Michael just kicks the chair into the face of Katniss," JBL said.

Then, Michael punches the chair into Lapis' face, taking her down and knocking that chair out of her hands.

"Now Michael punches the chair into Lapis' face, no one can stop Michael," JBL said.

Chewbacca then grabs Michael and throws him into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Chewbacca just throws Michael right into that corner," Corey Graves said.

Chewbacca then nails a series of punches onto Michael's face.

"Chewbacca punching away at Michael's face," Michael Cole said.

"Chewbacca has been in the match for over an hour, while Michael has been in the match for over eleven minutes, so Michael is better than Chewbacca at the moment," JBL said.

Before he could land the seventh punch, Michael pushes Chewbacca out of the way and Michael walks out of the corner.

"Michael just pushes Chewbacca out of the corner," Corey Graves said.

Michael picks up Lapis by her neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a chokebomb.

"Michael with a chokebomb and Lapis is down," JBL said.

Katniss then jumps up and grabs Michael by his head, looking for a tornado DDT.

"Katniss tries for a DDT, but it didn't work," Michael Cole said.

But then, Michael walks over and sets Katniss over the top rope and onto the apron as Katniss still held onto Michael's head.

"Michael tries to eliminate Katniss, but Katniss still has a hold of Michael," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then tries to pull Michael over, looking to eliminate him (like what Chris Benoit did to the Big Show at the 2004 Royal Rumble).

"Katniss is trying so hard to eliminate Michael," Michael Cole said.

"I feel like I have seen this somewhere before," JBL said.

Fifteen seconds later, Lapis gets up, grabs Michael by his feet, and pushes him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"I can't believe it," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Lapis and Katniss eliminated Michael and now we are down to three," JBL said.

 **77th Elimination: Michael Myers; Eliminated by: Katniss Everdeen and Lapis Lazuli; Duration-11:58**

As Michael left the ringside area, Katniss slides back into the ring and nails a codebreaker onto Lapis, stunning her from the move.

"Codebreaker on Lapis and Katniss has some big plans for the ocean gem," Michael Cole said.

Katniss then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, looking for some high flying action.

"Katniss is up on the top rope, a very dangerous spot this late in the match," JBL said.

But then, Lapis shakes the ropes and Katniss wrecks herself on the corner as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Ouch, Lapis shakes the ropes as it causes Katniss to wreck herself on the ropes," Corey Graves said.

Chewbacca then runs up and nails a big boot to Katniss, the impact knocks Katniss off the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to the shock of the fans.

"Chewbacca nails a boot to Katniss and now she is eliminated," JBL said.

"But she was amazing, she nearly lasted two hours in the rumble and is the new Survivor record holder," Corey Graves said.

 **78th Elimination: Katniss Everdeen; Eliminated by: Chewbacca; Duration-1:50:16**

Katniss leaves the ringside area with the fans giving her an amazing ovation for her run.

"Whether you are a Hunger Games fan or not, you got to admit that Katniss was one hell of an athlete," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Lapis and Chewbacca were in this face off as they were the final two fighters in this rumble.

"We are down to two, it will be either Chewbacca or Lapis Lazuli that will win the second Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

"This is Lapis' second time in the finals, while this is Chewbacca's first," JBL said.

Eight seconds later, Lapis and Chewbacca were firing away with punches to the face.

"Here we go," Michael Cole said.

"Lapis or Chewbacca could mess it up any moment," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Lapis and Chewbacca hit a clothesline at the same time, taking them down.

"Double clothesline and both Lapis and Chewbacca are down," JBL said.

Five seconds later, Lapis puts the anaconda vise on Chewbacca as she puts the pressure on the wookie.

"Lapis has the anaconda vise locked in on Chewbacca," Michael Cole said.

"Submissions don't count, but this could be enough to eliminate the wookie," JBL said.

Lapis puts the hold on for twelve seconds and then she breaks it off, ready to eliminate Chewbacca.

"Lapis has enough and now she's ready to eliminate Chewbacca," Michael Cole said.

Lapis picks up Chewbacca and she throws him over the top rope, but Chewbacca grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Lapis tries to eliminates Chewbacca, but he still remains on the apron," Corey Graves said.

Lapis walks over to Chewbacca, but then Chewbacca grabs onto Lapis head to the shock of the crowd.

"Uh oh, Chewbacca has gotten Lapis by her head," JBL said.

Chewbacca pulls Lapis over the ropes as she lands on the apron.

"Chewbacca pulls Lapis over the ropes and they are in a predicament with both of them being on the apron," Michael Cole said.

Then, Chewbacca and Lapis trade chops and slaps as the fans were on their feet for this intense showdown.

"Chewbacca and Lapis with shots to each other again," Corey Graves said.

"Anyone of them could fall off at anytime," JBL said.

Seven seconds later, Chewbacca nails a headbutt onto Lapis as she was dangling almost hitting the floor.

"Chewbacca with a headbutt and Lapis is hanging on by a thread," Michael Cole said.

"She really wants to win the rumble," JBL said.

Chewbacca tries to hit Lapis again, but then Lapis ducks and gets Chewbacca in a fireman's carry.

"Lapis ducks the shot and has Chewbacca on her shoulders," Michael Cole said.

"I think she's going for a GTS on the freaking apron," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Lapis nails the GTS onto Chewbacca to an "oh" from the crowd.

"Go To Sleep by Lapis on Chewbacca," Michael Cole said.

The impact causes Chewbacca to stumble off the apron and onto the floor, one of the refs signals the bell to be ringed as the fans went insane that Lapis had won the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble.

"Chewbacca falls onto the floor and Lapis is the winner," JBL said excitedly.

 **79th and final elimination: Chewbacca; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli; Duration-1:25:20**

Lapis stumbles back into the ring as she lies down on her back with "Cult of Personality" playing through the speakers.

"Lapis Lazuli is the winner of the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

"She was the runner up last year and now she is winner of the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

"Here's your winner of the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble, Lapis Lazuli," Justin Roberts said as the fans keep up the amazing ovation for the ocean gem.

Lapis gets on her knees and begins to cries tears of joy for her victory.

"From all the crap she endured, she finally gets some redemption by winning the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"This has to be the proudest moment in her life," Michael Cole said.

Then, the ref hands the trophy and a briefcase of a million dollars to Lapis, and then confetti starts to rain down onto the ring and the ringside area.

"Dawn wins the first rumble and now Lapis joins her in winning this rumble," JBL said.

Soon, CM Punk and AJ Lee enter the ring as they give Lapis a hug as the fans chant a mixture of "CM Punk", "AJ Lee", and "Lapis Lazuli".

"There is CM Punk and AJ Lee coming to congratulate Lapis on her victory," Michael Cole said.

"This scene would be a good wallpaper for your phone or tablet," Corey Graves said.

They break off the hug as they were proud to see Lapis overcome everything in the ring and in life to win it.

"This is your moment, you earned it, and we are so proud of you," CM Punk said to Lapis.

"These three people in the ring show no matter what gets in your way, you can always achieve your dream," JBL said.

Soon, CM Punk and AJ Lee lift Lapis on their shoulders as they continue to celebrate Lapis' victory.

"Forget The Diamonds and Homeworld, Lapis is the best gem that has ever competed in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"That wraps it up for Michael Cole and JBL, I'm Corey Graves saying goodnight from the Fandom Royal Rumble II," Corey Graves said.

The last thing we see is the trio celebrating as the screen fades to black, ending the second Fandom Royal Rumble.

* * *

 **It took over a year, but I finished the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble match. Lapis definitely needed this win, after all the stuff she went through (the gem war, being trapped in a mirror, fused with Jasper, and being a prisoner for Homeworld), she definitely deserved it.**

 **This was a brutal, extreme, emotional, and insane rumble, definitely better than the first rumble. But what do you think of this rumble and do you think Lapis deserved the victory. Leave me a review of your thoughts on it.**

 **Anyway, here are the final stats for this rumble.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 80**

 **Entries still left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 1**

 **Eliminated competitors: Bud Bundy, Chucky, Wendell Ruckus, Sans, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Whiskey Foxtrot, Tracer, Rosalina, Damien Walters, Charlie Kelly, Yuya Sakaki, Lagoona Blue, Jasper, Dawn, Sheldon Cooper, Poppy O'Hair, "Angry" Joe Vargas, Daryl Dixon, Sunset Shimmer, Ethan Hunt, Drake Parker, El Diablo, T.K Takaishi, Holly O'Hair, Asuka Langley Soryu, Elsa, Eddie Winslow, Josh Nichols, Geoff, Balki Bartakamous, Pinkie Pie, Laurie, Miles, Justin, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Saul Goodman, Negan, Steve Urkel, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Peter Griffin, Austin Moon, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, Spencer Reid, Ellody, Tyler James, Max Damage, Kevin McCallister, Hisako, Dipper Pines, Maddie Rooney, Wendy Corduroy, Mordecai, Phineas Flynn, Happy Lowman, Rainbow Mika, Heather, Red Forman, Batman, Dan, Bridgette, Freddy Fazbear, Garnet, Jon Snow, Owen, Tifa Lockhart, Hunter Huntsman, Al Bundy, Deadpool, Brody, Ladybug, Ken Kaneki, Leatherface, Needles Kane, Michael Myers, Katniss Everdeen, and Chewbacca.**

 **Winner: Lapis Lazuli.**

* * *

 **Entrant Order:**

 **1\. Luna Loud (The Loud House)**

 **2\. Jasper (Steven Universe)**

 **3\. Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead)**

 **4\. Bud Bundy (Married...With Children)**

 **5\. Charlie Kelly (It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia)**

 **6\. Chucky (Child's Play)**

 **7\. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

 **8\. Sans (Undertale)**

 **9\. Damien Walters**

 **10\. Tracer (Overwatch)**

 **11\. Wendell Ruckus (Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything)**

 **12\. Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

 **13\. "Angry" Joe Vargas**

 **14\. El Diablo**

 **15\. Whiskey Foxtrot (Battleborn)**

 **16\. Drake Parker (Drake and Josh)**

 **17\. Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy)**

 **18\. Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V)**

 **19\. Poppy O'Hair (Ever After High)**

 **20\. Dawn (Total Drama)**

 **21\. Eddie Winslow (Family Matters)**

 **22\. Elsa (Frozen)**

 **23\. Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible)**

 **24\. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

 **25\. Lagoona Blue (Monster High)**

 **26\. Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

 **27\. Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

 **28\. Justin (Total Drama)**

 **29\. Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

 **30\. Geoff (Total Drama)**

 **31\. Josh Nichols (Drake and Josh)**

 **32\. Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

 **33\. T.K Takaishi (Digimon)**

 **34\. Negan (The Walking Dead)**

 **35\. Holly O'Hair (Ever After High)**

 **36\. Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **37\. Balki Bartakamous (Perfect Strangers)**

 **38\. Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **39\. Marceline The Vampire Queen (Adventure Time)**

 **40\. Chewbacca (Star Wars)**

 **41\. Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

 **42\. Saul Goodman (Breaking Bad/Better Call Saul)**

 **43\. Laurie (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

 **44\. Miles (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

 **45\. Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

 **46\. Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

 **47\. Tyler James (Dog With A Blog)**

 **48\. Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)**

 **49\. Rock (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

 **50\. Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

 **51\. Maddie Rooney (Liv & Maddie)**

 **52\. Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter)**

 **53\. Happy Lowman (Sons of Anarchy)**

 **54\. Kevin McCallister (Home Alone)**

 **55\. Heather (Total Drama)**

 **56\. Ellody (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

 **57\. Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds)**

 **58\. Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls)**

 **59\. Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb)**

 **60\. Batman**

 **61\. Mordecai (Regular Show)**

 **62\. Max Damage (Carmageddon)**

 **63\. Garnet (Steven Universe)**

 **64\. Deadpool**

 **65\. Al Bundy (Married…With Children)**

 **66\. Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

 **67\. Hisako (Killer Instinct)**

 **68\. Jon Snow (Game of Thrones)**

 **69\. Bridgette (Total Drama)**

 **70\. Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **71\. Owen (Total Drama)**

 **72\. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)**

 **73\. Red Forman (That 70's Show)**

 **74\. Dan (Dan Vs.)**

 **75\. Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre)**

 **76\. Michael Myers (Halloween)**

 **77\. Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's)**

 **78\. Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

 **79\. Brody (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

 **80\. Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **1\. Bud Bundy (By Charlie Kelly and Daryl Dixon)**

 **2\. Chucky (By Tracer)**

 **3\. Wendell Ruckus (By "Angry" Joe Vargas)**

 **4\. Sans (By El Diablo)**

 **5\. Homer Simpson (By Jasper)**

 **6\. Luna Loud (By Jasper)**

 **7\. Whiskey Foxtrot (By Tracer)**

 **8\. Tracer (By Jasper)**

 **9\. Rosalina (By Elsa)**

 **10\. Damien Walters (By The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **11\. Charlie Kelly (By The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **12\. Yuya Sakaki (By Jasper)**

 **13\. Lagoona Blue (By Jasper)**

 **14\. Jasper (By Katniss Everdeen, Elsa, Poppy O'Hair, Dawn, Eddie Winslow, Daryl Dixon, AVGN, Ethan Hunt, Joe Vargas, Sheldon Cooper, and El Diablo)**

 **15\. Dawn (By Jasper (Unfairly))**

 **16\. Sheldon Cooper (By Austin Moon and Geoff)**

 **17\. Poppy O'Hair (By Drake Parker and Josh Nichols)**

 **18\. "Angry" Joe Vargas (By The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **19\. Daryl Dixon (By Negan)**

 **20\. Sunset Shimmer (By Negan)**

 **21\. Ethan Hunt (By Negan)**

 **22\. Drake Parker (By Negan)**

 **23\. El Diablo (By Negan)**

 **24\. T.K Takaishi (By Negan)**

 **25\. Holly O'Hair (By Negan)**

 **26\. Asuka Langley Soryu (By Negan)**

 **27\. Elsa (By Twilight Sparkle)**

 **28\. Eddie Winslow (By Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie)**

 **29\. Josh Nichols (By Chewbacca)**

 **30\. Geoff (By Saul Goodman)**

 **31\. Balki Bartakamous (By Saul Goodman)**

 **32\. Pinkie Pie (By Aria Blaze)**

 **33\. Laurie (By Needles Kane)**

 **34\. Miles (By Needles Kane)**

 **35\. Justin (By Needles Kane)**

 **36\. The Angry Video Game Nerd (By Needles Kane)**

 **37\. Saul Goodman (By Needles Kane)**

 **38\. Negan (By Needles Kane)**

 **39\. Steve Urkel (By Needles Kane)**

 **40\. Rock (By Needles Kane)**

 **41\. Marceline The Vampire Queen (By Needles Kane)**

 **42\. Peter Griffin (By Needles Kane)**

 **43\. Austin Moon (By Liv Rooney)**

 **44\. Twilight Sparkle (By Aria Blaze)**

 **45\. Aria Blaze (By Happy Lowman)**

 **46\. Spencer Reid (By Ellody)**

 **47\. Ellody (By Mordecai)**

 **48\. Tyler James (By Max Damage)**

 **49\. Max Damage (By Garnet)**

 **50\. Kevin McCallister (By Garnet)**

 **51\. Hisako (By Jon Snow)**

 **52\. Dipper Pines (By Jon Snow)**

 **53\. Maddie Rooney (By Bridgette)**

 **54\. Wendy Corduroy (By Ken Kaneki)**

 **55\. Mordecai (By Ken Kaneki)**

 **56\. Phineas Flynn (By Owen)**

 **57\. Happy Lowman (By Owen)**

 **58\. Rainbow Mika (By Dan)**

 **59\. Heather (By Leatherface)**

 **60\. Red Forman (By Michael Myers)**

 **61\. Batman (By Michael Myers)**

 **62\. Dan (By Freddy Fazbear)**

 **63\. Bridgette (By Owen)**

 **64\. Freddy Fazbear (By Brody and Ladybug)**

 **65\. Garnet (By Brody and Ladybug)**

 **66\. Jon Snow (By Al Bundy)**

 **67\. Owen (By Lapis Lazuli, Chewbacca, Deadpool, and Ken Kaneki)**

 **68\. Tifa Lockhart (By Hunter Huntsman (accidentally))**

 **69\. Hunter Huntsman (By Lapis Lazuli)**

 **70\. Al Bundy (By Lapis Lazuli)**

 **71\. Deadpool (By Lapis Lazuli)**

 **72\. Brody (By Leatherface)**

 **73\. Ladybug (By Needles Kane)**

 **74\. Ken Kaneki (By Needles Kane)**

 **75\. Leatherface (By Needles Kane)**

 **76\. Needles Kane (By Michael Myers and Chewbacca)**

 **77\. Michael Myers (By Lapis Lazuli and Katniss Everdeen)**

 **78\. Katniss Everdeen (By Chewbacca)**

 **79\. Chewbacca (By Lapis Lazuli)**

 **Winner: Lapis Lazuli**

* * *

 **Fandom Royal Rumble Records** **:**

 **Survivor (Longest Time in the Rumble): Katniss Everdeen (One hour, fifty minutes, and sixteen seconds) (FRR II)**

 **Survivor Combo (Longest combined time in the rumble): Katniss Everdeen (One hour, fifty minutes, and sixteen seconds)**

 **Quickie (Shortest time in the rumble): Kramer (1.7 seconds) (FRR)**

 **Terminator (Most eliminations in a rumble match): Needles Kane (thirteen eliminations) (FRR II)**

 **Genesis (Most combined eliminations): Needles Kane (thirteen eliminations)**

 **Wolfpack (Most people involved in a single elimination: Hugo and Jasper (eleven people) (FRR and FRR II)**

* * *

 **You think I was done, think again. Because I got some extra scenes in the next chapter that happens after the rumble was done.**

 **So stay tuned.**


	21. Post-Rumble Footage

**Fandom Royal Rumble II**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all walks of life compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Fresh T.V, Universal, Nickelodeon, AMC, FX, FOX, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 21: Post-Rumble Footage**

* * *

After the cameras were done rolling, we got some exclusive footage with stars after their time in the rumble.

* * *

Down in a hallway, Negan was leaning up against a box, catching his breath after the destruction he caused in the match.

"The Fandom Royal Rumble, I proved my worth in that ring and those pieces of trash just met the bad end of Lucille," Negan said.

"I would have won it, if Needles didn't take care of me, but I'm going to say this, that no one can take me out," Negan said.

Suddenly, Negan gets attacked from behind and falls face first onto the hard ground. The person that attacked him was T.K Takaishi, who had bandages wrapped around his head.

T.K then picks up a lead pipe and strikes Negan in the back with it as Negan screams in pain.

T.K drops the pipe and picks up Negan by his head.

T.K then throws Negan right to the door and Negan breaks through it as he lies down on the floor.

"Don't you ever f*ck with me," T.K said to Negan as he walks away leaving Negan in a pile of broken pieces.

* * *

Needles walks into the backstage area as he was disappointed he didn't win. Needles then turns around and he sees the guy with the record for most eliminations in all WWE rumbles combined, Kane.

"Congrats on breaking Roman's rumble record," Kane said to Needles.

"But let me just say this, enjoy it while you can because one day someone will break it," Kane said to Needles as Kane leaves.

* * *

Over in the infirmary, Dawn was on a bed with her forehead wrapped in bandages and her leg was in a cast after that vicious assault by Jasper. Edge and Christian were by her side after that extremely brutal beatdown.

"Well we're back from the trip to the hospital and it wasn't that good," Christian said.

"Dawn had to get fifteen stitches in her skull, plus her leg is broken and will be in a cast for about three months," Edge said.

"I swear I hope Stephanie gets her karma for this," Christian said.

"It was her fault that I nearly got paralyzed by Seth and it was her fault that she let Jasper in this match," Edge said.

"Stephanie, you bring Jasper in here and looked what it caused. I will be back next year and I sure hope you don't bring her back because if you do, I will make sure you or Jasper never walk again," Dawn said.

* * *

In the locker room, Katniss Everdeen was in a locker room sitting on the bench with "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels beside her.

"Katniss Everdeen, I might be Mr. Royal Rumble, but you could be Ms. Royal Rumble," Shawn said to Katniss.

"No way," Katniss said.

"Really, you enter number twenty-seven and made it to the final three, plus you lasted over an hour and fifty minutes, that is a record," Shawn said to Katniss.

"Thanks Shawn," Katniss said to Shawn.

"Hey let me talk to Hunter to see if you can get into the third Fandom Royal Rumble," Shawn said to Katniss as he left the locker room.

"Thanks Shawn," Katniss said to Shawn as Katniss lies down on the bench.

* * *

Down the hallway, Angry Video Game Nerd was leaning up against a wall, pissed off that he lost the rumble.

"Oh f*ck s**t ass, I can't believe I lost this again. For the second year in a row, I go on a spree eliminating people left and right and then someone decides to throw me out later, last year it was Owen and this year it was Needles Kane," AVGN said as he slam his fist against a wall.

"I don't give a s**t that Lapis won, all I'm caring about is next year so I can f**king win it for f*cks sake. Like my song said, I take you too the past to play the games that sucked ass and next year I will be your f*cking winner," AVGN said.

* * *

Down another hallway, the camera sees Dan walking down the hall in a very pissed off mood.

"Get that camera out of my face," Dan said angrily and pushes the cameraman down to the ground.

* * *

In another locker room, Al Bundy was lying down on a bench as he had his whole body covered in ice packs while Bud was sitting next to his father.

"Don't worry dad, you might have lost your chance at a million dollars, but at least you still have your family," Bud said to his dad and then Al begins to cry softly under the ice packs.

Bud gets up and leaves the locker room so he can let his dad recover from the rumble.

* * *

Down another hallway, Deadpool was sitting on a box as he was a bit mad he lost the rumble.

"Another year and another lost, it seems that I always get past the final entrant and yet I get eliminated by Lapis Lazuli, seriously does this author have a crush on Lapis," Deadpool said.

"But beside that, I heard that another rumble is going to happen. So next year, I will get an amazing number and I will win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Deadpool said.

* * *

In a different part of the infirmary, Ken Kaneki has his ribs taped up as Touka Kirishima was rubbing Ken's shoulders.

"I can't believe it Ken, you managed to make it to the final seven. Even though you lost, I'm still very proud of you," Touka said to Ken.

"Thanks Touka," Ken said to Touka.

"How's your ribs," Touka asked Ken.

"Felt like I went through a car crash," Ken said.

"When we leave this stadium and head back to our hotel room, how about I heal you my own way," Touka said to Ken.

"I would like that very much," Ken said.

* * *

In another locker room, the winner of the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble, Lapis Lazuli, was celebrating with Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven's dad Greg, Steven's BFF Connie Maheswaran, Peridot, Pumpkin, CM Punk, and AJ Lee as they had bottles of champagne and pouring it on Lapis' head.

Soon, Renee Young comes in to interview the winner.

"Lapis Lazuli, you manage to outlast seventy-nine entrants and win the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Renee said to Lapis Lazuli.

"How do you feel now," Renee asked Lapis.

"I feel amazing, some people say that usually having a good number or having the heart is enough to win the rumble, but to me it is both. I was lucky enough to get the last number and with my friends cheering me on, I was able to do it," Lapis said.

"What are you going to do with your money," Renee asked Lapis.

"I'm planing to split with my friends, with the money I have left over, I have some plans to upgrade the barn, I mean we need more room for our meep morps," Lapis said.

"Meep morps," Renee said.

"Don't ask," Lapis said.

"Okay then," Renee said as she left the locker room.

"Hey AJ, let's get another bottle," CM Punk said to AJ Lee.

"You got it," AJ said as she hands another champagne bottle to Punk.

CM Punk pops the cork on the bottle and pours it all over Lapis' head.

"This is the best night ever," Lapis said.

Then, the screen fades to black as it ends the special footage.

* * *

 **What a wild ride and those interviews were a little bit extra because they were on my mind for the last few weeks. So I decided to give you this as a little post-rumble footage.**

 **That does it for Fandom Royal Rumble II, keep checking in to see Fandom Royal Rumble III.**

 **Until then, this is E.B saying, Follow The Buzzards.**


End file.
